Tiempos antiguos
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Después del hielo, del fuego, viene el tiempo de Merlin donde se verá la magia moderna, el amor, fundadores, traiciones,....Tiempos de maduración donde el mas fuerte sobrevive. Lee si quiere saber que le pasará a Harry y compañia.
1. Capitulo 1

Esta historia esta sacada de mi invención con ideas de la historia de Harry Potter y de los hijos de la tierra. Siento mucho en lo referido a los hechizos pero como no soy bueno en escribirlos los pondré todos en español.(  
  
Capitulo 1: Rituales y viajes  
  
Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton seguían llamándola "la Mansión de los Ryddle" aunque hacía ya muchos años que los Riddle no vivían en ella. Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hidra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada. En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella.  
  
En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban. Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad. Pero ahora desde que el cadáver del viejo Frank Bryce apareció muerto en las mismas circunstancias que los antiguos dueños de la vieja mansión, el chismorreo había vuelto a la vecindad pegando fuerte el rumor de que en la casa se había desatado los espíritus de los difuntos Ryddles. Muchos jóvenes habían intentado acercarse a la mansión como habían hecho muchas otras veces pero en vez de acercarse se daban cuenta de que tenían que hacer otras cosas y se iban de allí a realizar una supuesta tarea que luego no realizaban olvidándose lo que antes iban a hacer. Y últimamente se veían a hombres extraños divagar por las calles del pequeño pueblo en dirección al mansión sin volverlos a ver. Aunque en esta noche de luna llena, todo el pueblo se iba a dar cuenta de un acontecimiento que haría temblar a toda la magia de todo el mundo.  
  
Voldemort cubierto con su habitual túnica negra dejando sólo ver sus rojos ojos sin expresión alguna, en la mano derecha sostenía su varita y en la otra una daga de plata pura con el dibujo de una serpiente. Se encontraba en un pentagrama creado por sus más fieles mortifagos con sus propios cuerpos que mantenían sus varitas levantadas en dirección a la luna, y al lado suyo había un caldero con un contenido blancuzco. Todos estaban inmóviles esperando la señal indicada por su maestro para empezar el ritual con el cual su maestro pensaba deshacerse del mocoso de Potter sin acercarse a él debido a las excepcionales medidas que había tomado Dumbledore para protegerle y ahora ni con Legeremancia podía Voldemort engañar a Potter como lo había hecho para que fuese al Ministerio.  
  
Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno,... Plom, Plom... se oía a lo lejos las campanadas de la iglesia del cementerio. Esa era la señal para empezar el ritual del tiempo con el cual el Señor Oscuro esperaba enviar a su enémesis a un lugar donde no tuviese ayuda para volver.  
  
Los mortifagos que formaban la figura del pentagrama en el suelo empezaron a pronunciar en latín unas palabras con las varitas levantadas y con la máxima concentración.  
  
-Envía a nuestro elegido a un lugar donde tenga que aprender a defenderse, a vivir por si solo, a ser poderoso. Envíalo lejos de este tiempo a una era antigua donde la ley era la del más fuerte. Envíalo, es la petición de la Oscuridad. Haz caso y no reniegues señor del Tiempo a la petición de tu Padre.  
  
Ante las palabras de todos los mortifagos, las varitas empezaron a vibrar unos minutos en que las manos de algunos de ellos empezaron a temblar apunto de soltar las varitas pero en segundos todas ellas emitieron una luz amarilla cegadora que se perdió rumbo a la luna.  
  
Voldemort al ver como las luces de las varitas iban a la luna perdiéndose, sonrió para si mismo y entonces con un movimiento rápido con la mano izquierda se produjo un corte en la mano derecha produciendo una hemorragia por donde salía una sangre de un color rojo verdoso. Acercó la mano ensangrentada al caldero donde cayeron varias gotas de la sangre cogiendo el interior del caldero, es decir, el contenido un color negruzco. Dejó la daga enterrada en el suelo con un movimiento limpio de la mano sana y recogió con esta la varita produciéndose en la punta de ésta una luz verde que fue a parar al interior del caldero haciendo que tomase un color dorado cegador y que empezase a moverse todo el contenido de manera violenta. Todo ese proceso se producía mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en Mesopotámico.  
  
-Mi sangre es su sangre, su sangre es mi sangre. Mi poder es su poder, su poder es mi poder. Somos hermanos de sangre y poder. Concede a mi hermano el privilegio de viajar a tiempos antiguos donde el ley del más fuerte imperaba.  
  
Con esas últimas palabras, la mezcla del caldero empezó a elevarse en tomando la forma de un torbellino y en pocos segundos cuando la última campanada de media noche sonaba, el torbellino desaparecía evaporándose el liquido dorado dejando ver que había aparecido un encapuchado dorado que lo único que dejaba ver era unos ojos negros como la oscuridad que reinaba en el espacio.  
  
-Qué a si sea- dijo el encapuchado dorado conocido como Cronos y produciendo en todos los mortifagos los pelos de punta por su voz escalofriante y vacía de sentimientos.  
  
Al terminar esa frase, un rayo dorado llegó hasta él dejando a todos momentáneamente cegados. Al recuperar la vista notaron que Cronos había desaparecido y que su señor se encontraba medio arrodillado por producto del cansancio pero no pudieron ni moverse ya que oyeron varios sonidos de aparición a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Vaya!, que tenemos aquí si son los entrometidos de la Orden y nuestro querido profesor Dumbledore- se oyó fríamente comentar a Voldemort.  
  
Los mortifagos realizaron un semicírculo alrededor de Voldemort y en posición de ataque dispuestos a matar mientras que los de la Orden hacían algo parecido alrededor de Dumbledore pero protegiéndose entre lápidas y estatuas de mármol.  
  
-Tom, deja de lado esa idea tuya de la pureza de sangre y acaba esta guerra- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort empezó a reírse fríamente produciendo en todos los presentes que se erizase los pelos.  
  
-Viejo, sabes también como yo que no puedes vencerme y que las únicas ocasiones que tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo las desaprovechaste inútilmente y ahora el niño Potter va a dejarme de estorbar para siempre- comento Voldemort con malicia mientras que un mortifago le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie- Vayámonos, ya hemos cumplido.  
  
-No tan rapido, Tom- le interrumpió creando un escudo anti-desaparición- ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí que a perturbado el equilibrio de la magia?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia, amante de los muggles y sangre-sucia- espetó con odio mientras que varias maldiciones eran lanzadas por miembros de varios bandos haciendo caer en el lado de los mortifagos a dos de ellos inconscientes que rápidamente se pusieron de pie gracias a sus compañeros mientras que del bando de la Orden caía un Auror muerto- Pero si te interesa saber que hacía con tanto secretismo era llamar a Cronos para que me llevase a un "amigo"- pronunció esa palabra con un gran sarcasmo- a un lugar donde aprenderá a vivir duramente y donde no me molestará en mis planes.  
  
Ante estas palabras Dumbledore se le ensombreció el rostro ya que sabía que Harry en esos momentos estaría viajando a través del tiempo a cualquier edad de la tierra desprotegido ante todo lo nuevo que se le avecinaría sin ayuda y con su poder mágico aún no desarrollado por su culpa por el fallo de su plan para verlo feliz y despreocupado.  
  
Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la risa fría de Voldemort ya recuperado y torturando sin parar a los miembros de la Orden como hacía el resto de Mortifagos mientras la Orden se intentaba proteger como podía sin utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables. Y entonces se produjo una lucha parecida que la que ocurrió en el ministerio entre Voldemort y Dumbledore pero esta vez sin tener la posibilidad de desaparecerse y aparecerse sino que en esta ocasión se interponían entre ambos escudos mágicos de muy alto nivel, objetos inanimados o criaturas que creaban a partir de tierra u otro elemento natural.  
  
-Ya me he cansado de este jueguecito, Dumbledore. Tu punto débil es que eres demasiado sentimental y bondadoso por eso nunca podrás ganar. Vayámonos de esta lucha sin sentido.  
  
Ante estas palabras los mortifagos y Voldemort desaparecieron dejando tan solo el caldero vacío, la daga clavada en el suelo, varios cadáveres de la Orden y bastantes lápidas destrozadas por las maldiciones.  
  
-Llevar los cuerpos al Cuartel y los heridos a Hogwarts, allí esta Madame Pomfrey que los curará. Yo tengo que irme a otro sitio- dichas estas palabras Dumbledore se fue del lugar deseando que el ritual de Voldemort no hubiese funcionado.  
  
......................................  
  
Mientras, en el número cuatro de Prite Drive un muchacho de quince años se despertaba jadeando con dolores en la cicatriz, ese muchacho se llamaba Harry Potter.  
  
Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vivido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rayo vivo.  
  
Se incorporó en la cama con una mano en la cicatriz de la frente y la otra buscando en la oscuridad las gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Al ponérselas, el dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana desde la farola de la calle.  
  
Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Un delgado muchacho de quince años que dentro de pocos minutos iba a cumplir dieciséis le devolvía una mirada triste y cargada de remordimientos por los acontecimientos que había ocurrido en el ministerio y ahora también de desconcierto en los brillante ojos verdes, que relucían opacamente bajo el enmarañado pelo negro. Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo. Parecía normal, pero seguía escociéndole.  
  
Harry intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real... Aparecían todos los mortifagos que había visto en el ministerio y Voldemort. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar...  
  
Estaba en ello, cuando todas las luces se apagaron que dándose a oscuras delante del espejo, recogió la varita con un rápido movimiento de mano pero más bien fue que la varita fue a parar a su mano ya que esta la había dejado debajo de la almohada de su cama por tenerla siempre encima.  
  
Se quedó expectante a ver lo que ocurría pasando los minutos cuando se creó en el centro de la habitación un vórtice que lo empezó succionar rápidamente, intentó por todos los medios que lo que se había formado en su habitación lo tragase por lo que se agarraba a todo lo que encontraba pero era inútil ya que casi todo lo que había allí estaba roto o carcomido por los insectos por lo que al final Harry desapareció entre la negrura del agujero negro oyendo unas palabras antes de perder el sentido.  
  
-Elegido, hermano de la Oscuridad, aprende la lección y volverás a tu tiempo- dijo una voz.  
  
Harry se empezó a despertar debido al frío que empezaba a sentir en su delgado cuerpo, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba inconsciente pero algo si que se estaba dando cuenta antes de abrir los ojos y era que no estaba en su habitación.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos despacio y pegó un grito al ver a su alrededor.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, QUE OS APARECIDO. SI ESO DEJAR ALGÚN MENSAJE CON IDEAS VUESTRAS Y CONSEJOS. SIENTO INFORMAR A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SEGUÍAN LA HISTORIA DEL SEÑOR OSCURO QUE SE RETRASARÁ UN POCO MÁS DE LO ESPERADO EL 5º CAPITULO. AQUÍ TENÉIS UN ADELANTANDO QUE PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.  
  
¿Dónde estaba?¿Qué era ese sitio?, se hacía esas preguntas Harry al ver que se encontraba en lo alto de lo que parecía una gran piedra en medio de un extenso campo de hierba amarilla donde pastaban animales de lo más extraños, búfalos gigantes, caballos un poco más pequeños que los que había visto él en el zoológico, elefantes con pelo y con unos grandes colmillos (Mamuts) y fieras como leones gigantes y tigres con grandes dientes. Y lo que le dejó más noqueado fue ver como unos hombres primitivos con pieles y armas de piedra se acercaban hacia el lugar donde estaba él. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Nuevo Replanteamiento de Vida  
  
Harry al levantarse del lugar duro, frío y donde le daba de lleno un viento helador donde le atravesaba hasta los huesos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en lo alto de lo que parecía una enorme piedra con una forma extraña pero por acción de la naturaleza que se había formado con el continuo desgaste producido tanto por la acción de las riadas, lluvias como por la acción del viento dándole esa forma de cara humana.  
  
Un poco más allá vio como unos animales enormes se alimentaban de un pasto amarillento que se parecía enormemente a la hierba pero un poco más grande, esos animales eran muy variados algunos de ellos se parecían a los caballos que alguna vez había visto en las noticias pero con un tamaño un poco más pequeño pero más fornidos, había bisontes que alguna vez había visto en alguna película de vaqueros a través de la reja de la alacena pero estos eran mucho más enormes y poseían una gran capa de grasa con un tupido pelo marrón, en un grupo más reducido se encontraba una manada de ciervos gigantes con varias hembras con sus crías y varios machos con enormes cornamentas que por lo menos debían de medir varios metros de ancho peleándose entre ellos para gobernar en la manada, recostados sobre algunos árboles sueltos de un bosque que se veía a lo lejos había una familia de leones enormes conocidos como leones de las cavernas descansando después de una cacería mientras que los pequeños jugaban entre ellos y con las colas de los adultos para luego en la edad adulta estar preparados para la supervivencia, y entre la arbolada que producía el bosque y la extensa pradera que se acompañaba de un pequeño riachuelo se podían divisar a la lejanía unos cuadrúpedos que medían varios metros de largo y ancho con varias toneladas de peso acompañados de unos enormes colmillos, se trataba de Mamuts lanudos que realizaban su costumbre emigración hacia pastos nuevos. Harry al ver detalladamente de todo esto, tuvo la certeza de que se encontraba en alguna época de la glaciación, solo y sin tener la más remota idea de como sobrevivir a lo que se le avecinaba.  
  
Como buen Gryffindor que era bajó de la roca dispuesto a soportar y vivir en aquel lugar y como temía era un plan de Voldemort para tenerlo lejos de su tiempo para poder tomar el control del mundo mágico, ya que en su quinto año en Hogwarts descubrió que la razón por la que Voldemort lo quería ver muerto era por una profecía que decía que era el igual del Señor Oscuro capaz de derrotarlo. Con pasos decididos se encaminó riachuelo abajo camino al bosque donde le sería más fácil sobrevivir debido a que allí no había grandes depredadores y que los herbívoros aunque esquivos eran fácil presa para un solo individuo o eso pensaba él.  
  
Se internó en el bosque con la varita levantada dispuesto a atacar a cualquier animal que se le acercase pero fue en balde ya que se pasó todo el día así sin conseguir nada. En los primeros días sólo se pudo alimentar de algunas hierbas que conocía por Herbología y de los cuidados que realizaba en el jardín de los Dursleys y sobre todo de agua del riachuelo pero no pudo cazar ningún animal ya que cada vez que se acercaba algún conejo, éste se alejaba velozmente dejándole con las palabras del hechizo en la boca y aún menos se atrevía acercarse algún animal muerte naturalmente o cazado por algún ser vivo por miedo a que le atacasen sin que se pudiese defender. Al cuarto día que iba paseando por el frondoso bosque de hayas y abetos se encontró una pequeña cueva donde penetró muy despacio y con la luz de la varita en alto para visualizar el mayor campo posible de la cueva, cada vez iba penetrando en la oscuridad de la cueva y alejándose de la salida hasta que al cabo de lo que parecían minutos llegó al final de la cueva donde por desgracia encontró a un oso de las cavernas de enormes dimensiones y negro como la noche que se confundía con las paredes oscuras de la cueva despierto por culpa de la luz de la varita.  
  
Harry al ver a la criatura se había quedado paralizado ya que el animal al levantarse sobre sus patas traseras alcanzando una altura superior a tres metros de alto y rugiendo ferozmente era capaz de achicar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros. El oso empezó a remeter contra Harry que como pudo empezó a esquivar a la bestia cayéndosele las gafas al suelo y quedando solo trozos de cristal, en los primeros zarpazos desgarró la vestimenta del muchacho dejándole casi desnudo y con varios rasguños, con esos primeros movimientos del Oso, Harry se desnoqueó (se espabiló) y empezó a realizar movimientos rápidos para salir de la cueva pero era un poco tarde ya que el oso cavernero había tapado toda salida con su cuerpo y la única manera era pasar por encima de él. Intentó realizar algún hechizo pero ninguno que realizaba le afectaba al oso cavernero. El oso se volvió a levantar otra vez sobre sus patas traseras y arremetió contra el niño que vivió haciendo que retrocediese contra la pared y chocando contra ésta dejándole atontado, en ese momento el oso aprovecho para acercarse a Harry, levantó una de sus zarpas y cargó contra el muchacho que se encontraba aturdido dirigiendo una de sus afiladas patas a la cabeza para partirla por la mitad como hacía muchas veces en la tierra para buscar y comer sabrosas raíces.  
  
Harry en el momento que chocó contra la pared fuertemente alejándose de las zarpas del herbívoro vio las estrellas alrededor de su cabeza recuperándose unos segundos más tarde viendo como una de las zarpas de la bestia se dirigía a su cabeza para partirla por la mitad. Agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo y la zarpa pasó cerca de su cabeza rasgando fuertemente contra la pared desprendiéndose piedras de la pared a la vez que se transmitía por toda la cueva un sonido como el que se producía al rasgar una pizarra con las uñas. Harry aprovechando el desconcierto del animal, se levantó ágilmente y subiendo lo más rápido que podía y como podía subió a los lomos del oso cavernero, mientras que iba recorriendo todo el trayecto del animal, éste se movía alocadamente para tirar al intruso que se había subido a su espalda y con repetidas subidas a dos patas de éste para tirar a Harry y dejarlo entre sus patas pero no consiguió nada. Harry al final después de tanto movimiento y pelaje oscuro del oso pudo bajar a tierra firme y salir corriendo de la cueva y del oso cavernero para recuperar en lo alto de una copa la respiración y calmar los dolores que todo su cuerpo presentaba en esos momentos por los continuos forcejeos que había tenido que realizar entre el pelaje del oso mientras que chocaba contra el techo y las paredes con el movimiento. Pero no pudo ir muy lejos del animal cuando sintió en su espalda como cuatro cuchillos se clavaban en su espalda haciéndole caer al suelo como un fardo muerte. La sangre le corría por la espalda como torrentes desbordados en primavera por las tormentas, él la sentía como discurría por ésta y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse para llevar más sangre a los tejidos que pedían de ésta para poder obtener el oxigeno tan apreciado para realizar las reacciones metabólicas indispensables para la vida. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el exterior lejos del oso que en esos momentos se había vuelto a dormir al ver como el intruso había caído al suelo sangrando y sin dar ninguna señal de vida notando como gotas de sangre caían a la polvorienta tierra.  
  
Fuera de la cueva, Harry empezó a andar pesadamente alejándose de la cueva todo lo que podía notando como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia debido a la falta de sangre cada vez más notoria en su organismo hasta caer pesadamente al suelo inconsciente.  
  
..................................  
  
En otro lugar y época, en un castillo de enormes proporciones y cargado de magia llamado Hogwarts se encontraba en su despacho Dumbledore buscando entre todos los libros que poseía alguna posibilidad de que volviese a esta época pero había descubierto en estos que no había posibilidad de que volviese Harry utilizando un hechizo similar al de Voldemort sin causar el total desequilibrio de la magia y por lo tanto la muerte de todo ser vivo y que en otras tantas veces le habían resuelto algunos misterios aunque en esta ocasión no serían útiles.  
  
Había enviado unos mensajes a través de Fawkes a los miembros de la Orden para realizar una reunión de urgencia para comunicar la repentina desaparición de Harry.  
  
-Me alegro de que todos halléis llegado sin problemas hasta aquí- dice Dumbledore con todos los miembros reunidos- He hecho esta reunión urgente para comunicar que Harry de momento no podrá venir a Hogwarts ya que se ha ido a un sitio a realizar una misión para mí.  
  
Dumbledore sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas pero si decía la verdad entre los miembros de la Orden, se derrumbarían como un castillo de arena contra el agua del mar y ahora si que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Algunos de los reunidos pensaban en Harry como un amigo y otros como un colega pero para todos, para la comunidad mágica, era el héroe que libró al mundo mágico y no mágico del mayor mago oscuro de toda la historia y si se sabía que había desaparecido por culpa de Voldemort aunque solo fuera en unos pocos luego se iba a extender al resto y se produciría un caos mayor que hace dieciséis años. Eso Dumbledore lo sabía y por eso prefería mentir a sus amigos por un bien mayor.  
  
-¿Cómo es que Harry se ha ido a una misión?- pregunta histérica la Señora Weasley- Si solo es un niño.  
  
-Por favor, Molly. Harry ya no es un niño, tiene dieciséis años y es muy capaz de cosas que adultos son incapaces de realizar. Yo tengo fe en él y todos debemos de tenerla- dice tranquilamente Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué misión es esa?- pregunta Lupin preocupado.  
  
-Remus, llámame Albus que no soy tu profesor- contesta Dumbledore- Y en cuanto a lo relativo a la misión que tiene que realizar no se puede decir nada por cuestión de seguridad.  
  
-Siempre ese Harry se divierte sin invitar a los demás- comenta divertida Tonks ganándose miradas divertidas por parte de los jóvenes y miradas reprovativas de parte de los más mayores.  
  
-¿Y estará bien?- dijo la señora Weasley arremetiendo de nuevo con una de sus preguntas.  
  
-Tranquila, es algo sencillo-le responde Dumbledore de manera serena tranquilizando al resto del grupo- También os he hecho llamar para deciros que el ritual que realizó Voldemort no le salió como lo tenía previsto y es probable que realice algún ataque para aplacar su frustración- miente de nuevo- Por lo que tendréis que estar pendientes y alertas estos días. Y Molly no digas nada a tus hijos sobre Harry, es una cosa de la Orden.  
  
-Está bien, Albus. Si no quieres que se sepa, no diré nada. Yo cumplo tus ordenes- dice seriamente y con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos al recordar que el año pasado no había dicho nada sobre los planes de la Orden cuando Harry había preguntado sobre ese tema y Sirius se había ido de la lengua.  
  
....................................  
  
Una vez, Harry abrió los ojos gimiendo de dolor casi inaudible cuando el sufrimiento era tan fuerte que lo hizo despertar durante unos segundos siendo consciente por unos breves instantes que a él le parecía que lo estaban llevando al cielo, sintió como era llevado suavemente y vio delante suya a una preciosa joven de cabellera roja y pensó que era un ángel que lo llevaba con sus padres y con Sirius.  
  
......................................................  
  
Pasaban los días y en los periódicos mágicos no salía la noticia de la desaparición de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y eso a Voldemort lo estaba llenando de furia y frustración. Tantas molestias que había tenido que hacer para que nadie le interrumpiese durante el ritual y ceder unos minutos una parte de su poder dejándose ver por sus fieles débil para que luego ese viejo le dejase con la boca amarga de su triunfo. Sabía que su objetivo se había cumplido ya que no sentía la esencia mágica de Harry Potter y también estaba seguro que Albus Dumbledore habría contado alguna mentira a los patéticos de la Orden para que no estuviesen tristes y que el terror no se difúndase por toda la comunidad mágica. Él ya sabía que tenía que hacer para que ese temor volviese haciéndole de nuevo poderoso.  
  
-¡¡Colagusano!!- grita Voldemort.  
  
A los pocos segundos vio como un encapuchado bajito y tembloroso se acercaba hacia donde estaba él sabiendo que seguramente recibiría una pequeña sesión de tortura.  
  
-Sí, amo- contesta temblando.  
  
-Crucio- exclama apuntándole con la varita haciendo que Colagusano se retorciese en el suelo de dolor- Eso por llegar tarde a mi orden y esto- dice apuntándole de nuevo y aplicándole de nuevo la maldición imperdonable- Por ser un cobarde y temblar. Ahora quiero que reúnas al grupo de mortifagos que saldremos a divertirnos.  
  
A los pocos minutos se reunió un grupo de cien mortifagos a su alrededor dispuestos a causar estragos a la orden de su señor y a recibir todas las ordenes que éste les indicase con temor de recibir una de su sesiones de tortura.  
  
Todos ellos desaparecieron de la fortaleza del Lord que en tiempos antiguos había sido la Mansión Riddley y que ahora se había modificado con magia dándole la apariencia de un castillo por dentro y por fuera la que siempre había tenido para disimular ante el resto del mundo y que nadie se podía acercarse a él y ni siquiera aparecerse o desaparecerse de él sin que el Señor Oscuro te diese permiso debido a la alta seguridad que rodeaba la mansión -todo tipo de hechizos anti-muggles, criaturas tenebrosas de toda clase, trampas mortales y hechizos mágicos que si no sabías donde estaban te podían causar la muerte- y que ahora reinaba un silencio atroz solo roto por los chillidos de dolor de los presos que se encontraban en los calabozos.  
  
De repente, en el Callejón Diagon aparecieron un centenar de encapuchados que rápidamente todo el mundo identificaron como mortifagos y empezaron a correr en desvandada empujando y arrollando a otros ciudadanos que se encontraban en el callejón. Ante el espectáculo, Voldemort inhalo aire para percibir el dulce aroma del terror.  
  
-Como me gusta este olor, nunca me canso- comento divertido mientras empezaba a lanzar imperdonables.  
  
Los mortifagos imitando a su señor también empezaron a echar maldiciones tanto a los transeúntes que huían del lugar como a las tiendas destrozándolas y dejando a su paso tanto cadáveres como a gente loca y tiendas destrozadas y consumiéndose en llamas y no hubo nadie que pudo impedir esta tragedia ya que los pocos efectivos de Aurores que llegaron fueron rápidamente aniquilados por las maldiciones imperdonables sin que estos pudieran hacer nada debido a que no podían aparecerse y desaparecerse por un hechizo que les había impuesto Voldemort nada más que habían llegado y los únicos refugios que tenían para cubrirse ante las imperdonables eran las llamas que producían los edificios dejando más débil aún al ministerio. Y antes de desaparecerse Voldemort dejó un mensaje a Dumbledore en la pared con sangre de los fallecidos que le decía "Pronto el mundo caerá a mis pies y nadie podrá hacer nada para impedirlo".  
  
Ante ese ataque de Voldemort, la comunidad mágica se sumó a la histeria. Ahora todo el mundo desconfiaba de todos exceptuando de los más allegados y los más jóvenes y mayores de edad se metieron en la carrera de Lucha contra las Fuerzas Oscuras (la carrera para hacerse Auror) ya que el ministerio, mejor dicho Fugde, con acciones desesperadas intentaba mantener bajo control la situación permitiendo la entrada de todo el que lo deseaba en esa carrera y subiendo los sueldos de estos para incentivarlos y autoridad ante el desmadre que de nuevo estaba viviendo la comunidad pero el defecto que tuvieron los del ministerio por instancias de Dumbledore fue que no se permitió utilizar de nuevo a los Aurores las maldiciones imperdonables como hizo Crouch.  
  
Y desde entonces, la guerra se declaró oficialmente abierta teniendo la ventaja los del lado oscuro ( mortifagos, vampiros, licantropos, gigantes, dementores,...) por la utilización de las imperdonables y sus métodos de matar ante los del Ministerio que lo único que conseguían era que se sumasen más nombres de gente entro la inscripción de los muertos.  
  
...........................................  
  
Harry empezó a abrir los ojos, señal de volver del mundo de la inconsciencia, y sintió como le dolía atrozmente la espalda pero que gracias a un ungüento en la espalda éste se diluía como el azúcar en el agua. Intentó mover alguna de sus extremidades pero comprobó que no podía moverlas debido a que se encontraban inmovilizadas, por lo que levanto la cabeza todo lo que pudo viendo que se encontraba en cubierto en lo que parecía una caverna que en cada lado había una especie de muretes de piedra delimitando lo que parecía una área de la cueva y luego en determinados sectores del área donde se encontraba había varias cortinillas echas con pieles de animales delimitando zonas de trabajo donde se encontraban utensilios de fabricar herramientas, un fuego apagado con varias útiles de cocina como piedras para calentar, lechos de dormir, un almacén donde se guardaban todo tipo de materiales que Harry sólo pudo identificar el material de que estaban echas y en la parte más central había una gran zona con un gran fuego donde deberían realizar las reuniones los miembros de la cueva y a la zona donde se encontraba él era un espacio un poco más grande que los de dormir donde había unos cuantos lechos vacíos y una despensa de hierbas.  
  
Empezaba a tener hambre y aumentaba el dolor en la espalda notando de nuevo como la sangre empezaba a discurrir por su espalda pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien entrase en ese lugar. Lo que vio le dejó chocado, estaba observando una chica muy parecida a su amiga Hermione con unos años más (21 años) y con unos voluminosos y firmes pechos al aire haciendo que Harry se sonrojase y vestida con pieles haciéndole resaltar su esbelta figura. La joven al ver que Harry estaba despierto fue hasta él y empezó hablar en un idioma que éste no entendía.  
  
(Yo lo voy a poner todo en el mismo idioma y hasta el tercer capitulo, Harry no entenderá lo que dicen los miembros del clan)  
  
-Muchacho has tenido suerte, un poco más y hubieras muerto- comenta ésta mientras revisaba las heridas de la espalda cambiándole los ungüentos con mezclas que realizaba machacando plantas y calentándolas en agua hervida - ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta una vez que se lo habían cambiado.  
  
Pero Harry no entendía nada de lo que decía y no sabía como expresarse para hacerse entender que tenía hambre y que la herida de la espalda gracias a sus cuidados estaba mucho mejor pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle tontamente.  
  
En ese momento, un hombre alto de pelo rojo y nariz afilada entró en el recinto y al ver a la joven y a Harry se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Hola, Hera. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?- pregunta el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios.  
  
-Pues no lo sé, no ha abierto la boca. Me parece que no habla nuestra lengua- comenta Hera pensativamente- debido a que lo único que ha hecho ha sido sonreír que era lo único que haces, Ronna, cuando visitamos otros pueblos que no hablan el mismo lenguaje que nosotros.  
  
Ante estas palabras, el aludido empieza a reírse recordando esos momentos en los que su pareja se intentaba comunicarse con miembros de otros pueblos cuando iban a comercial. Estaba en esos menesteres cuando un sonido de tripas lo volvió a la realidad bajando la vista al lugar donde se había producido el sonido y viendo a un Harry avergonzado por el sonido de hambre que habían producido sus tripas.  
  
-Bueno, me parece que nuestro amigo tiene hambre, habrá que preparar algo de comer.  
  
Ambos, Hera y Ronna, se fueron a la zona de la comida donde empezaron a preparar la comida mientras Harry se metió en sus cavilaciones sobre lo que le había ocurrido después de que se hubiese desmayado y autodeterminándose para aprender ese idioma si tendría que vivir con ellos cuando una hermosa muchacha de pelo rojo ardiente, ojos de un color cielo y piel tostada al sol entraba al hogar dirigiéndose a los otros dos. Harry estaba viendo como empezaban a hablar entre ellos mientras la que se parecía a su amiga Hermione cocinaba algo que olía muy bien por el olor que le llegaba cuando notó que la joven que hacía un momento había entrado le estaba observando desde allí haciendo que Harry se diese cuenta de que esa muchacha de aproximadamente su edad o un poco menor se parecía exageradamente a Ginny exceptuando esa expresión de chica pequeña dando lugar a una extremada belleza en su rostro, despacio y con admiración empezó a bajar la vista posándose en sus esbeltos, sinuosos y perfectos pechos que estaban al descubierto como los de su compañera.  
  
Sin darse cuenta y mirando fijamente a esos pechos no se percató de que la misma joven que había entrado hacía un momento estaba a su lado con un plato de comida para él y otro para ella.  
  
ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO. LO HE RENOVADO RÁPIDAMENTE Y ESPERO HACER LO MISMO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME SON FIELES Y ME AGUANTÁIS, ESPECIALMENTE A JESSY POTTER Y A POLLOMAN. SI ME DAIS IDEAS LAS AGRADECERÉ. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Nueva forma de vida  
  
Estando más cerca, Harry se pudo percatar mejor de lo que la joven llevaba puesto, un precioso conjunto formado por una falda formada por una única piel unida por un lateral y desprendida un poco por la zona baja del muslo con algunos adornos dorados contrastándose con el blanco de la falda, unos calzones o algo parecido de lino tejido de forma extraña que llevaba por dentro de la falda para que el cinturón de cuero no le molestase y una chaqueta sin mangas compuesta por pieles de conejo blanco pintada con colores amarillentos y rojos dando juego con su pelo y ojos pero que ahora estaba desabrochada por la zona de arriba. Esos muslos que sobresalían de la falda eran firmes, esbeltos y perfectos encajando a la perfección en el encaje de la falda, los brazos suaves, atléticos pero no demasiado musculosos para hacerlos antiestéticos sino que le daban un atractivo potencialmente peligrosos a todo el conjunto y esa cara con su nariz recta y fina, sus pómulos colorados sobresaliendo un poco de su afinada mandíbula, sus ojos almendrados con ese color celeste reflejando un paraíso en su interior y ese ardiente pelo de un color rojizo que te hacía estar en el infierno por haber pecado ante pensamientos impuros al ver solo esa suave y brillante melena reflectante de los rayos solares.  
  
Al ver como iba vestida, su órgano viril empezó a elevarse peligrosamente y un poco dolorosamente por estar comprimido contra el suelo haciendo notar a Harry que su sensible cuerpo, producto de las heridas producidas por las zarpas del oso cavernero, estaba totalmente desnudo. Al final después de una lucha entre sus pensamientos racionales y los lujuriosos (pensamientos más de adolescente) vencieron los primeros imponiendo a su órgano su retracción por el momento y estar dispuesto a comer lo que le diesen.  
  
La muchacha lentamente metió una de sus manos en uno de los cazos y con suavidad empezó a dar a comer a Harry que en un principio se sintió un poco abochornado porque nunca nadie le había dado de comer ya que desde que tenía memoria había sido totalmente independiente pero al final de que le diese la comida estaba dispuesto a que se la diese de nuevo, tenía unas manos tan suaves y delicadas que cada vez que le metía la mano en su boca para dejar el alimento temblaba todo su cuerpo. Tenía que decir algo para agradecerle ese detalle con él.  
  
-Gracias- dice Harry agradecido con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que había abierto la boca y hablado en ingles.  
  
La chica al escuchar que el chico herido había hablado en una lengua desconocida se había sorprendido de la forma de pronunciar y el sonido que había salido de esa boca.  
  
-Hera, Ronna. Venid el forastero ha hablado- grita a los que estaban comiendo en el fuego general mientras que la muchacha pelirroja se había quedado anonada y roja al ver el rostro agradecido de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, Jen- dice preocupada Hera.  
  
-Es...que ha hablado algo extraño- dice avergonzada dándose cuenta que lo único que había dicho era un gracias pero no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta haberle visto la sonrisa de gratitud que la había dejado prendida.  
  
-Solo será que te habrá agradecido que le hayas dado de comer- comenta Ronna como si fuera algo natural- ¡Ayyy..! Mi primita, no sabes que tienes ese don que haces que los hombres se queden prendidos de ti.  
  
Ante ese comentario, Jen le da un pequeño puñetazo a Ronna en el brazo haciendo que éste se lo cogiese en señal de dolor y poniendo cara de indignado por tal echo.  
  
-Como se te ocurre pegar a tu primo si somos familia- dice cómicamente olvidándose que estaban delante de un Harry que le empezaba a doler la espalda y decidido a aprender ese idioma que ya estaba arto de no entender nada.  
  
-Eso te pasa por mequetrece- le dice Hera- No te metas donde no te llaman si no quieres recibir y lo sabes bastante bien cuando vas a cotillear a tus hijos y esos chichones en la cabeza te lo recuerdan todo los días- se lo dice muy seriamente.  
  
-Mmmm.. si es verdad. La ultima vez que intenté saber que estaba haciendo Jadky- su hijo mayor- recibí una pedrada en la cabeza con su honda por haberles fastidiado la espiada a las chicas durante su baño termal- dice divertido.  
  
-Ejem- dice Jen- pero se nos olvida alguien- termina recalcando esa última palabra haciendo que los otros dos se fijasen en Harry que los estaba mirando con una cara entre el desconcierto y la frustración total- Hera no hay que hacerle ningún tipo de cuidado, ya sabes ayudarle a hacerle alguna necesidad. Ante este comentario la joven pelirroja se avergüenza y se despide de ellos antes de que su primo le hiciese algún comentario chistoso que la abochornase aún más.  
  
-No sé por qué se ha ido así- comenta Ronne extrañado el comportamiento de Jen- A no ser...  
  
Pero Ronne se queda sin terminar la frase ya que rápidamente se queda mirando fijamente a Hera y empieza a reírse descaradamente.  
  
-Jajajaja, Hera, querida, jajaja, mi primita ha comentado algo que.. jajaja.. ha sido algo así como si nuestro querido invitado aquí presente, jajaja, necesita hacer alguna de sus necesidades como defecar como miccionar, jajajaja- termina riéndose descaradamente dejando escapar de sus ojos unas lágrimas. -Pues lo único que puede ser es que necesite "tu" ayuda para miccionar ya que la otra tarea ya me encargado yo-dice mordazmente Hera dándole una sonrisa pícara a Ronne.  
  
-¿Y tú que hiciste para que no tuviese ganas?- pregunto intentando defenderse.  
  
-Pues no te gustaría saberlo- dice maliciosamente haciendo una especie de agujero con una mano y con la otra metiéndola en ese agujero haciendo que éste tragase dificultosamente viendo lo que le había hecho al pobre que estaba en el suelo cuando estaba inconsciente.  
  
-No serías capaz- dice incrédulo y asombrado a la vez.  
  
-Tal vez sí o tal vez no- dice entre risas dándole una floja colleja.  
  
Ante esto Ronne se queda de piedra y aún más cuando Hera sale del hogar entre risitas y diciéndole por lo bajo "si quieres llamo a Jemm y Sorius para que te ayuden" y detrás de ella se hace un silencio insoportable entre los dos jóvenes, por parte de Harry era mucho más incomodo por no saber que estaban hablando y si hablaban de él si era bueno o malo y por parte de Ronne por no saber como comunicar si necesitaba ir al servicio.  
  
Ronne fue hasta el almacén donde se encontraban vasijas, esterillas, sacos de dormir echo de pieles, vasos, extraños cubiertos de hueso y más instrumentos que Harry desde su incomoda posición y su borrosa vista no dejaba ver más. Ronne cogió una vejiga, la deposito en el suelo y Harry con la boca abierta empezó a ver como Ronne se desnudaba de cintura para abajo, primero unos pantalones de cuero marrón con dibujos extravagantes y extraños, luego unos calzones del mismo color pero de un material que parecía lino quedándose parcialmente desnudo dejando su quinto miembro al aire haciendo pensar a Harry pensamientos alocados llevándole de un extremo de lo irracional al otro de la cordura. Ronne se agachó, acercó la mano muy cerca de la cara de Harry con lo que éste cerró los ojos y viendo que no llegaba el momento del tocamiento vio como cogía la vejiga y con la otra su miembro y empieza hacer un sonido con la boca como una especie de S y haciendo un gesto muy natural o mejor dicho exagerado como si estuviese meando.  
  
Ante este espectáculo, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa de diversión y dándose cuenta que tenía unas grandes ganas de orinar y percibiendo que el otro muchacho se estaba poniendo la vestimenta mientras le observaba con el ceño un poco fruncido hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza como indicando que si que tenía ganas de mear.  
  
Ronne viendo que había cumplido una parte de su misión dejó de nuevo la vejiga en el suelo, y empezó a levantar a Harry de su posición de tumbado para dejarlo lo mejor posible de pie sin apoyarlo en la pared debido a las heridas de las profundas heridas en la espalda por la que le habían inmovilizado las extremidades para que no las moviese y se le abriesen estas. Ronne cerciorándose de que Harry estuviese bien equilibrado sin peligro de que se cayese al suelo, recogió la vejiga e introdujo con pudor el órgano viril de Harry dentro de la vejiga haciendo pasar a ambos unos minutos de verdadera vergüenza y pudor que por suerte para ambos nadie entró en ese área.  
  
Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre y rellenamiento de la vejiga, Ronne dejó de nuevo a Harry en el suelo mientras que éste respiraba más o menos aliviado al resolver uno de sus problemas físicos además de pasar ese momento de turbación.  
  
....................................  
  
-¿Cómo?, que Harry se ha ido a una misión para la Orden. No es menor de edad- dice mosqueado y cabreado Ron con todos en especial con Harry por no decirles nada.  
  
La señora Weasley había ido a la habitación de Ron del cuartel general de la Orden para comunicar a los chicos que a Harry seguramente no le iban a ver en una temporada por realizar un pedido al Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, cielo. Pero si Dumbledore dice que es para alejarlo de los pesares del año pasado será verdad- dice señora Weasley intentando tranquilizarlo y se va de la sala para preparar la cena dejando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en el cuarto del primero.  
  
-Sí, Ron. Tranquilízate. Seguramente Harry quería comunicarse con nosotros pero el profesor Dumbledore no le habrá dejado como nos ocurrió a nosotros el año pasado- comenta Hermione intentando llevar a Ron por la senda de la sensatez.  
  
-Esta bien. Sé que Harry no nos haría esto- dice Ron intentando tranquilizarse- Él, es un buen amigo y no nos dejaría fuera de una aventura si no fuera por algo mayor.  
  
-Seguramente sea eso, hermanito. Sabes que Harry pondría su vida en tus manos como lo demostró el año pasado dejándote ir con él al ministerio- comenta Ginny con el ceño fruncido recordando ese momento que la había dejado al margen aunque les hubiese ayudado antes con los miembros de la Inquisidora.  
  
-Ginny, no te pongas así. Sabes que Harry no lo quiso hacer con la intención de marginarte sino de protegerte- dice Hermione abrazándola cariñosamente para reconfortarla.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione. Tú si que eres una amiga.  
  
-De nada, Ginny. Ahora porque no me delatáis con una partida al ajedrez mágico- comenta Hermione para cambiar el tema y olvidar ese amargo momento.  
  
-Esta bien- comenta Ron que en esos momentos estaba distraído pensando- Ya veras como le meto una paliza como al resto de Gryffindor.  
  
...................................  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Harry se había despertado y las heridas de la espalda ya casi ni se notaban.  
  
Había intentado de todo por comunicarse al principio, hablando en su lengua natal (ingles) y en latín, mejor dicho lo poco que sabía gracias a las clases de Hogwarts, por signos que alguna vez había visto que hacían los sordos, pero ninguna de las formas había funcionado por lo que se resigno que la única manera que tenía de adaptarse a su nueva situación era hablar la lengua de la época.  
  
Quitada las sujeciones que le inmovilizaban las extremidades, señal de que las heridas ya se encontraban totalmente curadas, y con los músculos un poco agarrotados por los días de inmovilización forzada se sentó como pudo en una de las esteras esperando que Jen que había ido a quitárselos por indicaciones de Hera se sentase a su lado.  
  
-Harry- se señala a si mismo para luego señalar a la chica cuando ésta se había sentado a su lado provocando sorpresa en ella.  
  
Jen no se esperaba que el apuesto joven que ahora se encontraba casi totalmente recuperado insistiera constantemente en comunicarse con ellos, se suponía que sería desesperante no poderse comunicar con claridad pero muchos de los que ella había conocido se habían resignado de hablar solo su lengua materna después de haber intentado hablar las lenguas vecinas de otros pueblos. Así que el muchacho se llamaba Harr...Gred.  
  
-Haa..Gred- dice ella forzándose mucho en pronunciar las mismas palabras que Harry, él viendo que se esfuerza afirma con la cabeza contento de que hubiese tenido el primer contacto con ellos con palabras-Gred- dijo de nuevo ella alegre y haciendo que éste afirmara con la cabeza esperando a que le dijese su nombre- Jen- dice la joven pelirroja señalándose a si misma.  
  
-GGGinn- dice Harry exagerando las palabras haciendo que ésta moviese la cabeza de un lado a otro lateralmente diciendo como más o menos- Jen- repitió de nuevo Harry haciendo que Jen sonriese y afirmase con la cabeza.  
  
Harry siguió este método con todos los miembros del clan que por su suerte no eran más de veinte personas para luego pasar con la profesora Jen como él la había bautizado por que se obligaba en ayudarle a que aprendiese el idioma. Aunque el aprendizaje era lento y esforzoso en una semana ya había dominado unas veinte palabras como fuego, agua, tierra, vaso,....pero aún así era frustrante ya que las conversaciones que él escuchaba solo entendía cosas muy sueltas.  
  
Entre medio de las clases con Jen, Harry estuvo muy ocupado ya que los hombres de la cueva especialmente el líder de la cueva, Jemm, con el cual había hecho una relación muy cercana tanto por su parecido físico exceptuando el grosor de las fibras musculares como por su forma de ser, le ayudaba a adaptarse a la convivencia de la cueva enseñándole a manejar los instrumentos de caza como cuchillos, arcos y lanzas, realizando ejercicios físicos para aumentar su resistencia física para más adelante que aguantase las marchas de las cacerías y otras actividades que realizaban en las asambleas de verano. También había otros con los que había conectado muy bien como con el segundo al mando, Sorius, que intentaba que se le pasase bien y cuando en alguna de las bromas que hacía con Harry o para que Harry riese y se pasaba de la raya lo regañaba de forma dominante la pareja de Jemm, Liria, ya que éste era demasiado blando con él, otro que le intentaba ayudar a que se acoplase a la vida de la cueva era Remmsay que le empezó a enseñar la técnica de la realización de herramientas normales como mágicas aunque esto último no lo sabía ya que el vocabulario de Harry era reducido. Con los primeros que había visto, se había hecho amigo de ellos, Hera y Ronne, pero como ellos estaban ocupados recogiendo comida y su almacenamiento para el invierno no los veía mucho.  
  
En una tarde de otoño, cuando Harry había salido frustrado de otra de sus clases con Jen y sentándose en el hogar donde le había colocado una vez que había salido del área de enfermos porque no había avanzado nada en el vocabulario, enfadándose consigo mismo y pagándolo con todos los que se acercaban a su lado para animarlo con su presencia haciendo que estos se alejasen de él ofuscados con sus cambios de humor que experimentaba muchas veces después de las clases de Jen.  
  
-Esto no puede seguir así Harry. No puedes estar viviendo en un sitio donde no te puedes comunicar si no aprendes pronto su lengua te tendrás que vivir si no quieres ser un marginado. Pero aquí vivo tan bien es como la familia que nunca había tenido. Si tan solo supiera hablar este maldito dialecto- se dice a si mismo en voz alta con voz enojada, se aprieta sus manos fuertemente haciéndose daño y a los pocos minutos notó como de sus manos salían unas bolas de poder de un color dorado- ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta perplejo tocando las bolas con los dedos de su otra mano notando como su piel empezaba a absorber la energía sintiendo una sensación agradable.  
  
Al desaparecer totalmente toda energía de sus manos sintió como si unos grandes globos pero hechos de cuero chocaban contra su espalda calándolo totalmente y ver que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una piel de jabalí salvaje con una bellota delante de él sujeta por un gancho que se enganchaba en su cabeza y en posición cuadrúpeda.  
  
-¡¡Sorius!!- grita Harry- esto no le va a gustar a Liria, sabes que ella es muy protectora conmigo- dice enojado y con un brillo en sus ojos.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta de Sorius que en esos momentos se estaba riendo de la situación de Harry por venganza a que le rechazasen de la manera que éste le había hecho sin percibir que Harry había hablado perfectamente en su lengua, pero lo que si obtuvo fue un fuerte abrazo de Liria y de Jen que casi lo ahoga ya que estaban presentes en el lugar ya que había visto a Sorius muy sospechoso acompañado de Jemm y Remmsay.  
  
-Oh, Gred. Has conseguido hablar perfectamente nuestra lengua- dice contenta Jen dejando noqueado al nombrado ya que había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho ésta.  
  
-Sí, hijo- dicen entre lágrimas Liria- Ahora que ya has aprendido podremos adoptarte en nuestro hogar junto a nuestra hija Lil.  
  
JEJEJEJE, SOY MALO Y LO DEJO AQUÍ POR EL MOMENTO. QUIERO AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A OLI!, SALLY, NELLY ESP POR MANDARME SUS REVIEWS Y ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ELLS. QUIERO RECALCAR QUE CUALQUIER IDEA QUE ME DÉIS ESTARÁ BIEN RECIBIDA. NO SE CUANDO PODRÉ VOLVER A PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO YA QUE ENTRARÉ EN PLENOS EXAMENES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO INTENTARÉ HACER UN HUECO PARA ESTA HISTORIA. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Esta historia esta sacada de mi invención con ideas de la historia de Harry Potter y de los hijos de la tierra. Siento mucho en lo referido a los hechizos pero como no soy bueno en escribirlos los pondré todos en español.(  
  
Capitulo 4: Querido Hijo  
  
Las clases habían empezado y todo el mundo mágico se había enterado el día uno de septiembre que su héroe, Harry Potter, ese año no iba a poder ir al colegio Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts debido a unos problemas familiares que no fueron concretados aunque sólo los mortifagos sabía la autentica verdad.  
  
-Aquí está el pobretón y la sangre sucia, ¿oh! ¿dónde está el cara rajada?- dice sarcásticamente Malfoy como sabe hacerlo el solo cuando entra el vagón donde se encontraba Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville.  
  
-Pierdete, Malfoy- escupe enfadado Ron.  
  
-Claro no sabéis donde está y eso os cabrea- comenta éste sonriendo con malicia y con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Malfoy si no nos lo vas a decir es mejor que te largues antes de que te ocurra lo mismo que el año pasado- comenta enfadada Ginny.  
  
Malfoy se fue de ese vagón dando un portazo. A los pocos minutos de que todos volviesen a sus cosas, Luna seguir leyendo el Quisquilloso, Hermione aún continuaba leyendo un libro de Encantamientos que no lo había dejado de leer cuando había entrado Malfoy con sus matones, Ginny mirando el paisaje absorta en sus pensamientos, Neville cuidando de su nueva adquisición vegetal y Ron leyendo por enésima vez el libro de Quidditch a través de los tiempos entraron por la puerta los miembros del ED.  
  
-Hermione, es verdad los rumores que Harry no va a venir a Hogwarts de momento- dice preocupada Susan Bones que estaba al frente del grupo del ED.  
  
-Me temo que sí. Dumbledore no nos ha dado a nosotros tampoco muchos detalles de lo que le ocurre a Harry y tampoco nos hemos enterado de mucho espiando en las reuniones- dice Hermione separando el rostro de la lectura para mirar a los presentes.  
  
-Entonces el ED desaparecerá- dice preocupado Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-Me temo que sí, ahora que no es necesario al tener seguramente un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras competente y al ser una asociación ilegal- comenta Hermione con el ceño fruncido al recordar que el año pasado había roto las reglas de forma voluntaria aunque había sido de forma justificada.  
  
Después de haber aclarado ese punto unos cuantos del ED se quedaron en el vagón para charlar con ellos sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, cuantos TIMOS habían aprobado y que asignaturas se iban a coger.  
  
Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y subieron con Luna, Neville y Ginny a uno de los carruajes que les llevó hasta las puertas de Hogwarts para dirigirse al comedor y sentarse cada uno en la mesa correspondiente, Luna con los de Ravenclaw y Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor donde empezaron a entablar una conversación con los de la mesa mientras McGonagall llegaba con los de primero para la Selección.  
  
-Que hambre tengo, haber si acaban pronto- comenta Ron mientras sus tripas gruñían por estar vacías provocando a los de su alrededor unas sonrisas de diversión. -Ron, por favor, compórtate. Que no queda mucho y por favor que nadie te mata de hambre durante las vacaciones- expresa Hermione enfadada por el comportamiento infantil de su compañero.  
  
Ante lo cual Ron se calla de mala gana y el resto de la mesa se impresiona al ver que era la primera vez que Ron y Hermione no montaban una de sus peleas de principios de año por la comida como hacían siempre.  
  
Después de la selección Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento para pronunciar el discurso de antes del banquete.  
  
-Me alegra veros a todos de nuevo. Unos vienen- indicando a los de primero- y otros se han ido- refiriéndose a los que habían acabado séptimo- ¡Bienvenidos! a todos aquí de nuevo, es una alegría teneros para rellenar esas cabecitas de información. En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como éste no lo es, ¡al ataque!.  
  
Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con risas y aplausos, y el director se sentó con sumo cuidado y se echó la larga barba sobre un hombro para que no se le metiera en el plato, pues la comida había aparecido por arte de magia, y las cinco largas mesas estaban llenas a rebosar de trozos de carne asada, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de zumo de calabaza.  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso una vez más de pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al director.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnifico banquete, os pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso- anunció Dumbledore- Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo- comunicó mirando especialmente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor especialmente a la zona de Ron y Hermione que se miraban nerviosamente debido principalmente a la ausencia de Harry- El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van quinientos treinta y uno veces, que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que podéis revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.  
  
Este año hay un cambio en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a al profesora Delacuar, que se encargará de las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Hubo una gran ovación especialmente por parte de los chicos haciendo que a las chicas se les frunciese el ceño de cabreo y pegando en el caso de que tuviesen pareja un puñetazo en el brazo.  
  
Después el director siguió diciendo:  
  
-Según tengo entendido, se ha corrido el rumor de que Harry Potter no está en el colegio y es cierta pero ninguno de las hipótesis que se especulen son dudosas y me gustaría certificar que el Señor Potter se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y que por motivos personales se ha tenido que ausentar de tiempo indeterminado. Pasemos a otra cosa, las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch....  
  
El discurso del director terminó como otros años diciendo sobre el campeonato de las casas y sobre la copa de Quidditch. Después los prefectos llevaron a los de primer año como siempre hasta la sala común de sus respectivas casas para irse a sus habitaciones a descansar porque mañana madrugarían para dar comienzo con las clases.  
  
...................................  
  
Harry al oír las palabras de Liria que ya consideraba en tan poco tiempo como su madre además de que tenía un parecido perfecto con su madre y que tenía un carácter parecido al de la señora Weasley empezó a llorar una mezcla de alegría y tristeza por lo que estaba viviendo y lo que se había perdido por culpa de Voldemort si éste no hubiese ido a por él y sus padres.  
  
-Gred, lo que mi mujer quiere decir- comenzó a expresarse Jemm- es que en este corto periodo que has estado con nosotros has demostrado ser alguien muy especial para los de esta cueva, en especial, para Liria, Lil y para mi, por lo que en la próxima reunión de la cueva- dentro de una semana se dice para si mismo- propondremos que te unas a nosotros y que recibas el nombre de nuestro hogar con todo lo que eso indica- termina de expresarse Jemm apretando el hombro de Harry suavemente mientras que Liria continuaba llorando de alegría mientras que la pequeña Lil daba saltos de alegría alrededor de los que estaban en el hogar del Dragón.  
  
-Sí, Gred. Será mejor que no rechistes mucho que Liria ha estado intentando que fueras su hijo desde que te vio y desde que despertaste ha estado pendiente de ti como si fueras un bebe- comenta Sorius divertido rompiendo la tensión creada por la situación.  
  
-Jejeje, si no queda más remedio- comenta divertido como Sorius empezaba a correr por el hogar perseguido por un par de vejigas llenas de agua previamente encantadas por Liria y viendo la cara de ésta añadió- Me gustaría ser vuestro hijo y yo también os quiero mucho.  
  
Harry se acercó a Liria y la abrazó cariñosamente haciendo que la persecución de los objetos a Sorius se detuviesen cayendo al suelo mojando varias pieles, luego Harry cogió a Lil y empezó a jugar con ella.  
  
-Habrá que entrenarlo más a fondo- comento Remmsay- si queremos que sea un digno hombre de este hogar. Y me parece que ha hecho muy buenas migas con Jen- añade divertido en voz baja a Jemm.  
  
-Sí, es verdad últimamente esos dos están muy juntos- abre los ojos al darse cuenta de una cosa- Oh, no. Si Gred se une a Jen tendré a dos mujeres de carácter fuerte en el hogar del Dragón- comenta tragando saliva.  
  
-Puede ser peor- comenta Sorius- por lo menos a ti no te tiran las cosas a la cabeza y además mi futura compañera no hace nada por evitarlo.  
  
-No es mi culpa sino la tuya por estar enredando- comenta divertida Sam, la futura compañera de Sorius que había llegado hasta allí por el jaleo y ser amiga intima de Liria- Además te lo tienes merecido que Liria quiere mucho a ese muchacho.  
  
Todos antes estas palabras miran hacia donde Harry con Lil, y Jen se lo estaban pasando bien con unas simples piedras jugando al juego de las Tabas mientras que Liria estaba absorta observándolos con los ojos llorosos sin atender lo que estaban haciendo a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Qué bonita visión!, y si la hacemos más enternecedora si...- comenzó a decir Sorius cuando recibió un codazo de Sam- ¡Ouch!, ¿qué he hecho?- pregunta éste.  
  
-Eso por estar pensando en cosas malas y esto por ser tú- termina dándole un beso en los labios dejando a Sorius atontado en el sitio mientras que Sam salía de allí divertida esperando a que éste saliese detrás de ella para recibir más.  
  
-Amigo siempre te hace lo mismo- comenta divertido Remmsay- Ve y ataca como un buen perro fiel por su dueño, jejeje.  
  
Sorius haciendo caso a Remmsay fue a perseguir a Sam por toda la cueva para recibir otro de esos besos que lo habían atrapado en las redes de una mujer como ninguna había hecho hasta esas fechas desde que hacía años desde después de sus ritos del despertar de su virilidad.  
  
Después de que todos se hubiesen recuperado y más o menos acostumbrados de que Harry o bien conocido ahora Gred hablase perfectamente el idioma que hablaban todos y de que éste aceptase ser del hogar del Dragón. Empezaron a explicarle una serie de apuntes de gran importancia. Lo primero que se enteró y se quedó sorprendido, sin oportunidad de ocultar de algún modo, era que había caído en el territorio de la hermandad de los Donis, una asociación de cuevas- cinco en total- que cada uno de sus habitantes poseía alguna clase de poderes mágicos y que en la cueva que se encontraba era la más joven de todas ellas ya que un número reducido de muchachos – más o menos unos veinte- se habían ido de sus respectivos hogares para fundar una nuevo refugio y que era la primera vez que intentarían mantener el título de primera después de que en el último verano habían conseguido ganar a las cuevas de Labus y Mot que eran las más importantes y más grandes de todos los cubiles de la hermandad y que siempre se encontraban enfrentadas por cualquier motivo provocando luchas entre ellas pero que en verano lo dejaban a un lado sus diferencias para reunirse todas. Le confirmaron algo que ya intuía por como estaba habitada la cueva era que se disponía en hogares separados por paredes de caliza formado a partir de un cincel y un martillo creados por Remmsay y hechizados por éste para que trabajasen la piedra sobre piedra para dar forma a las paredes. Había siete hogares: el hogar del Dragón era donde el líder de la cueva vivía con su familia (Jemm, Liria, Lil y ahora Harry o Gred), el hogar del Grim era donde vivía el segundo (Sorius y Sam), el hogar del Licantropo lugar donde dormía el artesano y consejero (Remmsay), hogar del Doni en el cual se hospedaban los visitantes y los enfermos( donde por el momento vivían Hera y Ronne hasta que tuviesen instalado un nuevo hogar), hogar de Gryff lugar donde los jóvenes cazadores sin pareja (Fredi, Georg y Nevill), hogar del Fénc zona donde las muchachas pasaban sus primeros ritos que las enmarcaban como mujeres y donde esperaban pretensiones de muchachos (Jen, Lun y Laven) y por último el hogar de Comedor donde se realizaban las tareas de despiece de las piezas, secado y su posterior almacenamiento. Una cosa que le había interesado a Harry era quién y cómo le habían encontrado y había insistido tanto a Liria y a Jemm que al final cedieron y le contaron que fue Jen que estaba en una de sus habituales rastreos de la zona para una posterior caza con el resto del grupo para la reposición de alimentos cuando ella se encontró con él, medio desangrado y medio muerto por el producto de unas profundas heridas reconociendo que el animal que las había infringido era un oso de las cavernas uno de los únicos animales que no era afectado por la magia como buena rastreadora y cazadora, llamó al resto de los rastreadores que se encontraban con ella y lo llevaron a la cueva dejando en el suelo una especie de material que reflejaba los rayos del sol- las gafas de Harry- y un palo- la varita de Harry- y que tanto Jen como Liria no se separaron de él, esto último lo contó Jemm que recibió un codazo de su pareja por comentar algo fuera de lugar.  
  
Días después Harry se encontraba en el hogar de Doni con Jemm y Sorius intentando meditar ya que según Liria y Remmsay expertos en hechizar objetos era una de los métodos más importantes para canalizar el núcleo mágico interior y así soltar con mayor facilidad la magia sin necesidad de que tus emociones lo hiciesen por ti pero con los que tenía a su lado era difícil concentrarse debido a que hacían el ganso continuamente hechizando objetos y haciendo funciones con ellos. En la última de esas ocasiones habían transformado unos trozos de cuero en muñecos que representaban a los habitantes de esa cueva para luego darles movimientos haciendo que algunos de ellos tuviesen que realizar tareas humillantes o les cambiaban alguna de las partes de sus cuerpos en partes animales como el fue el caso del muñeco de Liria que Sorius lo medio-transfiguró en un Troll que no hacía otra cosa que realizar cosas degradantes como revolcarse en lodo o comer mierda mientras perseguía pero en esa ocasión tanto Sorius como Jemm no se dieron cuenta de que Liria se había acercado hasta el hogar para ver como progresaba Harry en su entrenamiento mental pero al ver como Harry se reía por lo bajo de las gansadas de los otros dos montó en cólera y aún más al ver como le carite-rizaba Sorius sin que su Jemm hiciese nada por lo que cogió a los dos por las orejas.  
  
-Gred, sigue meditando que yo vuelvo dentro de poco para supervisarte y aconsejarte- comenta Liria toda roja de furia.  
  
Harry a lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de horror, terror y dolor que expelían los dos hombres que hasta un momento estaban a su lado a la vez que oía los gritos de cólera de Liria. Intentó concentrarse excluyendo los sonidos externo consiguiéndolo unos minutos antes de que Liria volviese a entrar al hogar mucho más calmada y controlada.  
  
Esos diez primeros días con Liria como supervisora dieron los resultados que esperaban después de horas de meditación primero sin ningún objeto o persona que le molestase para pasar luego con los objetos y finalizar con las personas. Una vez que consiguió desentenderse de los objetos que le molestaban, no tuvo ninguna dificultad a la hora de pasar con el siguiente nivel de dificultad que era con las personas aunque con una de las personas tuvo más dificultad de concentrarse en su objetivo de dejar la mente en blanco y canalizar su poder a sus manos reflejándolo en bolas de energía que dependiendo del uso que quería darles cambiaban de color, esa persona era Jen pero gracias al consejo que le dio Liria cuando había visto ésta que su futuro hijo se desconcertaba con la visión de la hermosa joven le dio el consejo de que vaciase también su corazón de sentimientos.  
  
Mientras que Harry se dedicaba a realizar el primer paso de su preparación antes de la prueba de la iniciación para que pudiese entrar dentro del clan y ser un miembro varonil en estado adulto con todas las tareas que eso acarrea, Sorius y Jemm se dedicaban a realizar tareas forzadas trayendo piedras de un sitio a otro con un montón de piedras levitando detrás de ellos que les cascaban cada vez que se paraban más de dos minutos.  
  
Aprendido el autocontrol y la canalización sobre su cuerpo y su mente, Harry empezó a realizar ejercicios físicos guiado esta vez sí por Sorius y Jemm que no volvieron a realizar ninguna de las suyas al aprender que no se debía hacer el ganso durante el entrenamiento de Harry. Comenzaron imponiendo a Harry un hechizo aumenta gravitatorio para que el cuerpo de éste empezase a constumbrarse a grandes esfuerzos, primero con simples movimientos de la vida diaria que lo dejaban reventado.  
  
-¿Esto es necesario?- pregunto Harry al segundo día de que llevase el hechizo ya que al anochecer caía dormido en la cama nada más llegar a sus mantas.  
  
-Sí, Gred. Es necesario si queremos que vivas solo durante toda una fase lunar para que te conviertas en un hombre- le respondió Jemm.  
  
-Entonces para que pregunto- comenta Harry sarcásticamente sabiendo que ellos no lo pillarían debido a que en esa época consideraban hombre a todo aquel que llegaba vivo hasta los catorce años y en su época solo era un adolescente que no se sabía cuidar de si mismo- Entonces a empezar de nuevo.  
  
Pasaron los días y al final Harry se acostumbró a ese hechizo por lo que pronto empezó a realizar ejercicios típicos de fortalecer el músculo y aumentar la resistencia de las fibras musculares. Primero empezó llevando piedras de tamaño mediano en un circuito construido por Sorius con desniveles y todo el rato lo tenía que hacer corriendo, al principio le costó llevar el ritmo con muchos parones entre una carrera y otra pero al final se acostumbró a llevar ese tipo de piedras. Luego le dieron a llevar mágicamente piedras de tamaños mayores (más de cien kilogramos) que hacía que cada molécula de su cuerpo tuviese la misma carga, es decir, los cien kilogramos o más, también le costó lo suyo para conseguir llegar hasta el final del circuito sudando lágrimas y sangre pero como el cuerpo humano es una maquina perfecta creada por la naturaleza para acostumbrarse a cualquier circunstancia impuesta en su medio si en los primeros momentos no lo matan. Harry al final se acostumbró a llevar encima cualquier objeto que pesase entre ciento cincuenta y trescientos kilogramos por cualquier tipo de superficie menos las pendientes totalmente verticales con un grado de inclinación de 90º. Harry con el ejercicio había cogido un buen cuerpo físico con todos los músculos aumentados de tamaño con todo eso conllevaba cuadraditos en el vientre, bíceps enormes, un culo perfecto y piernas bien moldeadas, aunque estuviese mucho músculo no le hacía lento sino todo lo contrario ya que gracias a la carrera continua que le habían hecho hacer tenía una gran agilidad y rapidez en sus movimientos además de que éstos eran sigilosos, su piel por la acción del sol estaba bronceada, su pelo en ese tiempo le había crecido hasta los hombros haciéndose una coleta y Jemm le había ayudado en su primer afeitado Después de ver como Harry o conocido ahora como Gred no tuviese ninguna dificultad, decidieron complicar aún más el circuito poniendo hechizos y objetos transformado en animales salvajes para simular como sería más o menos esos días de independencia pero un poco exagerados. Harry estaba en esos derrocheros esquivando a criaturas y hechizos con un peso adicional cuando un hechizo repulsor le impactó de llenó haciendo que soltase la carga y saliese volando por los aires desapareciendo del campo de visión del circuito.  
  
Fue a parar entre unos matorrales de espinos produciéndose varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo, se iba auto-curando mientras salía del zarzal cuando aparecieron Jemm y Sorius.  
  
-Vaya, hijo. Que rápido te hechas amigos- dice recuperándose de la preocupación por verlo desaparecer sin saber donde había caído para quedarse asombrado como lo estaba Sorius.  
  
Harry al ver que los dos estaban asombrados por algo que él no tenía ni idea les hizo con un gesto que era lo que ocurría y Sorius con una señal de la mano indicándole que se mirase el hombro y vería lo que tanto les había impactado a esos dos que eran los que no se quedan de piedra ante nadie o nada aunque con Liria no era el caso.  
  
Desplazó la cabeza hacia el lado donde le había indicado Sorius que lo hiciese y vio una cosa blanca, pequeña y voladora inmóvil en el aire moviendo sus alitas al lado de su hombro como si lo conociera de algo. Lo había reconocido en segundos que era pero nunca había ido de esa especie ni siquiera a Hagrid o a Ron o a Charle. Era un....  
  
............................................  
  
Hermione estaba saliendo de una de las clases de Pociones cuando es detenido por Malfoy.  
  
-Granger, no te preocupas por la seguridad de San Potter- dice maliciosamente Malfoy- No te he visto mirando por la biblioteca como una maniática para saber que le ha ocurrido al cara rajada.  
  
-Confío en la palabra del Profesor Dumbledore, es un extraordinario mago y un buen hombre- dice defendiéndose de las palabras del otro.  
  
-Sí, lo olvidaba. El amante de los muggles y sangre sucias nunca puede fallar, equivocarse o mentir. Pero si yo fuera tú me preguntaría porque el profesor Dumbledore es tan esquivo desde el día que desapareció Potter y se pasea de la biblioteca a la torre de Astronomía todos los días con el semblante serio...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que apareció Ron para meterse por medio y sacar a Hermione para echarle el sermón de que no se tenía que acercar a las serpientes de Slytherin sobre todo desde la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado y se metieron en la siguiente que era Transformación que por suerte la tenían junta los dos aunque en otras clases estaban separados debido a que se iban a preparar para diferentes profesiones Ron había intentado para ser Auror pero como no le llegó los TIMOS cogió las mismas que hizo Charle, su hermano mayor, para ser cuidador de animales o caza monstruos mientras que Hermione al haber aprobado todos los TIMOS con las mejores notas desde hacía cincuenta años se había postulado para entrar en el ministerio para cambiar leyes injustas a criaturas como los elfos domésticos o eliminar la corrupción que se habían instaurado en el ministerio por los sangre limpias para que hiciesen lo que ellos mandasen.  
  
Hermione durante esa clase estuvo pensando en lo que Malfoy le había dicho y empezó a realizar una investigación sobre lo que le había ocurrido en realidad a su amigo Harry.  
  
QUE OS HA PARECIDO??? ESTA BIEN O MAL. QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A MI HERMANA QUE EL DIA 2 DE JUNIO CUMPLE AÑOS AUNQUE ELLA ME TRATE COMO UN TRAPO. NO HAY UNA SOLA HISTORIA DECENTE QUE PUBLIQUEN EN ESTOS DÍAS EXCEPTUANDO LA MÍA, CLARO. JEJEJE 


	5. Capitulo 5

Esta historia esta sacada de mi invención con ideas de la historia de Harry Potter y de los hijos de la tierra. Siento mucho en lo referido a los hechizos pero como no soy bueno en escribirlos los pondré todos en español.(  
  
Capitulo 5: Conocimientos reveladores  
  
La cría de Whinney era una potranca gris.  
  
-Creo que voy a llamarla Gris- dijo Ayla a Jondolar-. Y será el caballo de Jondayla. Pero tendremos que enseñarlos a los dos- sonrió complacida ante la perspectiva.  
  
Al día siguiente, ya en la zona del refugio destinada a los caballos, Corredor recibió a su joven hermana con ávida curiosidad, pero bajo la rigurosa supervisión de Whinney. Casualmente, Ayla miraba en dirección al área de viviendas cuando vio acercarse a Zelandoni. Le sorprendió que la donier acudiera a ver a la nueva potranca, ya que rara vez realizaba el menos esfuerzo por ver a los animales. Otros habían encontrado ocasión para ir a verlos, y Ayla les había pedido que no se aproximaran demasiado al principio, pero la donier le fue presentada personalmente a Gris.  
  
-Jonokol me ha anunciado que dejará la Novena Caverna cuando vayamos a la próxima Asamblea Estival- dijo la donier después de examinar a la potranca.  
  
-En fin, ya lo preveías- contestó Ayla, un tanto tensa.  
  
-¿Has decidido ya si serás mi nueva acólita?- preguntó Zelandoni sin rodeos ni vacilaciones.  
  
La joven bajó la vista y luego volvió a mirar a la Primera.  
  
Zelandoni aguardó y, finalmente, miró a Ayla a los ojos.  
  
-Creo que no tienes elección. Sabes que algún día recibirás la llamada, quizá antes de lo que piensas. Lamentaría ver aniquilado tu potencial, aun si lograras sobrevivir si apoyo ni adiestramiento.  
  
Ayla intentó por todos los medios zafarse de su imperiosa mirada. De pronto, procedente de las profundidades de su ser o de los recovecos de su cerebro, encontró un recurso. Sintió crecer en su interior un poder y supo que no se hallaba ya bajo la coacción de la donier, sino que, por el contrario, era ella quien ejercía control sobre la Primera, y sostuvo la mirada. Eso le produjo una sensación indescriptible, una sensación de fuerza, de dominio, de autoridad que nunca antes había experimentado conscientemente.  
  
Cuando Ayla redujo la presión sobre Zelandoni, ésta desvió la mirada, y al volver a mirarla un instante después, no percibió ya en ella la sensación de enorme poder que la había sorprendido. Ayla la miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad. En sus brazos, Jondayla empezó a agitarse como si le molestara algo, y la madre concentró su atención en la niña.  
  
Zelandoni temblaba, pero enseguida se controló. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se volvió a mirar de nuevo a Ayla, esta vez de forma sinceramente afectuosa, y no desafiante como antes, con lo que sin preverlo había provocado la pugna de voluntades.  
  
-Dime ahora que no eres una Zelandoni- dijo con serenidad.  
  
Ayla se sonrojó y, llena de incertidumbre, miró alrededor como si buscara una escapatoria. Cuando volvió a mirar a la corpulenta mujer, Zelandoni era la imponente presencia que siempre había conocido.  
  
-Se lo diré a Jondolar- contestó, y de inmediato bajo la mirada hacia la niña.  
  
De ese día ya habían pasado quince años y ahora la Zelandoni era Ayla pero todo el mundo le llamaba por su nombre de ceremonias, mientras su hija se pasaba los días de verano con su amiga y compañera de andanzas, la yegua Gris, escapando de las garras de su madre que intentaba que aprendiese todo lo que a ella le habían enseñado.  
  
-Gris, que puedo hacer- se pregunta a si misma Jondayla- Por una parte me gusta todo lo que me enseña mi madre pero por otro no me quiero convertir en una Zelandoni como lo es ella.  
  
La yegua en señal de respuesta le da unos cuantos resoplidos mientras iban galopando por los terrenos de la décima cuarta caverna mientras varios jóvenes la iban saludando e intentaban entablar una conversación que nunca llegaba debido a que hacía dos años había pasado su ceremonia de los primeros ritos del Don de la Madre.  
  
Jondayla que al haber crecido con la acolita de la Primera de los Zelandoni, y que luego se convirtió en la Primera también y su padre Jondolar, experto tallador del pedernal, había salido una mezcla de personalidad de los dos, era una chica divertida, sincera y escéptica en algunos temas que había oído en alguna discusión entre la Zelandoni. Ahora se encontraba huyendo de la primera de todos ellos, su madre, que aunque fuese buena con ella y le hubiese enseñado todo lo que ella sabía, un error por su parte en opinión de su padre, no quería seguir los mismos pasos ya que la quería convertir en su acolita debido a que estaba convencida de que sería llamada como había sido ella, aunque esto tanto su padre como ella (Jondayla) no estaban muy convencidos ya que la que había sido primera antes que ella la había persuadido para que fuese su acólito.  
  
-Tienes razón, Gris. La única forma que tengo para no ser su acolita es hacer como hace el abuelo pero por un tiempo más largo- comenta Jondayla decidida, se mueven una serie de músculos de sus perfectos y dorados muslos que indicaban un cambio de sentido directo a su hogar, la novena caverna.  
  
En la novena caverna, solo se encontraban los miembros más viejos que por motivos de salud no habían podido abandonarla, entre ellos su abuela y su abuelo. Tenía que despistar a esos dos sin que la vieran ya que si la localizaban, esos dos eran capaces de cogerla, hablarle de tú a tú y convencerla de que asiente la cabeza, algo de lo que ella no estaba dispuesta hacer todavía. Había escuchado las aventuras de sus padres y de su abuelo durante sus viajes y de todo lo que habían traído de estos aportando novedades que les hacían la vida más fácil. Dejó a la yegua, Gris, en el valle del Río para que los de la cueva no le viesen acercarse desde lejos, se metió por el camino de los talladores, era el camino que realizaban los talladores de la caverna para ir al refugio de los talladores y volver a la novena caverna, y que en estos momentos no estaba transitado.  
  
Sigilosamente llegó hasta su hogar que ahora se encontraba bastante decorado debido a los regalos que habían recibido al ser su madre la Zelandoni y que últimamente Ayla, su madre, se pasaba más tiempo en el hogar de la Doni que en suyo propio con su hija y su esposo. Llegó hasta su zona de descanso, cogió el saco de dormir, unas cuantas piedras de hacer fuego, algunas prendas de invierno principalmente y un poco de verano, su nutria con algunas plantas medicinales que había recogido durante la primavera, el verano y un poco del otoño, su honda para cazar pequeños animales, su lanzador para poder alimentarse de grandes reses y por supuesto todo el instrumental necesario para poner al caballo para los viajes como las cuerdas entre otras cosas.  
  
Y como había venido se fue de lo que había conocido como su hogar para conocer otro mundo que todos sus parientes o casi todos habían conocido en mayor o menor parte.  
  
........................................  
  
-Lucius, ¿has hecho lo que te dije?- preguntó fríamente Voldemort a un encapuchado arrodillado ante él y con aspecto un poco destartalado por su estancia en la prisión de los magos que aunque no estuviesen los dementores, su estancia allí te cambiaba- Espero que sí, por tú bien.  
  
-Sí, amo. Mi hijo ya ha sembrado la semilla de la desconfianza entre los más jóvenes de la Orden del Fénix- dijo entre temblores el nombrado.  
  
-Bien, a si me gusta que mis hombres hagan bien las cosas. No como el año pasado que tuve que ir al ministerio por vuestra incompetencia- dijo Voldemort con ira y frialdad haciendo que todos los mortifagos que había en la habitación temblasen solo con su voz- Pero ahora, estoy de mejor humor, así que vete Lucius antes de que cambie de idea y me apetezca torturar a uno de los incompetentes que me hizo salir en publico como le pasó a Bella.  
  
Lucius se alejó de allí arrodillado y dándole gracias a su Señor por su misericordia mientras se acercaban otros mortifagos para notificarle como habían ido las misiones y ataques tanto para reclutar magos, criaturas y bestias negras como en los ataques en el propio país como en el extranjero para empezar a infundir el miedo que una vez sus hombres y él habían causado en el pasado.  
  
Desde la desaparición del niño-héroe todo lo que había hecho le empezaba a funcionar, su nombre y su poder empezaban a alzarse de nuevo en lo más alto y el nombre de Harry Potter empezaba a quedar en el olvido gracias a la campaña que había creado en lo que había sido el hogar de Potter dejándolo a las cenizas y creando todo tipo de rumores sobre la muerte o desaparición de éste pero que Albus Dumbledore había acallado en cierta medida dejándolo a un segundo plano. Pero Dumbledore había cometido un gran error y eso lo sabía él, Lord Voldemort, y ese viejo amante de los muggles y sangre sucias y era que había mentido a sus propios seguidores dándoles una falsa tranquilidad y seguridad que en el momento de que se descubriese la verdad caería ante ellos la desconfianza hacia su líder y temor. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Voldemort que el caos en el enemigo ocurriese desde dentro para verlos caer por sus propias acciones y darles el toque de gracia para rematarlos, no como la antigua Orden que esa si que le causó dolores de cabeza, pero la nueva era tan débil que no merecía la pena atacarla sino reportaba algo bueno.  
  
-¡Colagusano!- grita Voldemort saliendo de sus pensamientos- Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y ayudes de forma que no te descubran a la sangre sucia amiga del desaparecido Potter (Hermione) a que averigüe la verdad lo antes posible- termina con el pequeño mortifago tumbado a sus pies e inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.  
  
Colagusano se levanta lentamente del sitio donde hace unos minutos se encontraba tumbado y desaparece de la puerta de la mansión de los Ryddle que ahora era el cuartel general de Voldemort y saliendo de la zona de anti-desaparición desaparece del lugar para aparecer en las cercanías de Hogwarts para convertirse en segundos en una rata con una pata de plata dirigiéndose hacia el enorme castillo que servía de colegio para los jóvenes magos.  
  
................................  
  
Habían pasado varios días de la conversación a medias que había tenido con Malfoy y ahora Hermione estaba en la biblioteca estudiando las asignaturas del curso pensando en ello, también había buscado en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida un hechizo por el cual se grababa todo lo que se hacía un día entero en un lugar específico y que se utilizaba principalmente en Gringotts, en Azkaban y lo utilizan los Aurores en situaciones especiales. Ella lo había sacado con la firma del profesor de encantamientos con la excusa por unos hechizos que éste había nombrado en clase y ella, Hermione, haciéndose la interesada había conseguido el permiso, lo había cogido, buscado el hechizo, practicar con él durante un buen rato y aplicarlo en toda la biblioteca para así saber lo que Dumbledore había estado buscando por allí ya que en una de sus guardias nocturnas lo había visto salir de la biblioteca, algo raro en él debido a que éste según lo que le había contado Harry tenía un montón de instrumentos y libros raros y antiguos en sus estanterías.  
  
Hermione realizó el complicado hechizo mientras que con ayuda de Ginny consiguió despistar a la bibliotecaria que siempre estaba encima de los estudiantes para que no incumpliesen las normas en su de trabajo gracias a una de las invenciones de George y Fred.  
  
-Gracias, Ginny. Sin ti no sabría como habría podido despistar a la Bibliotecaria ( no me acuerdo ahora del nombre).  
  
-De nada. Si con eso ayudo a que Harry regrese del lugar donde esté- dice Ginny una vez que Hermione había salido de la biblioteca ya que a ella la habían echado del lugar.  
  
Pasaron los días y el hechizo no relevaba ninguna cosa en particular solo estudiantes que iban y venían del lugar mirando y cogiendo libros para sus clases y deberes. Pero en una noche que estaba haciendo guardia por los pasillos del colegio vio como Dumbledore salía de la biblioteca con una cara muy preocupada dirigiéndose hacia la torre norte, la de astronomía. Hemione dijo a Ron que la esperase en la base de las escaleras mientras ella iba hacia arriba a averiguar algo de información. Ella con todo el sigilo del mundo y a una cierta distancia del profesor para que no la descubriese lo siguió llevando encima todo el trayecto un sentimiento de ir sucia por romper normas y estar espiando al Director, todo eso valió la pena según ella ya que vio en lo alto de la torre a la Profesora Sinistra (me parece que es esta la de astronomía) y a Firenze además del profesor Dumbledore. Y empezó a escuchar una conversación interesante o eso le pareció apuntando todo en una libreta que siempre llevaba encima.  
  
-Hoy tampoco he tenido suerte en la búsqueda de una forma de liberar a Harry ¿Qué han dicho hoy las estrellas y los planetas?- pregunta Dumbledore.  
  
Así que Harry estaba en aprietos y el Profesor Dumbledore había mentido a todos para que no nos preocupásemos de lo que le podría pasar, era un hipócrita, pensó Hermione.  
  
-Hoy marte esta de un color rojo vivo y mercurio tiene un color azul mar- comento Firenze al cielo con aire soñador.  
  
-Hoy los planetas están muy extraños, tanto marte como mercurio han tomado una coloración poco común y se han alineado con el planeta formando una conjunción muy peculiar indicando cambios del pasado- informó Sinistra comentando las palabras de Firenze de una forma más entendible.  
  
-Muchas gracias- Dumbledore mira por el telescopio que había hecho aparecer por magia y después de estar un rato mirando al cielo- Venir a mi despacho si hay alguna novedad.  
  
Hermione se fue escaleras abajo para seguir con la ronda con Ron antes de que Dumbledore bajase y les pillase rondando cerca de él.  
  
Al día siguiente, Hermione reunió a todos de la ED para comunicar a todos ellos lo que había averiguado de sus investigaciones tanto en la biblioteca con el hechizo como espiando a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía con otros dos profesores.  
  
-Os he reunido de nuevo desde el año pasado para comunicaros que es lo que más o menos le ha ocurrido a Harry. Nuestro compañero y amigo nuestro que el año pasado se ofreció voluntario para enseñarnos todo lo que sabía y gracias a lo cual todos pasamos los TIMOS o el examen de Defensa con muy buena nota- empieza a comentar Hermione creando a todos sus compañeros una gran expectación- He descubierto que Dumbledore guarda información sobre el verdadero paradero de Harry y que lo que nos dijo a todos no es verdad debido a que él busca una forma de sacar a Harry del lugar donde Voldemort lo haya metido.  
  
-¿Y cómo eso es verdad?, estamos hablando del profesor Dumbledore- comento Cho astutamente que le siguió los ademanes de cabeza de todos los compañeros del grupo exceptuando al grupo que fue al ministerio con Harry.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore no es tan bueno y sabio como todo el mundo lo pinta- comenta asqueada Ginny- En mi primer año estuve dominada por el diario del que no debe ser nombrado, Dumbledore lo sabía y no hizo nada. Es más envió indirectamente a Harry a rescatarme sabiendo las posibles consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Siempre Dumbledore sabía todo lo que hacía Harry durante estos últimos años y no hizo nada, lo que pretendía era crear un arma perfecta para destruir definitivamente a Voldemort y vosotros no lo veis- termina entre lloros y gritos saliendo de la sala de requisitos seguida de cerca de Ron y Hermione dejando a los demás atrás con la boca abierta.  
  
La alcanzaron en la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que subiese a su cuarto de quinto.  
  
-Ginny, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta preocupada Hermione.  
  
-Sí, no te preocupes Hermione. Sólo es que me repatea ver como los demás continúan sus vidas sin hacer nada por Harry cuando él ha tenido una vida desagradable con sus tíos muggles y luego aquí con sus aventuras para que ellos tuviesen una vida feliz- comenta Ginny sentándose en las escaleras que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
-Sabes hermanita que estamos a tu lado para lo que quieras- comenta Ron sorprendiendo a los dos chicas que hasta el momento se había mantenido silencioso- Sé que aún lo quieres y que el año pasado lo intentaste olvidar.  
  
-Gracias Ron- le agradece su hermana- Bueno, nos veremos a la hora de comer- se despide subiendo al cuarto de las de quinto.  
  
....................................  
  
-Un Dragón ¿blanco?- comenta sorprendido Harry.  
  
Donde tenía puesta la mirada había un reptil aéreo conocido como Dragón pero que no se parecía mucho a los que Harry había visto alguna vez ya que tenía un morro alargado y redondo con unas cuantas hileras de dientes de un tamaño proporcionado y afilados, unos ojos achinados con el iris de un color azul hielo y de forma triangular, una orejas en forma de pirámide acompañadas de dos cuernos amarillos echados hacia atrás, tenía un cuello corto y delgado, el cuerpo en la zona superior era más ancha que en la parte inferior, las patas delanteras eran delgadas, ágiles con falanges distales con posibilidad de maniobrar con objetos, las patas traseras eran más redondas y fuertes para sostener el cuerpo en tierra, la cola medía unos cincuenta centímetros terminando en cuatro púas, una a cada latitud, por la espalda le pasaban dos hileras de filas de púas recorriendo desde la cabeza hasta las púas finales, y naciendo desde la espalda había dos pares de alas en formación de libélula pero constituidas por un material muy parecido al diamante ya que se podía ver similares propiedades con ese magnífica piedra preciosa.  
  
-Sí, hijo. Un Dragón Blanco. El ejemplar de dragón más extraño y poderoso que ha habitado en el planeta- comenta Jemm- Aunque debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo uno, jejejeje, es que el último que se vio por estos parajes fue mi abuelo- añade al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry.  
  
-No pongas esa cara, ahijado- comento Sorius, lo había llamado ahijado ya que lo consideraba como tal además de que lo presentaría a la cueva como miembro con sus padres- Es un honor conocerte- añade refiriéndose al dragón extendiendo la mano.  
  
-Es un placer hablar con el padrino de mi padre- comenta el Dragón devolviéndole el saludo.  
  
Estas palabras en Harry le causó un shock.  
  
El dragón había hablado con voz humana, esos dos mayores sabían sobre esa especie y seguro que todo el mundo de esta época también lo sabría. Un momento, el dragón le había llamado padre... ¿por qué?. Esos eran sus pensamientos antes de caerse al suelo siendo recogido rápidamente por Jemm que lo había visto venir.  
  
-Hace un momento, mis sentidos han fallado y he visto a un Dragón hablar- comenta Harry recuperándose gracias a un remedio aromático en el hogar del Dragón con la ayuda de su madre, Liria.  
  
-Pues... Hijo. Tu vista no ha fallado y si que has visto a un dragón hablar, más exactamente un dragón blanco, el más raro de todos ellos y el único que se puede comprometer con un ser humano- comenta Liria al principio un poco preocupada de la posible reacción que podría tener Harry pero luego terminó con orgullo.  
  
Ante esto, Harry lo único que podía hacer era aceptar el hecho de que todo podía ser si por el medio se encontraba la magia y que Liria era incapaz de mentirle.  
  
-Ahora mismo esa pequeña bestia esta jugando con Lil- comenta Liria al ver a su futuro hijo ensimismado en sus pensamientos y diciendo bestia como un apelativo cariñoso.  
  
Ante estas palabras asiente con la cabeza, se acomodó entre las mantas que le habían servido en esta ocasión para recuperarse.  
  
-Madre. Me puedes contar algo de esa especie de Dragón- le pregunta Harry a Liria.  
  
-Claro, mi amor- dice revolviéndole el pelo- El Dragón Blanco es la última de las especies mágicas que hay en el mundo debido, la más poderosa y la más civilizada de todas ellas por eso es la última de todas ellas porque ha sido capaz de adaptarse a las situaciones climáticas que ha sufrido la tierra refugiándose en muchas ocasiones entre los fuegos de los humanos, nosotros. Pero desde hace varias generaciones no se ha sabido visto ninguno hasta ahora, en el que tú, mi pequeño, se ha hecho cargo de una cría- lo abraza efusivamente- Es una especie pequeña de no mas de dos metros de alto y siete de largo, de un color blanco que refleja los rayos de sol, come de casi todo (omnívoro) y sus poderes se desconocen pero las leyendas que se cuentan dicen que pueden hablar como hace poco ha demostrado, puede tele- transportarse de un sitio a otro, puede lanzar hielo y fuego por la boca, desgarra todo lo que toca con sus garras y pinchos y una de las cosas es que con su velocidad aérea puede imitar a los rayos del sol y provocar destrozos como él ( se refiere al sol)- dice terminando de explicarle.  
  
-Muchas gracias- le responde Harry- ¿Qué puedo hacer con él?  
  
-Pues tendrás que cuidarlo- responde ésta- Gred, no te escaquearás como tu padre y tendrás esta responsabilidad.  
  
Ante estas palabras a Harry no le quedó otro remedio que acarrear con la carga de cuidar al Dragón Blanco que lo llamo Sally al tratarse de una hembra, la cual se entendía perfectamente con todos del hogar, a Liria le ayudaba en lo que podía en las tareas de la casa y hablaban de como sobreproteger a Harry, con Jemm y Sorius les ayudaba en la realización de algunas travesuras a otros de la cueva porque a lo largo de un día si no estabas atento caías en todas las bromas que ponían todos los de la cueva ( como a Harry le ocurrió el primer día que salió que se vio echando burbujas por la boca durante una hora por haber comido un caldo que le habían dado), con Lil se lo pasaba jugando todo el día a juegos de niños de esa época, con la que llamaba mama, Jen, por tener el olor de Harry encima le ayudaba en las tareas de su hogar y en todo lo que podía ayudarle y por último con Harry, su padre, al principio estuvo pegado a él haciendo todo lo que éste hacía imitándole, luego continuó con seguir los mismos ejercicios que realizaba en su entrenamiento, comía lo mismo que éste y por último lo acompañaba o estaba pendiente de él ayudándolo en lo que necesitaba.  
  
-Bien, Gred. Veo que has cogido la forma necesaria y la destreza para pasar al último punto antes de pasar a la caza, la cual aprenderás de la forma más dura que es ir solo- hizo una pausa Sorius- Te enseñaré a luchar, al ser yo el mejor en la materia descartando por supuesto a mis amigos, Jemm y Remmsay. Primero te enseñaré a defenderte y atacar sin armas para luego ir pasando al manejo del cuchillo, el hacha, la lanza y el arco.  
  
Sorius empezó a enseñar a Harry las posiciones básicas de defensa y prácticamente todos los movimientos en un baile individual. Después de horas de movimientos en solitario bajo el sol de Otoño con la supervisión de Sorius que lo corregía en lo que hacía, pudo pasar a la segunda fase del entrenamiento que consistían en sesiones de luchas contra otro contrincante para comprobar el grado de su nueva habilidad. Al principio tuvo serias dificultades para mantenerse en combate por la gran habilidad y reflejos de Sorius yendo entre los cuidados de Liria y Jen nada más terminar, pero al cabo de unas semanas conseguía mandar a su rival al suelo e inmovilizarlo.  
  
-Gred ya has comprendido el arte de manejar tu propio cuerpo en la lucha por lo que pasaremos al manejo de las armas- comenta Sorius después de recuperarse de la última paliza que le había ocasionado el nombrado.  
  
Como ocurrió en la anterior ocasión, le empezó a enseñar como sujetar las distintas armas, como utilizarlas y donde dañar con ellas a sus rivales, para luego pasar a como disponerse en el terreno con una arma a nivel defensivo y al ofensivo. Luego le empezó a enseñar todo tipo de movimientos con el cuchillo, hacha y la lanza como a lanzarlos con puntería aunque esto último tenía el problema añadido de que no veía bien.  
  
-Gred, apunta bien. La diana esta a más de dos metros de distancia del lugar donde tu anterior cuchillo ha caído.  
  
-Lo sé, pero esta vista no me deja- comenta Harry irritado.  
  
-Gred, ves con Jen que te la arregle- comento Sorius rotundamente- Ella es la especialista en la medicina y los elementos.  
  
Harry a regañadientes fue hasta donde estaba Jen y entre tartamudeos le explicó el problema que tenía e imponiendo sus manos en las órbitas oculares y con ayuda de Sally consiguió corregir totalmente el defecto de visión de éste y como muestra de agradecimiento le depositó un beso en la mejilla poniendo a ambos colorados.  
  
Harry desde que tuvo la visión perfecta empezó a dar en las dianas sin ninguna dificultad clavando las armas lo más profundo y centrado en los blancos, ganando los elogios de Sorius. Al final después de que ya tenía el manejo de las armas y sabía realizar todas las danzas defensivas y ofensivas, las cuales le había costado una temporada pillarlas por falta de ritmo interno respecto a la música pero que gracias a todas las chicas de la cueva que le habían dado clases para ello por indicaciones de Liria, empezó con los enfrentamientos con Sorius pero con armas de madera que solo ocasionaban contusiones en el cuerpo. En estos enfrentamientos, Harry tuvo más dificultades que en el cuerpo a cuerpo ya que Sorius se movía con una gran destreza dejándolo de lado en todos los ataques que intentaba como si él estuviese yendo a cámara lenta y recibiendo palos por todos lados.  
  
-Venga, Gred. Levántate, que solo llevamos cuatro días entrenando con armas y te has pasado mas tiempo en el suelo que en pie- comentó burlonamente Sorius en una de las ocasiones que se encontraban entrenando mientras que entre Jemm y Remmsay estaba sujetando a Liria para que no se lanzase a buscar a Harry y le pegase a su amigo.  
  
En los siguientes entrenamientos fueron una retórica en todos los sentidos hasta que Jemm le enseñó un método que le cambió el punto de vista a la lucha entre ambos.  
  
-Cariño, podrías enseñarle el método de nuestro hogar- le azuza Liria en cada instante en que puede.  
  
-Esta bien, se lo enseñaré- dice vencido Jemm pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- Gred puedes venir un momento.  
  
Harry que en ese momento se encontraba descansando entre uno de los sitios de la cueva donde los jóvenes se reunían para hablar, se queda sorprendido por la llamada y va hacia donde estaba el jefe de la caverna.  
  
-Gred. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido enseñarte una perspectiva de lucha que ha pasado de generación a generación en nuestro hogar y que ha servido para estar en lo más alto de la jerarquía del clan- comenta muy seriamente llevando a Harry a un claro fuera de la vista de cotillas- Verás, lo que te voy a enseñar no es ningún movimiento especial sino algo psicológico más o menos, es decir, que lo que tu cuerpo experimentará será una explosión interior que te hará ver el mundo de una perspectiva diferente.  
  
Ante estoy Harry se quedo desconcertado. No pensaba que un método de lucha se tuviese que ir meditando para potenciarlo si no más bien practicarlo aunque había oído hablar en alguna ocasión en la televisión cuando le dejaban verla alguna clases de deportes que realizaban clases de meditación.  
  
-Bien. Ahora dame tus manos- comento Jemm cogiendo las manos a Harry- Cierra los ojos y concentrarte todo lo que puedas dejando la mente despejada y clara.  
  
Harry tenía cogido a Jemm de las manos fuertemente mientras se concentraba al máximo como le habían enseñado para hacer aflorar todo su potencial mágico cuando sintió de repente una descarga recorriendo todo su cuerpo notando como éste se empezaba a parar, los latidos se hacían lentos y muy pausados, su respiración se hacía lenta y forzosa y su piel empezaba a exudar excesivamente hasta que al final todo paso y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Ya pasado el susto, Harry se dio cuenta que sus sentidos se habían agudizados y que notaba cada molécula y partícula de magia que desprendía cada objeto animado y no animado. Desde ese instante Harry comenzó a ganar a Sorius en las peleas con las armas de maderas ya que había predecido todos los movimientos de este último además de que lo veía cada movimiento a cámara lenta como ocurre en Matrix.  
  
Al final, llegado la noche de la iniciación Harry ya se podía decir que era un experto en la supervivencia con solo cuatro meses de entrenamiento ayudado por Liria, Jemm, Sorius, Remmsay, Jen y el resto del campamento que le habían ayudado en todo lo que sabían y admitido dentro de la caverna como uno más, pero tenía que pasar la iniciación de la madurez para considerarlo definitivamente como un miembro del clan además de pasar a ser un hombre y no un niño como hasta ahora se le trataba más o menos.  
  
-Buenas noches a todos, estamos en esta noche de luna llena y en el hogar central para celebrar un banquete en honor a Gred que mañana se irá para un ciclo lunar lejos de nosotros en esta dura época del año- comienza a decir Jemm una vez que todos se hubiesen callado y subiéndose a un montículo que hacía de pedestal donde la gente que se subía para tomar la palabra para hablar- Si consigue pasar la prueba, volverá hecho un hombre y un miembro más en la caverna además de que nosotros- refiriéndose a Liria, Lil y a él- nos reuniremos con el hijo o hermano que hemos adoptado desde el día que llegó.  
  
-Yo os quiero agradecer de corazón toda vuestra ayuda que le habéis brindado a él como a nosotros por los momentos difíciles que hemos pasado durante estos meses- comenta emocionada Liria.  
  
-Os lo merecéis y más él- gritan los gemelos Fredi, Georg que se encontraban medio ebrios por las bebidas fermentadas- que es un tío bien enrollado.  
  
Ante estas palabras todo el mundo se empezó a reír y comenzó la verdadera fiesta donde todos los miembros del clan empezaron a beber exceptuando los niños- Lil, Nevill y Laven- y Harry que todavía se lo consideraba como tal hasta que no hubiese pasado la prueba, además de que alguna de ellas empezaban a acaramelarse alejándose de la multitud a sitios más oscuros e íntimos donde realizaban el acto amoroso. Y los que no se iban se quedaban en torno del fuego realizando complicados movimientos de baile al sondo de tambores hechos de cuero estirado y de flautas constituidas por huesos de aves en el cual Harry participó por insistencia de Jen y con la cual aprendió varios movimientos mientras se reían de si mismos y de otros que también estaban bailando.  
  
Al día siguiente, mas bien temprano para no hacer más difícil la despedida Harry se había levantado temprano y guardado todo en una mochila, solo Jemm, Sorius y Liria se habían levantado a la vez que él o todavía como lo veía Harry que aún no se habían ido a dormir. Harry con un movimiento rápido de su arco y con los ojos cerrado indicó con una flecha la dirección que iba a tomar para alejarse del campamento e internarse en la fauna salvaje para sobrevivir durante un mes solo entre las bestias y en la época más dura de todas, el invierno, y que además según algunos rumores que habían llegado y que podían dificultarle la existencia era que algunos jóvenes de la cueva de Mot también habían elegido estas fechas para realizar la prueba de madurez. Recogió su mochila constituida de piel de dragón hecha por Liria para él con su pieles de dormir, ropa de abrigo de todo tipo de pieles de animales, calzado especial para caminar por las nieves, unos monóculos que te protegían del reflejo del sol en la nieve y de los vientos que se levantaban en las ventiscas y por supuesto sus armas para la caza de animales de todo los tamaños y para defenderse de estos también como algún instrumento para recolectar alguna planta invernal que le sirviese para subsistir en este duro clima.  
  
La flecha había indicado el sur, el camino a la civilización del gran río de la madre tierra, como le habían dicho y por donde no se aventuraban mucho debido al escaso interés de exploración o viajar para conocer tierras extranjeras donde la mayoría tenían escaso poder mágico y sus vidas estaban atadas más a las luchas entre ellos o contra los cabezas chatas (Neandertales).  
  
-Ten cuidado- le dijo Liria cuando Harry se ataba la mochila a la espalda para dirigirse hacia la dirección en la que le había indicado la flecha- No te acerques mucho a otras cavernas al estar el ambiente en el continente cargado de odio y donde dentro de poco se producirá la batalla donde una de las dos especies humanas se alzará sobre la otra dejando a la otra en le extinción.  
  
Ante esto, Harry solo puedo dar su palabra e irse con la salida del sol hacia el sur desapareciendo entre la hierba alta de la estepa.  
  
SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA PERO ENTRE LOS EXAMENES, EL JUEGO DE HP3 QUE HA SALIDO Y QUE EL VIERNES 4 QUE TUVE UN DÍA NEFASTO EN EL QUE ME SALIÓ TODO MAL INCLUIDO DOS EXAMENES Y PERDIENDO TODO LO QUE LLEVABA ENCIMA DE VALOR PERO CON LA SUERTE DE RECUPERAR LO PERDIDO EL SABADO VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR DE LOS EXÁMENES. TODO ELLO ME HA DEJADO LAS HISTORIAS A UN SEGUNDO PLANO. ALGUNAS EXPLICACIONES: DONIER- ZELANDONI- SIGNIFICA ALGO ASÍ COMO CURANDERA Y HECHICERA DE ESA ÉPOCA. DONI- ERA EL NOMBRE QUE PONEN A LA MADRE TIERRA QUE LA CONSIDERAN COMO LA DIOSA SUPREMA. ESPERO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO ACTUALICE MÁS PRONTO Y ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS. 


	6. capitulo 6entero

Esta historia esta sacada de mi invención con ideas de la historia de Harry Potter y de los hijos de la tierra. Siento mucho en lo referido a los hechizos pero como no soy bueno en escribirlos los pondré todos en español.

Capitulo 6: Solo

Harry empezó a caminar a través de la estepa con solo su mochila cargada de provisiones, ropa de abrigo, utensilios de caza (armas) y del hogar, las esteras con su lecho para dormir y en una de sus manos una lanza constituida de madera de roble con una punta de silex creada por Remmsay indestructible como él sabía hacerlas. Estaba pendiente de su entorno ya que sabía que en cualquier momento le podía saltar alguna fiera encima sobre todo en ese lugar donde los grandes carnívoros se dedicaban a realizar sus cacerías cubiertos por la hierba alta. Sus pasos eran seguros y silenciosos y siempre iba a favor del viento como le habían enseñado para no delatar su posición a ningún animal y si podía iba con un campo de visión de más de dos metros a su alrededor.

Ya era medio día y decidió realizar una parada debajo de un árbol para descansar después de varias horas de viaje y pensando como habrían reaccionado muchos de la cueva al ver que se había ido sin despedirse. Seguramente Lil se hubiese puesto a llorar, Sally (la dragona blanca) lo habría intentado encontrar para acompañarlo pero las reglas eran muy claras tenía que sobrevivir él solo sin ninguna ayuda, Jen se hubiese puesto triste y cabreada por no despedirse de ella como era debido y el resto del grupo, algunos se lo hubiesen tomado entre risas como los gemelos y otros como Jen pero en menor medida al no tener una relación tan profunda. Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio a la distancia que se acercaba un grupo de nubes negras cargadas de nieve, dio unos pequeños bocados a un trozo de carne disecada para reponer fuerzas y luego se cargó de nuevo el morral a la espalda.

No sabía por donde ir, si iba por el este desde allí se encontraría con el mar, hacia el oeste estaban las otras cuevas del clan, hacia el norte se metería de lleno en la tormenta de nieve y hacia el sur se iba directo al continente europeo. En unos segundos decidió ir al continente ya que era la única dirección más segura de momento porque de momento no quería estar en una tormenta donde todo lo que vería sería blanco y sentiría el frío penetrar hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo.

Reanudó la marcha hacia el sur a un ritmo más o menos constante (cuatro kilómetros por hora) y siempre pendiente de los cambios ambientales como de su alrededor para no ser pillado por sorpresa. Pasaba las horas y lo único que podía era caminar, pasó de un paisaje estepario con hierba alta y amarilla con unos pocos árboles distanciados entre ellos con animales herbívoros alimentándose de esa hierba seca mientras que los carnívoros esperaban su momento para lanzarse sobre ellos y comérselos a un paisaje de hierba más corta y más seca con el suelo medio congelado con unos bosquecillos agrupados de pino negro resistente a las temperaturas frías y que se aclimata bien a ese tipo de suelo helado de casi todo el año y donde los grandes carnívoros tenían sus hogares en las cuevas que se formaban de las elevaciones de caliza de ese paisaje. Harry estaba recorriendo a gran velocidad caminándose a una pequeña excavación justa para su tamaño y que parecía deshabitada cuando la tormenta le alcanzó de lleno derribándolo al suelo en un primer momento por una fuerte ráfaga de viento mojándose la ropa por el contacto de ésta con el suelo húmedo y frío que poco a poco se iba llenando de pequeños cristales de agua solidificada que empezaban a enterrar a un Harry tumbado por el viento. Con dificultad se quitó de encima la nieve que le empezaba a cubrir pero tuvo serios problemas para levantarse del lugar ya que el fuerte viento impedía a su cuerpo despegarse del suelo, primero puso una pierna en ángulo recto y con la otra se impulso para colocarse en cuclillas en contra del fuerte viento que lo impulsaba a tumbarse de espaldas y dejarlo sepultado por la nieve aunque Harry se mantuvo en esa posición resistiendo a los embistes de los soplos de los céfiros y poco a poco con la espalda curvada se puso de pie y empezó a caminar pesadamente a través de la nieve que ya se encontraba varios palmos por encima del suelo. Con la nieve dándole en la cara y el viento en contra, se encontró por fin en el interior de la cueva empapado por la nieve.

Con un movimiento de muñeca produjo dos fuegos, uno bien grande que se encontraba en la entrada pero protegido del viento para impedir que se apagase e impidiendo que el aire frío entrase y el otro fuego que era de dimensiones más pequeñas que lo hizo desplazar por todo los rincones de la pequeña caverna para averiguar si había otro inquilino pero por suerte solo había unos pocos roedores que se encontraban hibernando en su pequeña guarida del final de la cueva. Harry se desprendió de toda su ropa mojada y la empezó a secar elevada mágicamente por encima del fuego mientras que él se cambiaba de ropa para entrar en calor y no coger un resfriado. Creó un escudo de protección para que ningún animal se le ocurriese refugiarse en la cueva donde él se encontraba aunque dudaba que alguno se acercase ya que con el tiempo que estaba haciendo era muy difícil que algún ser vivo estuviese aún con vida allí fuera. Puso algo de nieve que cogió de la entrada ya casi tapada por la ventisca y la colocó en la vejiga para derretirla y convertirla en algo de agua para beber primero y luego para depositarla en un armazón de piedra donde prepararía una suculenta comida o eso esperaba él.

La nieve ya derretida en el interior de la vejiga y convertida en el proceso calorífico en agua, Harry cogió la vejiga que se había encontrado a una distancia prudencial donde recibía el calor del fuego pero sin quemarse ésta, la elevó y se bebió la mitad del contenido. Tenía mucha sed debido a las perdidas sufridas por el sudor producto de la caminata y la otra mitad que aún se aguantaba en el interior del recipiente y la cual depositó en una olla de piedra que había sacado de su mochila y que previamente la había agrandado con la magia casera que le había enseñado Liria. Después de un calentado previo del agua introdujo algunos ingredientes con el agua como carne y algunas plantas como trigo, cebada, trébol,... Ya calentado el suculento mangar que a Harry le parecía debido principalmente a que no había comido nada desde hacía por lo menos nueve horas y que además el rico aroma del caldo le llegaba a su sensible olfato que se había desarrollado con su llegada a esa época.

Con el estómago más lleno, decidió que no se iba a mover del lugar hasta que la tormenta amainase un poco ya que ahí fuera estaba haciendo un día de perros, nieve y granizo cayendo a toneladas, un fuerte viento que arrastraba todo lo que se encontraba por medio dificultando la visibilidad totalmente. Llegó a la conclusión, al final de meditarlo durante un rato mirando a la nada, que lo mejor era reservar fuerzas y comida por lo que quedaba de la tormenta que podía durar días si quería vivir.

Los días pasaban y la tormenta continuaba sin cambios mientras Harry con poca comida, durmiendo bastantes horas y echando los hechizos pertinentes sobrevivía a duras penas pero si no paraba pronto moriría de inanición además de que empezaban a notarse en él síntomas de locura por estar hablando solo.

Después de esos día fatídicos en que Harry empezaba a perder la cabeza creando un ejercito de muñecos pequeños de nieve haciéndoles trajes con sus ropas, paró la tormenta y el sol salió entre las nubes dando de lleno uno de sus rayos a la cara del muchacho haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Harry dándose cuenta de donde estaba, que estaba haciendo y lo que tenía que hacer, recogió todas su pertenencias, arregló como pudo sus vestimentas tanto las que llevaba en esos momentos como las que había sacado de su mochila, también metió los utensilios y armas en la bolsa pero estas últimas más a mano dejando la lanza libre para cogerla con la mano. Con un hechizo ligero que se colocó en sus botas pudo salir fuera de la cueva después de quitar la nieve de la entrada para que pudiese abandonarla.

Estuvo caminando varias horas hacia el sur con la capucha puesta para evitar el viento que le diese en los ojos y le dificultase la vista cuando a lo lejos vio una manada de búfalos lanudos que se dirigían hacia el este, seguramente a un valle con hierba lo suficientemente fresca para alimentar a toda la manada. Harry sabiendo que le escaseaba la comida y que una piel de ese animal no le sentaría mal a su vestuario, se decidió adelantar a la manada en su dirección para prepararles una sorpresa para atrapar y matar a uno de ellos por lo menos.

Con paso rápido y ágil con la lanza en la mano, se dirigió rumbo al este alejándose de los sitios donde los carnívoros se alojaban a esperar a sus víctimas. Al anochecer llegó a un lugar apropiado para lo que él pretendía hacer.

El paisaje era apropiado para la trampa, por un lado había un profundo río casi imposible de franquear para la mayoría de los búfalos, por el otro lado había un espeso bosque imposible de penetrar para un animal de esas envergaduras, por delante una pronunciado descenso al valle donde Harry suponía que irían a descansar y alimentarse, donde se estaba protegido de los vientos y de la interacción de las acciones meteorológicas gracias a que estaba protegido por los cuatro costados de paredes verticales por donde caía por uno de ellos el río que discurría por su izquierda creando una preciosa cascada y por detrás había una extensa sabana.

La trampa consistía en realizar un profundo agujero en la tierra para que alguna de las bestias herbívoras, tapándolo para que no se notase y luego con fuego hacer correr a los animales hacia la trampa.

Había llegado a la puesta del sol al lugar después de una carrera continua, preparó el material necesario para realizar la excavación- un palo de excavar con una piedra y una tela de cuero donde depositaría la tierra que dejaría al retirarla con las manos.

Se puso rápido al trabajo, empezó a cavar con esfuerzo ya que dentro de cinco días por allí pasarían los animales y el lugar tenía que quedar intacto como si él no hubiese estado por estos parajes para que los animales se aventurasen por el trayecto que él quería que llevasen. Al principio era muy costoso, la tierra estaba muy dura por la congelación de ésta por el frío de la época, tuvo que estar soltando la tierra por medio de la piedra del palo de excavar, algunos fuegos colocados para ablandar la tierra helada y hasta echó cubos da agua ardiendo. Al final consiguió crear el comienzo de un buen agujero que a medida que pasaban las horas se iba profundizando a medida que Harry se iba llenando de barro por todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras que unos cuantos fuegos lo protegían de la oscuridad de la noche y de las bestias que rondaban esas horas que para ellos eran el día de sus actividades de cacería.

Estaba en sus menesteres cuando sintió que algo entre las sombras de la noche estaba rondando su aprovisionado campamento, se salió del agujero que ya alcanzaba la altura de un metro y veinte centímetros, llegó hasta donde había depositado la lanza y la cogió adoptando la pose de ataque para matar a la criatura si llegase el caso. Se dirigió a la zona donde provenía los ruidos y descubrió que solo se trataba de un pequeño roedor que se encontraba escarbando en la tierra para enterrar una serie de bellotas. Se alejó del lugar más relajado y continuó cavando ya que dentro de poco sería de día y ya había pasado casi dos días cavando en ese dichoso lugar solo parando para comer algo y beber del río. Clavó la lanza cerca del agujero pero a una cierta distancia para que no se produjese una avalancha. Y continuó profundizando en el agujero cuando sintió que algo grande había pegado un impresionante salto hacia donde se encontraba él. Flexionó las rodillas rápidamente y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás pegando un salto en la misma dirección impulsándose con las piernas y con ayuda de sus manos que se apoyaron al borde del agujero salió de allí quedando de frente al agujero donde ahora había un enorme felino con unos grandes colmillos que pegó un fuerte rugido de frustración por no encontrarle dentro del agujero. Harry se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia su mochila donde descansaban sus otras armas dando la espalda al felino, éste salió con mucha gracilidad del orificio del suelo y persiguió a Harry. El felino se estaba acercando por la espalda de Harry recortándole casi dos metros en cada zancada, Harry estaba cerca de la mochila pero no lo suficiente para tirarse a por ella y coger una de las armas antes de que el animal se le echase encima. El dientes de sable estaba a dos metros del muchacho, pego un gran salto con las zarpas delanteras por delante para derribar a Harry e hincarle sus grandes dientes en el cuello para partírselo. Un metro de distancia con su victima, medio metro, treinta centímetros, veinte centímetros, diez centímetros para impactar con la espalda de Harry cuando éste se echó cuerpo a tierra para evitar a la bestia haciendo que ésta chocase con la mochila y esparciendo por todos lados el contenido de ésta. Harry se levanto rápidamente y partiendo en dirección contraria, exactamente al lugar donde tenía clavada la lanza. El dientes de sable se estaba recuperando del golpe cuando vio que su presa se alejaba para coger un palo que había visto antes y con el que mataban a otros animales como él, se puso sobre sus cuatro patas y se lanzó de nuevo en persecución de Harry, el cual se encontraba a punto de saltar el agujero. El felino cada vez imponía más velocidad a su carrera para atrapar al humano, dio un tremendo salto a varios metros del agujero cayendo justo en el momento en que Harry había aterrizado en tierra firme de nuevo después de un salto de casi dos metros de largo y se encontraba a punto de coger la lanza. Harry estaba a dos escasos diez centímetros de coger la lanza cuando vio al dientes de sable delante suya que saltaba hacia él provocando que éste se apartase del lugar cayendo al agujero produciéndose una dislocación del hombro mientras que el felino había roto la lanza por la mitad al impactar sobre ella al estar en su camino cayendo varios metros más adelante y resbalando por el terreno varios metros por estar esa zona como lodazal. Harry con algo de dificultad por el dolor en el hombro salió del hoyo dirigiéndose corriendo hacia las armas desperdigadas por el suelo con el brazo bueno sujetando al malo y con expresión de dolor y notando como el dientes de sable le seguía los talones muy de cerca recortándole distancia a cada segundo. Estaba a escasos medio metro cuando se tiró a por el cuchillo y cayendo encima de él, se dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo como el enorme felino se le echaba encima con la boca abierta en par en par. Se produjo un fuerte impacto entre los dos cuerpos, en el que se produjo movimientos de cabezas y extremidades superiores. A los pocos segundos, ninguno de los dos cuerpos se movían.

Al paso de los segundos, el cuerpo del felino se empezó a poner sobre sus cuartos traseros quedándose sentado sobre ellos antes de caer hacia atrás muerto con un cuchillo de silex entre las costillas atravesando su corazón. Harry con algo de dificultad se puso de rodillas tomando una bocanada de aire para recuperar las fuerzas que le habían abandonado en los últimos minutos. Con un hechizo curativo enseñado por Lil, experta en la materia, se recupero de las heridas producidas por el dientes de sable, a la vez que con un rápido movimiento con el brazo izquierdo colocó en su sitio el brazo derecho que se había desencajado en la caída al agujero trampa.

Al ponerse de pie y ya recuperado se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido al garete por culpa del dientes de sable ya que los búfalos no se acercarían por este territorio que olía a carnívoro y a sangre. Recogió todas sus pertenencias, las ordenó y reparó aquellas que se habían roto.

No había hecho eso, sin tener una recompensa. Todos sus esfuerzos por excavar el agujero y sobrevivir a un dientes de sable no se iban a quedar sin recompensa, hayaría una forma para que los herbívoros cayesen en su trampa-pensaba Harry mientras empezaba a rasgar la piel del carnívoro para quedarse con ella. Tardó aproximadamente una hora en quitarle toda la piel al animal como sus colmillos bajo la luz de una hoguera instalada para alejar definitivamente a cualquier carnívoro, después de conseguir esa preciada piel que le serviría para calentarse en la temporada que todavía le quedaba de prueba se desprendió del resto del animal incluida la carne debido a que ésta no tenía un buen sabor y que seguro los carroñeros aprovecharían. Ahora venía la tarea complicada de curtir la piel para que no se pudriera y se conservase al paso de los años.

Estuvo horas y horas durante toda la noche curtiéndola bajo el calor y luz de las hogueras que le rodeaban para alejar a los carnívoros que se paseaban en los alrededores llamados por la sangre vertida, al final cuando el sol salía para dar la bienvenida a través de las montañas, un Harry sudoroso y agotado se había dormido entre las ya terminadas pieles del gran felino.

Al despertarse, Harry descubrió que el sol se encontraba en lo más alto y que las inclemencias del tiempo en aquellos parajes no atacaban tan seguido como en otros sitios y esto último si que lo agradeció ya que si no ahora mismo sería un cubito de hielo. Apagó los fuegos con un movimiento de mano, y ante esto recordó que si su amiga Hermione se enteraba de lo que hacía estaría boquiabierta y estaría en la biblioteca buscando respuestas a ello, ante lo cual Harry hizo una mueca con sus agrietados labios, miró al horizonte y a lo lejos vio como la manada de búfalos se dirigían hacia él pero estaba seguro que si no hacía algo pronto cambiarían de dirección rápidamente por el olor que les llegaría, el de la muerte. Ante esta perspectiva, Harry recogió todas su pertenencias y las subió a lo alto de uno de los árboles que había por la zona, se colocó uno de los cuchillos que le había regalo Remmsay y dos lanzas, una ligera para arrogarla desde la lejanía y otra pesada para clavarla en las proximidades del animal.

Harry con el viento a favor empezó a correr en pos de los búfalos colocándose después de una horas de una caminata fatigosa detrás de los herbívoros sin que estos se diesen cuenta de la presencia de éste debido a que éstos tenían mala vista aunque muy buen olfato que en este caso no les servía debido a que el viento favorecía al joven mago. Harry se agachó al suelo donde se encontraba un pasto amarillento a medio congelar, con una mano tocando la hierba pronunció unas palabras provocando un pequeño fuego que rápidamente se extendió cortando la retirada a los herbívoros por donde se encontraba Harry. Los búfalos al oler el humo se empezaron a poner nerviosos y a dirigirse en el sentido contrario donde una trampa les esperaba. Los animales se dieron cuenta de que más adelante había un terreno por donde un gran felino se había paseado produciéndoles en ellos una sensación de peligro, algunos de ellos se dirigieron al gran río que tenían a uno de los lados produciendo el ahogamiento de muchos de ellos por las fuertes corrientes, otros se dirigieron a la arbolada que tenían al otro lado chocando contra los árboles, rompiéndolos e introduciéndose en éste y en la mayoría el instinto del miedo que les producía el fuego le hacía ir hacía delante.

Harry al acercarse a la cerca después de que pasase la estampida se percató de que un gran búfalo había caido en ella, agarró la lanza pesada y la clavó entre el bulbo raquídeo y la columna produciéndole la muerte instantáneamente. Harry con la ayuda de un sistema de poleas de madera que había creado antes de cavar la fosa pudo sacar al animal del agujero ya que los animales de la edad de hielo poseían unas pieles muy resistentes a los hechizos sobre todo los herbívoros. Y empezó a despiazar al enorme animal antes de que viniesen los carroñeros a quitarle la carne, primero lo despellejó dejando la piel al lado del fuego, luego con un cuchillo de cortar empezó a despedazar a la bestia, dejando la carne en una elevada tarima rodeada de fuegos para alejar a los carnívoros terrestres y voladores. Al amanecer ya había terminado toda la tarea y ahora se iba a ir a la cama cuando a lo lejos escuchó el gruñido que producían las hienas y uno más agudo de un cachorro de otro animal que no identifica.

En la base de la pendiente se encontraba un cachorro de un carnívoro herido y acorralado por una manada de nauseabundas hienas. Harry al ver esto, se sintió colérico ante aquella injusticia, uno contra siete y además eran adultos contra un cachorro, no lo iba a permitir. No señor, ante mi no se pueden producir aquellas injusticias-pensó al verlo. Cogió la honda que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, cogió unos guijarros del suelo y los empezó a lanzar a las hienas, espantándolas del lugar. Fue hasta el herido cachorro, era un pequeño Nundu blanco con unas alitas en la espalda que intentó alejarse al sentir el olor de Harry pero que por las heridas no podía moverse. Harry lo cogió del suelo con cuidado de no dañarlo más y lo llevó hasta su refugio temporal al aire libre hasta que encontrase una cueva donde acampar. Curó al pequeño Nundu de sus heridas en la cabeza y en uno de sus costados imponiendo las manos tal como le había enseñado Lil y también gracias a unas hierbas. Después de poner la tienda, se acostó entre sus pieles dejando al cachorro a su lado para darle calor y que empezase a coger confianza.

Después de unas cuantas horas dormido, Harry escuchó a su alrededor como un pequeño animal se movía y producía pequeños gruñidos por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Harry se levantó de entre las pieles y se quedó sentado viendo al Nundu moverse inquieto.

-¿Tienes hambre, pequeño?- pregunto Harry- Claro que lo tienes- se autorespondió.

Intentó coger al pequeño animal pero éste se alejó de él por miedo pero al final se acercó voluntariamente a Harry ya que era el único olor conocido. Harry lo cogió y lo llevó al exterior, donde lo alimento con un caldo especial que contenía proteínas de carnes y vegetales, al haber convertido a las carnes y a los vegetales en puré para luego añadirles agua hirviendo, dándoselo todo a través de sus dedos.

Harry decidió quedarse un par de días más en el lugar para que su nuevo compañero recuperase fuerzas para comenzar a andar con la carga de carne además de todas sus herramientas a una buena cueva o concavidad en la roca donde tener un lugar donde refugiarse y guardar los alimentos.

Después de esos días de recuperación, se pusieron en marcha dirigiéndose hacia el valle que se encontraba por debajo de ellos, donde había encontrado a su nuevo amigo que ya le llamaba Boss debido a que Harry en uno de sus rifi-rafes con el cachorro por el poder de una de los cueros se había rendido riéndose y le había dicho Boss y desde entonces no respondía a otro nombre que no fuese ese. Empezaron a caminar por ese mágico valle donde las inclemencias climáticas no llegaban a tocarles esquivando tanto a los carnívoros como a los herbívoros para no hacerse notar hasta que encontraron una cueva idónea para ellos debido a que la cueva se situaba a una cierta altura que se salvaba por una pequeña cuesta dando unas vistas magníficas de casi todo el valle. Al subir por la cuesta, Harry oyó unos gritos de terror procedentes del interior de la cueva muy parecidos a los que había escuchado el año pasado.


	7. capitulo7

Capitulo 7: Veela y Dementores

Al subir por la cuesta, Harry oyó unos gritos de terror procedentes del interior de la cueva muy parecidos a los que había escuchado el año pasado. Sí, eran muy parecidos a los que había producido su primo Dudley cuando estuvo delante de los dementores pero esta vez eran producidos por una joven desconocida. Al aproximarse a la entrada empezó a sufrir los efectos que producían los dementores, frío y tristeza principalmente. Ante esto se empezó a preparar para lanzar su patronius contra ellos mientras se iba acercando hasta la procedencia de los gritos el fondo de la cueva.

Gracias al entrenamiento exhaustivo podía soportar mejor los efectos que producían los dementores a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, se aproximaba y cuando calculaba que estaba a unos diez metros lanzo a su magnífico patronius contra las criaturas. Pero lo que vio lo dejó de piedra mientras el ciervo plateado cargaba contra ellas. Esas criaturas, los supuestos dementores, no se parecían en nada a las del futuro, parecían más bien humanos en estado de putrefacción dejando ver ulcera sangrantes y costras, con las orbitas oculares vacías, el tabique nasal unido con la cavidad bucal formando una gran cavidad por donde entraba el aire ruidosamente, sin ningún pelo en el cuerpo, sin orejas pero dejando ver un pequeño orificio por donde escuchaban los sonidos del exterior, unas manos como unas garras capaces de desgarrar cualquier cosa y en el lugar donde deberían estar las piernas había una nube oscura que les hacía levitar unos centímetros del suelo. Estaban tan concentrados en la joven intentando llegar hasta ella sin quemarse por las llamas que ésta producía de su cuerpo mientras gritaba por sus peores recuerdos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry y cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde ya que Cornamente, el ciervo plateado, se había lanzado a por ellos cogiendo a uno de ellos hiriéndole de muerte con una de sus astas mientras el resto de ellos se desaparecían del lugar.

Aún estaba la joven sollozando de tristeza cuando Harry se acercó a ella para intentarla calmar procurando no alterarla ya que había visto desde la lejanía como el cuerpo de ella creaba una especie de fuego mágico y no quería salir de allí chamuscado.

-Tranquila. Ya se han ido y no creo que volverán por aquí- decía Harry desde una distancia prudente con su mejor voz mientras vigilaba al dementor herido.

La chica al oír la voz, pegó un pequeño brinco de sorpresa mientras se secaba las lágrimas que discurrían por sus mejillas, levantó la vista y se quedó sorprendida al ver a un joven de pelo azabache y de ojos verdosos que desprendía una extraña energía que le producía paz y serenidad. Cuando la joven levanto la cabeza, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cara de la joven era un poco más alargada de lo normal con unos impresionantes ojos violetas, su pelo era de un color plateado y las uñas de sus manos se habían fusionado con sus manos dándole el aspecto de unas garras mortíferas pero que iban desapareciendo a medida que ésta se relajaba dándole su aspecto real. Era una muchacha rubia de ojos azules intenso, piel morena tostada por el sol con un cuerpo bien formado y de una gran belleza que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

-Graaaacias- dijo la chica temblando un poco.

-De nada. Mi nombre es Gred- dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la levantó y como no decía nada continuó hablando- Bueno, venía por aquí y he visto que unos antiguos amigos míos te estaban acorralando y he venido a ver que podía hacer.

Ante esto, la chica se le echó encima dándole un gran abrazo y diciéndole de nuevo las gracias, su nombre era Jondaayla y que haría lo que fuese por ayudarlo. Harry al tener contacto con ella empezó a notar como una energía procedente de ella lo rodeaba e introduciéndose dentro de él haciéndole sentir una sensación que no padecía desde la final de los mundiales de Quidditch, pero que gracias al entrenamiento tanto con el falso Ojoloco-Moody en cuarto curso como el que había sufrido hacía poco se pudo resistir dándose cuenta que la chica era una Veela.

-Bien, me alegra saber que harías cualquier cosa por mi- dice separándose de ella y tocándole delicadamente una de las mejillas quitándole una lágrima rebelde-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que interrogar a este individuo.

Harry se acercó al moribundo dementor, arrodillándose a su lado y apretándole de la herida mientras le empezaba a formular una serie de preguntas, las cuales contestó satisfactoriamente.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ha venido uno de los representantes de las Ordas de las Veelas preguntando por usted o Harry- dice un preocupado y demacrado Lupin desde la chimenea por la cual solo se le veía la cabeza.

-Muy bien Remus. Iré para allá cuando pueda mientras atiéndele lo mejor posible a nuestro invitado- responde con naturalidad Dumbledore.

La cabeza de Lupin desaparece de entre las llamas dejando a un asombrado Dumbledore que estaba asimilando la información que había recibido. Las Veelas criaturas mágicas con formas humanas y gran poder mágico, orgullosas capaces de manejar a su antojo a una gran mayoría de gente mágica o no mágica y que hasta el momento se habían mantenido neutras entre la lucha entre el bien y el mal por un antiguo juramente que realizaron desde los comienzos de estas, esto lo sabía Dumbledore gracias a un libro que había sido escrito por uno de los pupilos de Merlín. No sabía el motivo por el cual, las Veelas parecían interesadas en hablar con ellos pero de algo si estaba seguro que si contaban con ellas tendrían una gran probabilidad de salir mejor parados en esta guerra.

Estuvo arreglando una serie de papeles concernientes con la escuela y dejó al mando a la Subdirectora McGonagall para irse hablar con la Veela que lo estaba esperando en el cuartel general.

Al llegar a través de los Polvos Flu, se encontró en que la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban en la casa se encontraban babeando (literalmente) mientras veían a una joven sentada en uno de los sofás del salón esperándole. La veela al verlo se levanta de su sitio y le respeta su respeto para luego encerrarse en una de las habitaciones para hablar sobre el asunto.

En una vieja mansión despoblada según el pueblo que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de allí, se encontraban reunidos en ella los miembros del circulo más imtimo de los mortifagos con su Señor.

-Y bien. ¿Qué información me traéis?- dijo Voldemort fríamente sentando en una magnífica silla mientras jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos.

-Señor, hemos oído que las Veelas y otras criaturas mágicas que en las anteriores guerras mágicas permanecieron neutras se están moviendo y tomando posturas ante esta situación acercándose al bando de Dumbledore- dice Nott temblando de miedo.

-Bien, bien. Así que el viejo amante de los sangres sucias y muggles está consiguiendo aliados de verdad y no como ese grupo patético de magos que ha reunido para enfrentarse contra mi- dice esto último más para si mismo que para el resto de presentes- Sería una falta de respeto enfrentarme ante tal chusma- y con los ojos brillando- Ahora si tendré esa batalla tan deseada para demostrar todo mi poder y someter a todo el mundo.

El mortifago que había expuesto toda la información al respecto de los movimientos del lado de la luz empezaba a respirar tranquilo cuando vio que su Señor se retiraba.

-Por cierto. Cruccio- dijo apuntando al mortifago produciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor en el suelo- Eso es un recordatorio por no impedir que Dumbledore contacte con las criaturas mágicas.

Una vez asentados, tanto la Veela como Dumbledore, en unos cómodos sofás con una bandeja de té en una mesilla empezaron a entablar una conversación.

-Bienvenida al cuartel general de la orden del Fénix, mi nombre como sabrás es Albus Dumbledore- dijo en forma de presentación.

-Encantada de conocerle señor Dumbledore. Me han contado y oído mucho sobre usted. Mi nombre es Joyce Poo descendiente directo de La Primera y el Amor y he venido en nombre de mi pueblo para comunicaros que lucharemos a vuestro lado en esta guerra- y continuó diciendo viendo que a Dumbledore se le formaba una serie de preguntas en sus ojos- Como sabrás mi gente, las Veelas, hemos permanecido neutras en toda lucha que se ha producido en el mundo sin importarnos cual de los bandos vencía debido a una promesa que La Primera hizo a su Amor, es decir, el padre de la primera generación de Veelas diciéndole en secreta confesión a su propia alma _(me refiero a que ella misma se había hecho esa promesa) _que hasta que su Amor no volviese a encontrarse con una Veela, éstas permanecerían impasibles a no ser que fuese para defenderse. Hace dos años, en la final de la copa del mundo de Quiddicht las Veelas encargadas de amenizar la final notaron la presencia de nuestro Padre (Amor) en el estadio y alrededor de unos meses atrás todas nosotros notamos la tristeza de éste y supimos que se encontraba en Inglaterra e iba al colegio de Hogwarts- hizo una pausa- Como comprenderá, lo que te acabo de contar no sé había contado nunca antes a un humano y como comprenderás tendrás que guardar el secreto. Y las Veelas no participaremos en esta guerra hasta que nuestro Padre este a nuestro lado para hacer frente al contratiempo que está surgiendo en estos tiempo ya que comprenderá que si antes no hemos intervenido en este tipo de enfrentamientos es debido a que nuestra especie se habría enfrentado entre sí porque cada una de nosotras se hubiese unido a un bando determinado debido a que nos hubiésemos fijado en un hombre determinado y con nuestro Padre esto no ocurrirá ya que de alguna forma tiene el poder de controlar de alguna forma nuestras personalidades.

Ante esta información lo único que podía hacer Dumbledore era asimilarla y buscar al Padre de las Veelas ya que parecía que éstas no iban a actuar sin éste.

-Comprendo- dice pensativo Dumbledore mientras tomaban el té.

Luego de hablar asuntos importantes se dedicaron a hablar de temas intrascendentales.

Harry de lo único que sacó claro del antiguo dementor era que habían sido formados a partir de magos corruptos por el lado oscuro que por culpa de una mala realización para aumentar sus poderes con unos rituales de magia oscura ancestral se habían convertido en esas criaturas que se tenían que alimentar de sentimientos y pensamientos positivos y de vez en cuando para evolucionar la especie empezaron a absorber en un principio las energías vitales como las mágicas y que algunos ya empezaban a comerse los espíritus. Y el ataque a la chica había sido propuesto para que unos cuantos de ellos evolucionasen prácticamente a como eran en la época de donde venían Harry ya que la chica a parte de tener una gran energía mágica tenía un espíritu muy puro. Todo eso sacó Harry antes de incendiarlo.

Jondaayla en todo momento se encontraba un poco apartada del plano donde se encontraba el moreno observando atónita como éste realizaba magia.

-¿Qué eres tú?- pregunta un poco temerosa al ver como desparecía el monstruo que le había atacado convertido en cenizas.

-Bueno- empieza con una sonrisa- soy lo que se diría un ser humano más exactamente un hombre capaz de realizar magia, es decir, de crear e impulsar una serie de energías de mi alrededor para convertirlo en lo que yo quiera.

Ante tal explicación un tanto extraña y su infancia donde había crecido rodeada del mundo de los espíritus y del mundo de la medicina dentro de su caverna no hizo más que acrecentar su curiosidad innata y su creencia en ello.

-Ohhhh!! ¿Yooo...soy algo relacionado con ese mundo?-pregunta un poco temerosa debido a los problemas que se causarían si no lo fuese.

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa. No te digo más que eres de uno de los seres más bellos y mágicos de mi mundo- dice radiante Harry al pensar que la muchacha temerosa desaparecería del lugar.

Ante el piropo lanzado por el muchacho la joven se sonrojo ligeramente y debido a la escasa luz que presentaba el ambiente Harry no se percato de ese sonrojo.

-¿Tengo poderes?¿Qué hago?- pregunta la joven emocionada recuperada del sonrojo.

-Pues puedes controlar el elemento del fuego a tu antojo, tus manos ahora delicadas se transfiguran en letales armas, tu dorado pelo se in crispa y tu dulce rostro se transmuta a uno más fiero para hacer huir al enemigo, además de muchos otros que no sé- le responder Harry con todo lo que sabe.

-¿Me enseñarías a controlarlos?, es que no me gustaría encontrarme con ninguno de esos seres sin ser capaz de controlar todo lo que me has dicho- dice Jondaayla esperanzada de que si el tiempo que pasaban entre ellos hacía que en el muchacho saliera el mismo sentimiento que en ella poseía.

-No faltaría más y asimismo necesito un lugar donde resguarecerme durante un tiempo y no me apetece hacerlo solo, ya sabes es para que uno no volverse loco- comenta con una encantadora sonrisa que hace a la otra suspirar.

Ambos se quedaron en la cueva y pronto tanto Boss como Jondaayla empezaron a congeniar a la perfección tanto que el pequeño cachorro de Nundu consideraba a ésta como a su madre. Entre día y día, Harry le empezaba a enseñar nociones básicas de magia como meditación fundamental para controlar sus poderes como su mente ya que ambos elementos estaban unidos estrechamente. En los primeros días solo había clases de nociones básicas sobre la magia como de meditación hasta llegar al plana espiritual donde se controlaba totalmente las emociones dominando a éstas, luego pasaron a temas más serios como la realización de pequeños hechizos, su transformación en animal, el manejo del fuego, su poder de atracción y por último nociones básicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todo ello lo aprendió la chica, Jondaayla, entre risas y juegos con sus dos compañeros de cueva Harry y Boss como quien ganaba a llevarse consigo el cuero, a jugar al pilla-pilla, a la hora de las cacerías donde el pequeño cachorro intentaba hincarle el diente mientras el animal agonizaba o se encontraba atrapado en una de las trampas consiguiendo sólo arañar la dura piel mientras éste se encontraba colgando del herbívoro, también se contaban historias de sus infancias,... Y en cada momento en que Jondaayla pasaba con Harry, ésta se enamoraba un poco más de él sin que éste se diese cuenta considerando a ella como una especie de hermana. También pasaron apuros en momentos claves como en la ocasión en cuando una ventisca les pilló en medio de una cacería dejándoles sin visión, bajas temperaturas y perdidos ocasionándoles más de un problema hasta que al final llegasen a la cueva, otra vez fue cuando encontraron a otros magos posiblemente de la cueva de Mot que también realizaban el viaje de iniciación pero estos no eran muy amigables y les intentaron arrebatar todas las provisiones y violar a Jondaayla pero afortunadamente los rechazaron.

La última noche que pasaban juntos debido a que un ciclo lunar había pasado y Harry tenía que volver al hogar para encontrarse con los seres queridos yéndose solo como se había ido iniciado su viaje, Jondaayla aprovechó la ocasión para dormir junto a su Amor como lo llamaba a escondidas, desando mientras se quedaba dormida tener por lo menos un hijo suyo cumpliéndosele el deseo inmediatamente ya que la magia de ambos se unieron en simbiosis formando un ser vivo e introduciéndose en el interior de Jondaayla cuando estaban dormidos.

Harry al día siguiente sin saber lo que había ocurrido mientras abrazaba el mundo de Morfeo, se despidió de sus dos amigos, Jondaayla y Boss, éste último lo dejaba al cuidado de la joven ya que no podía realizar a su corta edad un viaja tan largo y peligroso. Mientras se alejaba, Jondaayla dijo en un susurro unas palabras de promesa que durarían milenios antes de romperse.

-Gred, mi Amor. Te prometo que los poderes de los míos- comenzó tocándose el vientre debido a que esa misma mañana ya había empezado a reconocer los síntomas del embarazo al haber crecido en el hogar de una curandera experta y que la concepción había sido más mágica que natural- no se utilizaran en contra de ningún ser vivo. Mi estirpe y la vuestra están unidas por el amor y solo cuando se cierre con ese sentimiento entre uno de los mío y vos, solo entonces, los míos te ayudaran en tu causa.

**Final de este capitulo, gracias a todos por haberme escrito especialmente aquellos que me han dado alguna idea. Por favor dejar de decirme todo el rato eso de que pasará cuando Harry vuelva con un taparrabos al futuro delante de sus amigos porque eso no va a ocurrir, noooooo, diréis pero es la verdad, jejejeje.**

**Un avance: Harry después de volver al hogar se encuentra que se a declarado una guerra entre cavernas donde solo una sobrevivirá. Al final de una incursión Harry se le declara a Jen y hacen el amor. Y cuando todo parece estar tranquilos entre ellos aparece un encapuchado llevándoselos a otro tiempo.**

**PD: No sé si podré seguir escribiendo ya que los examenes de Septiembre no han salido como yo esperaba después de estudiar todo el verano como un capullo para luego suspender con 4´8.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 9: **_Amor y confusiones_

Harry al abandonar el lugar y la cueva sintió como una parte de él se quedase en ese lugar con su nueva amiga y compañera durante ese difícil periodo y también con el cachorro de Nundu, Boss, que ya no era tan pequeño ya que había alcanzado un tamaño considerado en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo y ya pegaba pequeños mordiscos.

Harry no lo sabía cuando se fue del lugar pero dejaba algo más atrás que una amistad en los seres vivos que dejaba para volver con los que consideraba ahora su familia, dejaba un lanzo vinculante sanguíneo con la joven por un acto mágico que había ocurrido entre ambos por el mutuo amor (Harry la amaba como una hermana y Jondaayla lo amaba verdaderamente) sellando un acuerdo familiar que después de miles de años volvería para luchar juntos al mal mientras que con el pequeño carnívoro se había creado un vinculo dueño - animal y salvador - salvado que después de la muerte seguiría activado provocando grandes problemas al enemigo en el futuro.

Harry al salir del valle se encontró medio perdido por la desorientación sufrida durante su tiempo de asentamiento sin saber hacia que lado dirigirse por lo que en un principio siguió el curso del río hacia su nacimiento pero sin éxito aparente debido a que le condujo a un lugar más extraña del que había partido. El lugar se trataba de un pequeño lago que comunicaba por un pequeño canal al mar por donde entraban y salían un sin fin de criaturas acuáticas como calamares gigantes, serpientes marinas,… como unos humanos que vivían en medio del lago en unas isletas de madera y que se nutrían de lo que les daba el lago como algas y peces entre otras cosas dándoles a su piel un color verdoso que era una especie de sistema de camuflaje contra las criaturas carnívoras del lago, a un lado del lago se encontraba una extensa llanura de la que se desprendía una gran cantidad de energía positiva mayoritariamente donde Harry sabiamente construyó con sus herramientas y con la ayuda de la gente del lago una especie de cueva donde depositaron algunas de las mejores armas de Harry (Hachas, cuchillos y lanzas mágicas), como algunas criaturas mágicas de la época que capturaron en el bosque próximo al lugar, donde al principio tuvieron algunos problemas a la hora de capturar algunas de ellas como Licantropos (Lobos de casi dos metros de alto de los cuales derivarán al morder a un hombre en un hombre lobo), Vampirus(una especie de murciélago de unas dimensiones de casi un metro de alto y tres de largo de los cuales nacerán los primeros vampiros, los cuales, aniquilarán a la primera especie por ser uno de los pocos que pueden vencerlos sin la luz del sol) y otros especies que encerraron en las entrañas de la cueva, la cual los hombres y mujeres del lago juraron cuidar del lugar como de las criaturas creando una puerta para entrar desde las profundidades del lago. Recordó horas previas a la hora de volverse a poner a caminar su primer encuentro con los individuos del lago, con su propuesta de crear una guarida donde experimentar y guardar elementos para el bien como capturar criaturas para el lugar.

"_**Harry se encontraba divagando por una extensa región cuando a lo lejos vio un lago y en medio de él unas plataformas de madera donde unas personas de un color extraño, verde, paseaban, cazaban y vivían allí y como animales de todos los tamaños y especies se nutrían de sus aguas como salían a mar abierto a través de un canal que se abría al mar. Harry se dirigió hacia allí intrigado por saber quienes eran esos que convivían tan pacíficamente con los seres marinos.**_

_**-Buenas- grita para hacerse oír con las manos juntas en la boca- ¡¡Hola!!, me oís- recibe un grito de saludo del centro del lago donde está las plataformas con las casas- Me llamo Harry y me he perdido un poco podría quedarme por aquí para abastecerme y recuperar fuerzas.**_

_**Todo esto lo dice entre gritos para hacerse oír para la gente pero cuando termina se pega un susto de muerte que casi le sale el corazón por la boca al encontrar a un hombre saliendo del lago a su lado ya que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por el agua, éste al percatarse de que le había pegado un susto a Harry sonríe orgullosamente debido a que los suyos habían perfeccionado el arte de la natación y el submarinismo llevándolo a extremos muy alejados al resto del mundo pudiendo aguantar debajo del agua casi una hora.**_

_**-No es necesario que grites muchacho. Mi nombre es Sherek y soy el co-jefe de la tribu de la gente del agua. Y te damos la bienvenida a nuestras tierras.**_

_**Sherek le estrecha la mano a Harry en señal de amistad y fraternidad entre viajero y el anfitrión.**_

_**-Bien, antes de ir al poblado, te tengo que indicar un par de cosas fundamentales que tienes que saber para no causar mala impresión. La primera de todas es que a mi hermana Shack la tienes que tratar con mucho cuidado y cortesía ya que es muy bruta- le guiña un ojo- Segundo respeta al agua y nada te pasará. Y tercero estate atento a tu alrededor porque cualquier cosa puede matarte- y en ese momento recibe de lleno unas algas.**_

_**-Sherek, te he oído- grita una mujer muy parecida al hombre que salía en ese momento del lago- No le hagas caso, cariño- se dirige a Harry- Éste es un animal sin ningún escrúpulos. **_

_**Coge a Harry de la cintura atrayendole y alejandole de su hermano.**_

_**-Éste es un lugar muy tranquilo, yo diría casi aburrido. Y nuestro pueblo es sencillo y pacífico que solo ataca cuando le atacan- le contesta Shack echando miradas fulminantes a su hermano.**_

_**Luego le explicó como era todo allí desde el día a día hasta los días especiales en que hacían rituales. Conoció a todos los del poblado desde a los niños pequeños con los cuales se divirtió mucho jugando a juegos acuáticos como aprendiendo a nadar como es correcto hasta aguantar bajo el agua durante casi cinco minutos, con los adolescentes de su edad con los que hacía competición de todo tipo imaginables que se pudiesen realizar en el agua con todo tipo de criaturas como acercarse a alguna de ellas lo máximo y volver y también con los adultos con los cuales aprendió el arte de cazar, curtir, construir todo tipo de cosas que te daba el agua.**_

_**En un día que se encontraba paseando en tierra firme descubrió un gran paraje donde residía un gran potencial de energía de la cual se podría extraer y crear magia, por lo que decidió construir allí una especie de cueva sagrada donde guardaría algunas de sus armas mágicas de la época que le había construido el maestro de su cueva, como algunas criaturas que había visto en un bosque cercano al lago. Decidió eso debido a que ya sabía donde se encontraba, eran los terrenos de lo que en un futuro sería Hogwarts y que mejor lugar que construir un lugar de creación de objetos y animales mágicos para el bien que ese lugar ya que sería la lucha final que decidiría el final del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle por lo que pidió ayuda a sus nuevos amigos.**_

_**-Shack, Sherek os tengo que pedir un pequeño favor- les comenta Harry durante una comida.**_

_**-Di, cariño- dice Shack que lo había acogido como a uno de sus hijos.**_

_**-Hace dos días encontré un lugar idóneo para excavar una cueva donde guardar una serie de objetos y animales mágicos y que cuando llegue el momento ser sacados a la luz - les comenta Harry abiertamente ya que ellos eran sinceros al cien por cien Harry también tuvo que ser francos con ellos y contarles todo lo que le había pasado.**_

_**-Tranquilo, muchacho, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta- le dice palmeandole la espalda Sherek- Además tu ayudaste en la cacería de un calamar gigante y te estamos agradecidos.**_

_**Shack lo ratifica con una sonrisa radiante produciendose unanimidad entre los dos jefes, con lo que se había sellado un pacto. Con gran esfuerzo y alegría se creó una gran cueva con gran cantidad de pasadizos e introduciendo en ellos enormes jaulas o en su defecto creándose recintos cerrados para las criaturas que vitarían en ellos encantados todo ello para que no pudiesen escapar de ninguna de las maneras, también se creó una zona de creación de armas donde aparecerían herramientas y material como planos de toda arma inventada de la época gracias a otro hechizo del muchacho de pelo azabache que los hombres del agua las construirían en el lugar sin que éstas pudiesen salir de allí, y por último se tapó la entrada aérea para que nadie pudiese entrar creándose una entrada acuática mágicamente que solo podrían entrar la gente del agua y en su defecto Harry.**_

_**Para la captura de los animales fue otro cantar, ya que los adultos se negaron a entrar debido a las leyendas y viejas costumbres que se habían arraigado en ellos pero los jovenes llenos de expectativas de aventuras y acción siguieron a Harry en las entrañas del bosque donde encontraron jaurías de licantropos con los cuales tuvieron algunas dificultadas pero al final después de algunas subidas a árboles y desgarrones de ropa sin ninguna herida consiguieron capturar a unos cuantos de ellos, pasó lo mismo con otras especies como los unicornios, con los vampirus tuvieron mayor dificultad pero gracias a la idea de Harry de utilizar las redes para capturarlos las cosas se resolvieron solas al solo lanzarlas contra ellos cuando realizaban otro ataque que habría resultado con los muchachos en el suelo y los vampirus alzando el vuelo sin llevarse nada a la boca capturando a casi toda una bandada, así ocurrió con otras especies."**_

Allí también se le ocurrió utilizar el hechizo de la brújula hechizando un trozo de madera que había cortado de una de las ramas del bosque dándole forma de varita, la cual le llevó hasta la cueva de la cual había salido para cumplir con su misión, pero antes tuvo que esquivar a unas cuantas manadas de leones de las cavernas como a hienas yéndose por los bosques con el peligro de toparse con algún lince o pantera de las nieves. Pero un día antes de llegar con su nueva familia le pilló una tormenta de nieve y granizó que le hizo ir despacio y ranqueante por la nieve causándole bajadas de temperatura con signos claros de hipotermia y congelación, la nieve ya le llegaba por la cintura cuando sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva debido al peso de su mochila, al cansancio de su cuerpo por las días de caminata y al frío que poco a poco le robaba el calor que se formaba por la combustión de sus reservas para mantenerse con vida aunque ello le llevase a la inmobilidad. Con un esfuerzo fuera de lo humano, por la supervivencia misma del individuo como todo ser humano habría hecho en casos excepcionales por sobrevivir, Harry hizo un último esfuerza llegando justo a la boca de la cueva para luego desmayarse a punto de morir.

……………….

Voldemort al recibir que la señal de vida de Harry se había extingido debido a su conexión con éste por la malograda maldición asesina, se puso muy contento. Tanto que hizo una llamada de urgencia a sus mortifagos para celebrarlo y para comunicar la grata noticia.

-Querida Nagini, nuestro máximo problema ya se ha resulto por la vía que habíamos previsto- dice Voldemort acariciando la cabeza de la enorme serpiente.

A los pocos segundos se empieza a oír los roces de las capas oscuras de los mortifagos que se dirigían hacia la sala del trono donde Voldemort reunía a su circulo interno para planear los ataques y celebrar las reuniones importantes.

-Mortifagos, os he hecho llamar para realizar una fiesta en honor de nuestra gran querido Harry Potter que nos ha honrado con su desaparición total sobre la faz de la tierra- comento Voldemort con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro provocando un escalofrío general entre los presentes- Es un honor para mi y para vosotros realizar una despedida al héroe del mundo mágico.

Los presentes no sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo, reflejandose con movimientos de capas entre escalofríos e impaciencia pero pronto les sacó de dudas.

-La fiesta consiste en ir a la casa de los tíos de nuestro amigo Harry para celebrar con ellos y sus vecinos nuestra victoria en esta pequeña lucha contra ese viejo amante de los muggles y sangres sucias.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono de piedra donde estaba acariciando a Nagini, se dirigió al grupo de mortifagos y los guió con todo su poder hasta las barreras mágicas de la casa de los tíos de Harry, donde Voldemort con gran facilidad por la ausencia de Harry del hogar de Prite Drive consiguió romper la barreras mágicas impuestas por Dumbledore y empezó una masacre donde Dementores se hartaron de absorber almas y los mortifagos de asesinar y torturar a muggles hasta que llegaron los aurores y los de la Orden del Fénix que pudieron salvar en el último momento a los tíos y al primo de Harry. La masacre fue total y los del ministerio lo taparon todo pero con gran dificultad ante los ojos de los muggles diciendo que había sido un atentado a gran escala de unos terroristas que habían hecho estrellas un avión.

Terminado el trabajo en Prite Drive, Voldemort y sus hombres regresaron a la base, donde estos empezaron a explicar exhaustivamente todo los planes y misiones que se les habían recomendado, torturando a los que habían fallado para que no se volviese a repetir y felicitando a los que habían conseguido sus propositos. En total ya tenían el apoyo de la mayoría de los gigantes, tenían de su parte a los vampiros y a los licantropos u hombres lobos, tenían de su parte a las banshee (no se como se escribe exactamente), a las arpías y a una gran mayoría del pueblo de los trolls. Y ahora estaban en negociaciones con otras especies mágicas oscuras como a la captura de alguna de ellas para que les sirviesen de avanzadilla en las batallas como Nundus, dragones,… y especies parecidas a ésta.

……………….

En una cama adosalada una joven pelirroja se despierta sudorosa y con unas lágrimas en el rostro, estaba desconcertada debido a que había soñado un sueño muy raro en el que en ese momento no se acordaba de nada pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el ser que más quería se encontraba entre los dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos, y de que alguna forma ella había sido la razón por la que aún seguía con vida, no sabía que era pero lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Intentó dormir de nuevo pero no pudo por lo que se vistió y se arregló sin despertar a sus compañeras esperando en la sala común a que Hermione se despertase para contarle lo que le había desvelado.

A las pocas horas de estar abajo, Hermione bajó de su cuarto a espera como hacía todos los días de Hogwarts a sus dos compañeros aunque en esta ocasión solo era a Ron, con el cual se había juntado últimamente, tanto que ya eran novios. Mientras Hermione investigaba todo lo relacionado con Harry y lo que por casualidad se había encontrado a la hora de espiar a Dumbledore cuando este estaba en la biblioteca había descubierto que Harry no estaba donde éste decía sino en otro lugar fuera de la protección de la Orden del Fénix, se lo había dicho a Ron y a todo el grupo del ED pero ninguno de ellos la creía y ya se empezaban a olvidar de Harry y hasta empezaban a sentirse un poco traicionados porque éste los había abandonado salvo Luna, Neville y Ginny que eran los únicos que ayudaban a Hermione en sus pesquisas después de que Draco le hubiese metido el miedo en el cuerpo.

-¡¡Hermione!!- exclama Ginny al verla- He tenido un sueño muy raro hoy, uno muy parecido a los que tenía Harry pero ha sido algo distinto, era como si fuese una persona totalmente distinta, no sé me sentía algo rara como si mi cuerpo y mi poder mágico fueran algo distinto- se intenta explicar la pelirroja un poco angustiada.

-Haber, Ginny. Cálmate, por favor- le dice Hermione sentándola en un sofá- Cuéntame como ha sido el sueño exactamente.

Entonces Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos de la angustia le empieza a relatar a trozos lo que había soñado, las sensaciones,… El sueño era algo parecido como si estuviese viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona con una especie de nieblilla que le redujese la visión, veía como caía la nieve en el exterior de lo que parecía una cueva muy rara ya que se encontraba amueblada de objetos un poco raros y de materiales que nunca había visto, la gente que vivía allí se parecía en algunos aspectos en la gente en la que ella vivía y a lo lejos entre la tormenta de nieve vio acercarse un cuerpo de un individuo que le produjo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hiales que nunca había visto, la gente que vivía allí se parecía en algunos aspectos en la gene en la que ella vivía y a lo lejos entre la tormenta de nieve vio acercarse un cuerpo de un individuo que le produjo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hiales que nunca había visto, la gente que vivía allí se parecía en algunos aspectos en la gen en la que ella vivía y a lo lejos entre la tormenta de nieve vio acercarse un cuerpo de un individuo que le produjo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hiales que nunca había visto, la gente que vivía allí se parecía en algunos aspectos en la genaprovechar al máximo esa posible información que nos llegaría a través de ti por lo que habría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información de conexiones emocionales mágicas y controlar al máximo ese sistema para que cuando te pasase de nuevo estar preparadas.

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que empezó a bajar gente de sus habitaciones hacia la sala común y entre ellos Ron, que se junto con las dos chicas para bajar al comedor y desayunar para luego ir a las clases.

Pasaron las horas y las clases donde Hermione coincidió con Draco, el cual le empezó a echar indirectas enfermizas sobre que sabía donde estaba Harry y que le estaba ocurriendo, y las dos chicas le dieron evasivas a Ron para que éste no fuera con ellas a la biblioteca para poder investigar en paz sobre esa extraña conexión de Ginny con una persona cercana a su amigo desaparecido.

………………….

Harry comenzaba a salir de la inconsciencia. Empezaba a oír voces a la lejanía, un poco distorsionadas, y sintiendo que encima suya había unas capas de pieles que le protegían del frío externo produciéndole mucho calor y a cada rato escalofríos producto de la fiebre. Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido y con mucho esfuerzo pudo al final levantar sus parpados que parecían como si estuviesen hechos de plomo.

Al hacerlo vio que a su alrededor se encontraba una pelirroja adormilada, Jen, por el cansancio en posición un poco extraña( sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lateral y con los ojos practicamente cerrados), otra pelirroja un poco más mayor de edad más despierta, Liria, que en ese momento se encontraba en el hogar del fuego de ese hogar calentando unas infusiones para las visitas que en cualquier momento llegarían para visitarle y por último otra pequeña pelirroja con ojos azules intensos, Lil, que se encontraba mirándole con ojos rojos por las lágrimas y que al verle abrir los ojos pegó un grito que hizo dar un salto a Jen que casi da con el techo, hizo derramar las infusiones a Liria sacando a ambas de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Lil se abrazó a Harry nada más verlo y no lo soltó hasta que las otras dos pelirrojas la tuviesen que soltar a la fuerza viendo a un Harry que hacía una mueca forzada que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¡¡Gred!!!!! Has despertado- dice Jen entre lágrimas de felicidad abrazándolo también.

Ante lo cual Liria solo sonríe resignada a abrazarlo el último aunque sintiese que él fuese hijo suyo pero sintiendo que ella tenía más derecho que si misma debido a que tenía el corazón de éste.

Estaban en esos menesteres cuando por la cortinilla del hogar aparecieron el resto de los que faltaban.

-Jen, ten cuidado que lo vas a ahogar al pobre muchacho que ha salido de una congelación para caer en tus garras. No sé que es peor- comenta bromeando uno de ellos.

-Eso no va a ocurrir- dijo ésta sacandole la lengua mientras les lanzaba unas miradas penetrantes a la vez que soltaba a Harry para que su madre lo pudiese abrazar también y que comprobase que todo estuviese bien.

Liria comprobó que todo estaba curado, las quemaduras de segundo grado producto de las congelaciones, las gangrenas, los edemas de pulmón,… todo lo que se le había formado durante la tormenta como las heridas que se había hecho en sus huidas de los depredadores.

-Está todo en orden- responde ésta a las miradas inquisidoras que le soltaban los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Muchacho nos has dado un susto de muerte, yo que tú antes me moriría de ver una nueva reacción de estas dos- comenta su padre refiriéndose a Liria y a Jen- Y además han llevado en sus impertinencias a mi pobre hijita que no sabes el ambientazo que se ha vivido aquí- dice sarcasticamente.

Ante esto tanto Liria como Jen le dan una colleja a Jemm por su competario tan poco sensible, lo cual provoca risas en Sorius y en el resto de compañía debido a que esa familia siempre se comportaba igual tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos haciendo sacar alguna sonrisa a los de su alrededor.

-¿Cúanto tiempo llevo así?-pregunta Harry empalagosamente por la poca saliva que contenía su boca.

-Casi dos semanas- le contesta Liria de parte de todos- Y no vuelvas hacerlo, muchacho, que no me gusta que me pegen estos sustos y la pobre Jen, por tu culpa, no ha podido dormir mucho.

Este comentario hace ponerse rojo a Jen y a Harry aunque solo se ve que la única que se había puesto de ese color era la chica ya que Harry le faltaba aun bastante color para parecerse a un ser humano.

Harry se intento poner de pie en ese momento pero ni las fuerzas ni su madre, Liria, como el resto le prohibieron levantarse hasta que no estuviese al cien por cien recuperado. Así que estuvo resignado a quedarse en cama durante casi otra semana donde la gente le iba a visitar. Jemm le contaba las anecdotas divertidas que se habían dado en el hogar durante su ausencia, en su llegada y en su recuperación como por ejemplo que Liria casí había matado a todos los de la cueva para llegar hasta él, cogerlo y que lo dejasen en paz hasta tu recuperación- No veas la cara que tenía- comentó Jemm divertido, Sorius le contó también otras anecdotas divertidas pero en relación con las cacerías que se hacían sobre esas fechas para la celebración de alguna actividad importante como era el paso de Harry de la niñez a la madurez por ejemplo que en la última cacería antes de que se levantase la ventisca estaban persiguiendo a unos renos gigantes cuando uno de ellos se volvió contra de él y le empezó a encorrer y se salvó porque se había metido en un lago helado donde ambos empezaron a patinar como si estuviesen en una exhibición de patinaje artistico hasta que se rescabrajó el hielo y pudieron cazarlo, Ronne y Jen le contaron anecdotas que habían ocurrido entre los jóvenes del grupo como por ejemplo que una vez los gemelos estaban experimentando uno de sus inventon para utilizarlo luego contra Sorius, con el cual llevaban una rivalidad de bromistas, cuando el artefacto fue contra ellos provocando que cada vez que intentaban hacer una de las suyas les aparecían ropas de Donises(vestimentas que llevan las mujeres en los festivales de verano para enseñar a los jovenes el arte del don del placer) poniendose a bailar y cantar a viva voz sus supuestas andanzas, y con Remmsay estuvo observandole las nuevas técnicas que utilizaba y aprendiendo de él y al final éste le regaló algunas de ellas ya que se había dado cuenta de que algunas de las herramientas que se había llevado al viaje las había perdido. Y en todo ese tiempo Sally, el dragón blanco, se quedó a su lado y en su primera conversación con el joven le reprochó que no le dijese nada y además de que se fuera sin ella, pero al final todo quedó allí ya que luego se pasó a hacerle mimos como el resto de las mujeres del hogar.

Al final, después de una semana postrado en la cama y ante las quejas del muchacho tanto Liria como Jen le dejaron levantarse.

-Gred, las tienes en el bote- comenta Jemm- Me tendrás que decir que les das para que te dejen hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Sí- lo reafirma Sorius- Eso dilo, para empezar a ponerlo en práctica con mi chica.

Ante lo cual tanto Harry como Remmsay sonrieron divertidamente entre ellos lanzándose miradas compremetidas entre ambos diciendose con los ojos que esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

-Pues la verdad- empieza Harry- Yo no hago nada, solo soy yo mismo.

Eso no hizo que los otros dos se quedasen tranquilos por lo que empezaron a atracarle con cosquillas siendo dos contra uno para que les contase la verdad pero al final cuando Harry iba a revelar el verdadero secreto, el cual ya había dicho, y que en realidad sería una mentira entre risas por las cosquillas apareció en escena Liria, Lil agarrada de la primera y Sam.

-Soltadle e id a preparar la fiesta en honor a Gred por pasar la prueba- comenta Liria con furia en sus ojos- Gred, cariño en tus pieles tienes unas prendas adecuadas para la ocasión ves a ponertelas y luego vienes al hogar de Doni donde Sam y yo te daremos unas indicaciones para la ceremonia mientras que nosotras acostamos a Lil.

-Sorius, tú también- añade Sam al ver como éste comenzaba a escaquearse.

Los tres hombres se fueron al hogar central para terminar de preparar la ceremonia para Harry mientras éste se iba a sus pieles para encontrarse con unas pieles bellamente trabajadas con dibujos y trozos de marfil finamente tallados dandonle al traje un aspecto de sobriedad sin quitarle ningún toque de magnetismo y misterio. Harry corrió las cortinas de su zona de dormir para cambiarse, se puso esa ropa que le iba como anillo al guante y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado.

Aún no habían llegado pero esa zona también estaba decorada con imagenes de mujeres voluntuosas y otras figurillas que representaban a la naturaleza. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al poco rato aparecieron Liria y Sam con pantalones cortos, unas polainas que les sobresalía un poco, un cinturón, una camisa que les llegaba hasta los hombros tapando por completo los pechos dejando solo ver el canalillo y con la cara pintada de negro con franjas rojas en los ojos y los labios.

-Ya estas aquí Gred- le dice Liria- Ven, sientate aquí y te pintamos la cara para la ceremonia mientras Sam te explica lo que tienes que hacer.

Liria coge unas pinturas que llevaba en una bolsita de su cinturón y comienza a pintarle la cara toda blanca con los labios rojos, los parpados y toda esa zona de negro y unas rayas de rojo en las mejillas dandole un aspecto de muerto viviente.

-Veras Gred- comienza a explicarle Sam a la vez que Liria le pintaba- Tendrás que ir tú solo hasta el hogar donde te esperaran los chicos ya iniciados para dar comienzo donde te marcaran con un cuchillo al rojo vivo e impregnado de una sustancia para dejarte en la piel el dibujo de tu animal protector mientras las mujeres realizaremos un ritual danzarín ante el fuego para implorar a los malos espíritus alejarse del lugar para no corromperte. Esta es la zona delicada de la ceremonia. Luego tendrás que contarnos algunas de tus andanzas y ofrecer a cambio de tu paso a la edad adulta algún objeto merecedor de ello. Ya hecho este paso se pasará al banquete y luego...- le lanza en ese momento a Harry una mirada pícara- quien sabe-termina.

-Bien, cariño. Nosotras ya nos vamos. Suerte- se despide Liria dandole un beso de despedida.

-Sí, suerte- le dice también Sam dandole otro beso en la mejilla como señal de buena suerte.

Harry esperó un rato para que ellas se colocasen en sus sitios para salir del sitio y dirigirse al hogar central donde le esperaban. Allí se encontró todo lo que le habían dicho.

Todos los hombres se encontraban delante de una especie de mesa donde ardía un fuego y dentro de él un cuchillo y a su lado un cuenco con una sustancia negra en su interior.

-Gred, hogar del Dragón blanco. Se te ha presentado la prueba de paso y la has pasado con exito pero ahora tienes que revalidarlo con la prueba final de la cual no habrá posibilidad de retroceso. ¿Quieres seguir adelante?- comenta uno de los presentes sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Sí, quiero seguir- reafirmó Harry a la vez que las mujeres empezaban a danzar alrededor del fuego cantando un cántico en un idioma que éste desconocía.

-Pues que los designios del todo poderoso decidan si eres digno de pasarlo- comenta otro de ellos.

Uno de los hombres coge el cuchillo y lo unta con la sustancia asquerosa del cuenco para luego acercarlo al brazo de Harry y empezar a rasgar la piel del antebrazo produciendo en éste una mueca de dolor que aguanto como pudo mientras el cuchillo se movía con agilidad por la piel del muchacho provocando unos pequeños riachuelos de sangre que empezaban a sangrar hacia el suelo donde era recogido por otro de los hombres pintados en otro cuenco que se lo llevó para mezclarlo con otros potinges en otro cuenco. A los pocos segundos volvió el mismo hombre que se había llevado su sangre con otro cuenco, en cuyo interior había un brebaje rojo que se lo aplicó en las heridas infringidas produciendole picores en la zona, Harry estuvo tentado de rascarse pero al final se pudo contener a duras penas.

Después de que se pasasen los picores y que el ungüento se endureciese los canticos de las chicas pararon y tanto ellas como los hombres formaron un circulo a su alrededor dejandole a él y a su mochila de viaje que había aparecido a su lado misteriosamente para que empezase a contar sus peripecias y dar regalos que se había encontrado en su viaje a los presentes.

Contó casi todo sobre su viaje omitiendo los detalles de Jondaayla, del pequeños Nundu y sobre su posterior convivencia corta con la gente del agua pero aún así ellos se contentaron sobre lo que había dicho ya que sin eso se había enfrentado a un sin fin de problemas tanto con animales como humanos (había contado su encuentro con otros de distinta cueva) y los regalos que hizo también fueron satisfactorios como los colmillos del dientes de sable, sus pieles, los cuernos del búfalo, algunas herramientas de la gente del agua como alguna de sus objetos.

Pasado el apuro, todo se volvió más relajante donde todos se empezaron a quitar las pinturas de las caras dejando ver quienes se escondían detrás de los colores intensos. Todo el mundo le felicitó por haber pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente y de los regalos tan magníficos que habían recibido. Apareció la comido donde todos se artaron de comer de todo lo que se podía conseguir: carne asada de la última matanza y de reservas del otoño como carne de mamut, verduras almacenadas que se había recogido en otoño y verano. Durante la cena, todos se lo pasaron muy bien contando chistes, intentando ligarse a alguien para llevarselo a sus mantas, provocando alguna pequeña pelea de comida (Jemm y Sorius sobre todo) que era parada por el genio de Liria que ni tan siquiera bajo algunos efectos del brebaje que preparaba su marido dejaba pasar una que revolviese el orden común de las cosas. Y muchas otras cosas pasaron que no fueron de gran importancia de contar.

Terminada la cena, algunos se fueron algunos de los rincones del hogar para compartir el don del Placer mientras otros se quedaban para bailar al ritmo de los tambores. Harry fue uno de esos que se quedaron a escuchar la música y a aprender como se bailaba eso ya que los efectos de la bebida había hecho mella en su conciencia obstruyendo su timidez natural, también se quedaron Jemm, Liria, Sorius, Sam y Jen que enseñaron a ésta a bailar. En ese proceso todos y cada uno de ellos se hecharon algunas risas por los pasos que daba Harry y que Jen se sumó a él con movimientos sensuales, y luego éste también intentó usar el tambor dando otra melodía diferente provocando un nuevo ritmo que llevó a otra danza.

Cuando se empezaban a quedar solos en la zona de bailes, decidieron también volver al hogar del Dragón para poder descansar de aquella noche. Harry se metió a sus pieles y Jen también hizo lo mismo pero en las de éste provocando que éste se sobresaltase al principio aunque después del comienzo de las caricias de ésta, éste se relajó comenzando a responderla. Se empezaron a besar jugando con sus lenguas por el interior de la cavidad bucal, tocando cada parte de sus labios con la lengua y labios del otro.....(se producen interferencias sobre la escena al estar codificada(si quieren saber como se producen decirmelo y os lo enviaré))Hicieron el amor aquella noche como nunca se había hecho hasta entonces recorriendo el cuerpo del otro hasta lo más profundo.

En la torre de Gryffindor se produjo de repente unos gritos de placer que llenaron todos los rincones del lugar provocando que todos los habitantes de la torre se despertasen sobresaltados buscando el origen de esos gritos.

Hermione en la habitación de sexto, se despertó sobresaltada y dandose en pocos segundos que los gritos provenían de las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto, donde Ginny dormía. Hermione se pone corriendo la bata y coge con fuerza la varita, abre la puerta del cuarto, baja las escaleras y se introduce en la habitación de las de quinto cuando una de ellas salía seguramente para avisar a McGonagall.

-Ya me encargo yo de esto- comenta autoritaria Hermione introduciendo en la habitación a la muchacha, cerro la puerta con magia e insonerizó la habitación.

Hermione se acercó a la cama de Ginny donde ésta se movía por la cama con pequeños temblores de su cuerpo con la ropa rasgada dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo y gimiendo de placer a la vez que las sabanas se llenaban de un liquido pegajoso que salía de las partes intimas de la joven donde se apreciaba una pequeña mancha de sangre recientemente seca.

-¿Cuándo ha comenzado?-pregunta Hermione preocupada por su amiga.

-Hace alrededor de media hora más o menos. Comenzó con pequeños gemidos de placer sin importancia y cada vez subía más de intensidad hasta llegar a esto- explica una de las compañeras de habitación de Ginny.

-Esta bien, meteros a la cama que insonarizaré vuestras camas para que no oígas los gritos de Ginny- les ordena Hermione.

Las chicas le hacen caso y Hermione les hace lo que les había prometido pero añadiendo un pequeño hechizo de modificación de memoria para que no recordasen lo que había pasado esa noche para que no fuesen luego con el cuento a McGonagall o a Dumbledore ya que se había dado cuenta de que éste se guardaba mucha información para el mismo provocando después grandes consecuencias como había pasado el año pasado con la muerte de Sirius.

-Ginny, que te pasa- susurra Hermione sentandose en la cama de Ginny viendola como se movía placenteramente gimiendo sin parar.

-Dormilón, despierta ya que es hora de hacer cosas- le grita una voz seguida despues de un chaparron de agua fría.

Harry ante esto se levanta como una flecha viendo como Jemm se reía en el suelo por su reacción con el contacto del agua provocandole un dolor de cabeza por lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué?Aun no te has recuperado de lo de ayer- dice guason Sorius a Harry que se había pasado por allí al oír las risas de su compañero.

-Ayyyy, no me lo recuerdes- dice Harry con una mano en la cabeza.

-Tomate esto y se te pasará el dolor- comenta Jemm recuperado de su ataque de risa- Y secate antes de salir que si no tu madre me manta.

Harry se toma el cuenco donde estaba el brebaje mágico para los dolores de cabeza pasandose el dolor al instante y con un movimiento de su mano se secó los cabellos.

Se realizaron las tareas de recogida de la noche anterior y se empezó a entablar las conversaciones actuales que preocupaban a los de la cueva y uno de ellos y el más grave eran las incursiones que realizaban las otras cuevas a su territorio cazando y en algunos casos persiguiendo a ellos y que había acabado con una lesión en el hombro a Nevill.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho con los otros jefes de las otras cuevas mediante mensajeros que no han dado ningún resultado para que estas incuriones terminen por lo que habría que realizar pequeños grupos de observadores para evitarlos y en caso de que eso no se pueda tener un aviso para poder hacer frente al problema de antemano y en el peor de los casos huír e incorporarse en la cueva de mi antiguo mentor y amigo nuestro- expone Jemm y Liria .

Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo por lo que se hicieron grupos y a Harry le toco Jen por designios de Jemm ya que los había colocado juntos antes de que Liria llegase a ellos guiñandole un ojo a su hijo. Los primeros días no hubo incidentes en las avanzadillas que precidían a pequeñas cacerías o a recolecciones de algunas verduras u hongos que salían en esa época.

Pero el día que le tocó a Harry y a Jen les sorprendió una emboscada muy bien realizada ya que por el suelo no había ni rastro de huellas ya que habían ido de árbol en árbol saltando al suelo formando un circulo a su alrededor. Eran cinco contra dos pero aun así ellos no se rindieron y empezaron a luchar con los cuchillos inflingiendo heridas a sus rivales en brazos y abdomen por donde salian riachuelos de sangre empapando las pieles de sangre mientras que ellos salían más o menos bien parados de las armas de mano, pero uno de los atacantes sacó una carcasa (arco) y una flecha que la empapó en una sustancia negra, seguramente venenosa, y la soltó contra Harry dirigida a su corazón pero Jen se interpuso en el camino de la flecha clavandola en el hombro.

En ese momento todo se paralizó y Harry oyó la voz del mismo que lo había llevado a esa época diciendole que había pasado satisfactoriamente la primera prueba y que ahora venía la segunda de ellas, se podrujo un remolino detrás de él, llevandole a él y a Jen al agujero para acabar separados del uno del otro por varias dunas entre medio.

Al desperta Ginny de los brazos de morfeo, Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche y ésta se sorprendió mucho ya que no recordaba nada de eso aunque sentía una sensación en su corazón como si estuviese llenó de lo más grande que se podía pedir en ese mundo.

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO BASTANTE LARGO YA QUE LO HE TENIDO QUE TRASLADAR AL WORDPAD PORQUE EL WORD NO FUNCIONABA BIEN EN EL ORDENADOR QUE ESTABA.**

**QUIERO VUESTROS REVIEWS YA QUE CUANTOS MAS RECIBA SEGURAMENTE ANTES ME PONDRE A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA AUNQUE AHORA ME CENTRARÉ EN LA DE HARRY POTTER Y EL INSTITUTO DE MERLIN QUE HAGO CON JESSY.**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO APROBECHAR PARA ANUNCIAR QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y LOS SIGUIENTES VOY HACER UN CONCURSO PARA QUE LOS QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA PUEDAN PARTICIPAR EN ELLA Y LA MANERA ES QUE ESCRIBAN HISTORIAS SOBRE ÉSTA DANDOLES YO IDEAS DE COMO SEGUIR Y ALGUNA PARTE DE HISTORIA QUE NO SALDRÁ EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA. CONQUE ESCRIBIRME A CON EL ASUNTO HISTORIA DE TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS.**

**ESPERO QUE TODO OS VAYA BIEN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**: _Comienzo de Males_

En un cielo despejado con un sol abrasador, un ardiente viento que al contacto con un objeto lo empieza a quemar lentamente hasta que este se convierte en polvo, un terreno de arenisca formando montañas irregulares. Un desierto, el mayor y el más terrible de todos, el Desierto de la Muerte, donde se produjo parte de la primera guerra mágica mundial. Pues en ese despejado cielo sin una nube que pudiese crear una sombra entre tanto martirio empieza a crearse un agujero negra de cuyo interior salen despedidos dos cuerpos al suelo abrasador quemando en la caída parte de las vestimentas que llevan los dos individuos. Uno es Harry Potter, algo más desarrollado físicamente, mentalmente y mágicamente gracias al entrenamiento que había realizado en la edad de hielo con sus amigos y con el otro individuo que había caído también a las abrasadoras tierras y que se trataba de una chica llamada Jen (muy parecida físicamente a Ginny Weasley) y que tenia clavada una flecha envenenada en el costado provocándole pequeños espasmos dolorosos a medida que el veneno corrompe el sistema sanguíneo provocándole una muerte dolorosa.

El destino hace que cada uno de caiga por una parte distinta de la duna separándoles varios metros entre ellos e impidiendo que al despertar se pudiesen ver si llegasen a despertar.

Pasan las horas, los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes empiezan a sentir los primeros estragos del sol provocándoles quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado. Las ropas se encontraban desgastadas, quemadas por la acción del sol, se encontraban con medio cuerpo enterrado en la tierra abrasadora provocándoles una muerte momificadora cuando a Harry unas poderosas garras doradas del tamaño de pelotas de futbol lo elevan por los aires y a Jen unos poderosos brazos medio putrefactos la eleva por los aires para dejarla en las ancas de un enorme reptil hacia la guarida de éste.

………………………………

-Bien, hemos estado analizando a todos los alumnos del colegio y no hemos encontrado al individuo que según vosotras tiene tantas cualidades con lo que podemos hacer conjeturas de que abandonó el centro el año pasado- comenta Dumbledore a la princesa Veela que se había instalado en una habitación de una torre del colegio Hogwarts para no estar alejada de la fuente.

-Lo que nosotras ya nos imaginábamos profesor, está haciendo un viaje para encontrar las partes que le faltan- deja una pausa para que el director asimilase la información- Hace poco he recibido información de las guardianes de la tumba de la primera contándome que han notado pequeñas fisuras en la figura del Guardián (El Nundú alado que encontró Harry cuando estuvo en la edad de hielo que en esta época esta petrificado).

-¿El Guardián? Interesante, muy interesante, mmmm… Eso no sé que es exactamente lo que quiere decir, intentare averiguarlo- dice pensativo Dumbledore dando por terminada la conversación al levantarse e ir hacia la puerta- Si tienes alguna información más por el estilo dimelo. Adiós, que pases un buen día.

-Adiós, así se hará- dice la Veela con una sonrisa enigmática.

Mientras en otro lado del castillo, Ginny se derrumbaba en medio de clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas con fuertes convulsiones y mucha fiebre.

-¿Sabéis que le pasa a la Sra. Weasley?- pregunta Hagrid preocupado por la salud de la menor de los Weasley, los alumnos niegan con la cabeza- ¿No,pues la llevare a enfermería. La clase ha acabado, podéis iros a vuestra sala común.

Hagrid coge a Ginny en brazos y a grandes zancadas se presenta en la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey la atienda. La deja en una camilla y llama a la enfermera que sale apresuradamente y empieza a consultarla (le mira el pulso, la respiración, le toma una muestra de sangre, le da unos toques de varita,….).

-Mmmmm….difícil. Esto es muy extraño, tendré que llamar al profesor Snape para que haga unas comprobaciones.

Va a su despacho y allí a través de la chimenea llama al profesor Snape, habla con él con preocupación por la Sra. Weasley y hace que el profesor vaya a inspeccionar a la enferma.

Después de unos minutos de inspección tanta física como con la varita da su veredicto.

-La Señorita Weasley se encuentra en este estado por culpa de un veneno simple pero mortifero- ahora se dirige más hacia la enfermera Pomfrey- ¿Tiene alguna muestra de sangre de la alumna Weasley?

Ante esa pregunta petición la enfermera le entrega uno de los frascos de sangre que le ha sacado a Ginny.

-Estaré en las mazmorras analizando la sangre y averiguando el tipo de veneno que está infectando el sistema sanguíneo de la chica, mientras dale esta pócima- le da una probeta en cuyo interior hay un liquido anaranjado- hará que el veneno vaya más lento y por lo tanto sus efectos se reducirán.

Con paso rápido sale de la enfermería dejando la puerta abierta. A los pocos segundos entran como balas Ron y Hermione al enterarse de que Ginny se encontraba ingresada sin saber que le pasa.

Mientras que Ron cogía la mano de su hermana para infundirle valor y compañía, Hermione murmuraba cosas sobre síntomas, venenos, maldiciones,…. Intentando averiguar que le pasa a su amiga pero sin tener nada claro aún.

A las pocas horas aparece por la puerta de la enfermería la Sra.Weasley y el Sr. Weasley preocupados y detrás de ellos el profesor Dumbledore con la cara preocupada.

-Hay mi niña pero que te ha pasado, que te han hecho- comenta la Sr. Weasley entre lagrimas mientras intenta arreglar la cama, hacer lo que sea para que su hija este bien comoda.

El Sr. Weasley mientras se encuentra detrás de su esposa con el semblante serio, entristecido, preocupado por la salud de su única hija.

-Molly, Arthur si en 24 horas la joven Weasley no se ha recuperado tendremos que trasladarla al hospital, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra. El profesor Snape- ante esta mención Ron levanta la cabeza con los ojos empequeñecidos por la suspicacia- esta intentando hacer un antídoto para el veneno que esta acabando con la vida de vuestra hija.

Al terminar de hablar apoya la mano en el brazo del Sr. Weasley para infundirle ánimos y apoyo.

-Sr. Weasley, Sra. Granger me temo que no podéis quedaros mucho más aquí, haciendo compañía a la joven Weasley. Me parece que ha sonado el reloj para la próxima clase y no me gustaría que llegaseis tarde.

………………………….

En una enorme habitación decorada con un alto trono negro de madera , las paredes y el suelo de un frío color gris piedra con machas de sangre, se sentaba en el trono un imponente hombre o mejor dicho inhumano hombre que tenia más bien cara de serpiente y manos como arañas blancas. Su nombre era Voldemort, el mago más oscuro y poderoso de los últimos siglos y ante el se encontraba un hombre arrodillado con las vestimentas típicas de los hombres del desierto (una toga de algodón y lino que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un turbante que solo se le veían los ojos).

-Y bien, ¿has encontrado lo que te pedí? Porque sabes que si vienes aquí sin encontrarlo ya sabes lo que te espera- dice Voldemort con la varita en la mano y apuntando al mortifago al corazón mientras éste temblaba de miedo.

-Sí, mi señor. Lo hemos encontrado, la tumba de Set, donde descansan los restos del primer Señor Oscuro- dice el vasallo con la mirada fija al suelo.

-Bien, me alegra saberlo. ¿Sabéis lo que contiene?- pregunta Voldemort curioso e impaciente.

-No mi señor. Hay hechizos colocados alrededor de la tumba que hace imposible la penetración al recinto pero hemos averiguado que de su interior emanan fuerzas oscuras muy podero….¡¡¡¡aaaaaaahhhhh!- no puede terminar la frase porque recibe un cruccio.

-¡Imbécil!- suelta Voldemort- Ya sé que en su interior emana fuerzas poderosas oscuras, sino no os habría mandado buscarlas. Incompetentes, no sabéis hacer nada bien si no estoy presente o lo hago yo mismo.

Se pone de pie y mira la habitación como buscando algo.

-Tienes suerte McGregor, no te mato porque te necesito con vida por el momento- el mortifago se mueve algo mas relajado desde el suelo- Vamos donde esta la tumba quiero hacerme con el control del lugar antes de que el amante de los muggles, Dumbledore, se de cuenta.

Ambos desaparecen del lugar con un chasquido de látigo mientras que una enorme serpiente acurrucada se encuentra en otra habitación mas decorada como la sala común de Slytherin con una cama señorial y una enorme chimenea encendida dándole calor al reptil.

…………………………

En una enorme tienda de algodón donde miles de telas de seda y lino cuelgan por todos sitios dándole un colorido algo extravagante, en medio de la tienda una especia de cama baja con multitud de delgadas almohadas de seda, lino y algodón y en medio de todas esas almohadas se encontraba un joven con el pelo azabache removiéndose incomodo por una pesadilla.

Al final se incorpora de la cama con la frente sudada por la pesadilla, cuando ya se esta recuperando y su respiración se vuelve mas pausada, una voz hace que pegue un brinco.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado enviado de los cielos- dice el desconocido- O mejor dicho Harry Potter.

-¿Quién eres tú?¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunta Harry mientras busca la varita mágica.

-Esas preguntas son fáciles de contestar. Mi nombre es Nut o como ahora me conocen Osiris. Sé tu nombre porque he indagado por tu mente y sueños mientras estabas durmiendo gracias a mi hermana Isis. Ya me iras conociendo y mis hermanos y hermanas.

Harry empieza a ver lo que hay a su alrededor formándose en su cabeza un montón de preguntas, como donde se encontraba, como había llegado allí, en que época se encontraba,….entre muchas otras.

-Te tendré que enseñar a cerrar esa mente que tienes, eso es peligroso en esta época donde tus propios pensamientos te pueden matar- se sienta en una silla de madera baja- Bueno, aún así te voy a contestar a tus dudas, a ver por donde empiezo:

Estas en el comienzo de las civilizaciones, donde los seres mágicos y no mágicos conviven en paz o por lo menos eso era antes, hasta que se rebelaron los titanes en las tierras del norte con algunas criaturas oscuras como aquí algunos magos (como yo) entre ellos mi hermano mayor- el mago mas poderoso de estas tierras- creando monstruosas criaturas como llevándose la espada de Ptah-una espada capaz de controlar los ejércitos del inframundo- pero por suerte no la sabe controlar. De allí, me lleva explicarte que este recinto donde nos encontramos es el campamento de la luz o mas conocido entre nosotros el hogar de Ptah, por nuestro difunto padre, un lugar donde se puede respirar paz, tranquilidad, armonía y planificación de la guerra del exterior, donde se esta teniendo lugar una guerra mágica- se toma un respiro para que Harry asimile la información- Estás aquí, en este lugar y no en el desierto o en campamento de Set, debido a que hace unos días, Thot descubrió en la lectura de los astros que unos individuos del espacio y tiempo llegarían a estas tierras para acabar con la guerra e instaraurar un periodo de paz de más de dos milenios, pero no sabíamos la fecha exacta de tu llegada y de tu acompañante por lo que pusimos a exploradores en vuestra búsqueda pero por desgracia no llegamos a tiempo a recogeros a ambos. A la chica de los cabellos de color de fuego, Jen creo q se llama por lo que he leído en tu mente, se la llevo uno de los sirvientes de Set cuando nosotros te estábamos recogiendo sin poder hacer nada por rescatarla.

Da un par de vueltas por la sala.

-Bien con eso en un principio creo que es suficiente por el momento. Acompáñame, te tengo que presentar al resto de magos, criaturas y el resto del persona y enseñar el recinto- termina de hablar Osiris dándole la mano para levantarlo de entre las almohadas.

Harry se levanta con ayuda de su anfitrión, se arregla la nueva vestimenta y lo acompaña hacia la salida que es una gran tela de algodón caída de arriba a bajo, separándola hacia un lateral saliendo al exterior donde ve cientos de tiendas por todos sitios, tenderetes con ropas, telas colgando, techares (cuatro palos que sostienen una tela como techo) donde hombre y mujeres fabrican objetos( armas, cuencas, colgantes,….) y muchas criaturas mágicas( grifos, halcones plateados, esfinges,….)

-En esta época no se te puede llamar por tu nombre, Harry, por lo que hay que buscarte otro diferente, mmmm…..¿Qué te parece Ra?

-¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Por haber sobrevivido bajo el sol sin ninguna protección durante ciclos (horas) solares, así es como llamamos al sol, Ra.

-Me parece bien. Ra, el dios sol, jejeje, me gusta- comenta Harry ahora llamado Ra.

-Dios, dios, no somos ninguno, jajaja, pero aparentamos serlo para que la sociedad no mágica no lleve a la destrucción todo lo que hemos creado conjuntamente. Ahora giramos hacia la derecha por esa tienda pequeña….- comenta Osiris mientras le guía por todo el recinto comentándole todo lo que tendría que saber de lugar.

Ten cuidado con las esfinges guardianas que protegen tiendas específicas no intentes contestar a sus enigmas/acertijos/adivinanzas si no sabes la contestación, no vayas por los establos sin la guía de Atón que es el experto por así decirlo de las criaturas aladas que se encuentran allí (grifos, pegasos, algún dragón pequeño, etc…), no salgas del campamento sin la compañía de Horus aunque después de que termines el entrenamiento con nosotros puedes hacerlo a no ser que quieres ser devorado por los gusanos de Set. Me parece que no se me olvida nada mas, creo si eso ya te lo dirá Thot, jejeje.

Harry comprobaba que se dirigían a una inmensa tienda que parecía una carpa de circo de un color blanco puro protegida por dos enormes esfinges de un color dorado aposentadas en la entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que se repite una vez cada minuto, dos veces cada momento y  
nunca en cien años? – preguntan las dos esfinges a la vez.

-La letra O- responde son seguridad Osiris dejando a Harry sorprendido con la rapidez de la respuesta.

-Muy bien, podéis pasar- dicen las esfinges haciéndose hacia un lado dejándoles el paso libre para entrar.

El interior del recinto era un enorme mapa de las tierras civilizadas y conocidas (las tierras del norte (Europa) y las tierras del Nilo y sus alrededores) en las que se encontraban pequeñas figuritas de personas, criaturas mágicas, y otros seres que Harry no conocía. Todo ello en penumbra.

-Veo Osiris que nuestro joven invitado ya se ha despertado y le has hecho de guía y comentarista mientras veníais hacia aquí- dice una joven bella- Perdónale, es que a veces es algo maniático, mi nombre es Maat y los que ves enfrascados en una conversación "muy interesante"-comenta con sarcasmo- son Thot, Isis, Nut, Horus y Atón y hay algunos más pero están organizando a los soldados y criaturas mágicas para mover el campamento….

-Maat, ¿no le dirás nada malo de nosotros verdad?- comenta con una sonrisa encantadora Atón que hace sonrojar a Maat- a nuestro joven amigo, Ra, a partir de ahora como me ha comentado Osiris que se llama.

Atón coge del hombro a Harry guiándole al grupo mientras deja atrás a Maat roja entre la indignación y la vergüenza.

-Vamos, Horus y Thot te tienen que poner al día antes de que empieces con todo lo que te va a caer encima- comenta divertido Atón.

-Osiris ya me ha comentado todos los pormenores que han acontecido contigo desde que has despertado por lo que intentare ser breve explicándote todo-empieza a explicar Thot.

Como ya debes de imaginas esto es un mapamundi de todas las tierras conocidas por la civilización- señala el mapa en general- Y estas figuras son las criaturas (vampiros, hombres lobo, dementotes, esfinges, grifos,….), seres humanos, titanes, demonios, ángeles, héroes y dioses entre comillas por llamar a estos últimos de alguna manera que están colocados en el mapa en tiempo real y encima de ellos hay unos letreros indicando que acciones están acometiendo. Por ejemplo ahora mismo, los dioses griegos/romanos/nórdicos (los magos del norte) están realizando un ataque- en el mapa se ve como criaturas de la luz, de la naturaleza, humanos y magos realizan un ataque conjunto intentado retroceder a los titanes y criaturas tenebrosas, al principio- hace dos días- parecía que la ofensiva que estaban lanzando no surtía efecto pero ahora que tiene la ayuda de los Farbos (guardianes de los bosques) los están haciendo retroceder y parece que han derribado a uno de los titanes- señala en el mapa donde una mole de piedra con ojos, boca, brazos y piernas estaba derribada sin dar señales de vida. Mientras que aquí estamos en una especie de tregua desde que el maldito de Set hizo un ritual de sangre con unos doce condenados vampiros haciéndoles diurnos-lo único bueno es que al llegar la noche tienen que cobijarse para descansar y de las bajas temperaturas- empatando nuestras fuerzas y ahora los dos bandos nos estamos reagrupando de la última batalla donde nosotros perdimos a Sobeck, 500 hombres, 10 grifos, 7 esfinges, ….-dice muchos otras criaturas- mientras que ellos perdieron a la mitad de las tropas del inframundo, dos gusanos de las arenas, un par de lagartos del desierto, un dementor de las arenas sombrías y alguna criatura más- de esas que él crea por diversión-hasta que estemos preparados para otra batalla más. Aunque no se descarta que haya incursiones en el bando enemigo como ya ha ocurrido antes.

Ante toda esta información Harry lo único que puede hacer es intentar absorberla lo más rápido posible con cara de alucinación.

-Jajajajaja- se ríen todos los demás magos y continua hablando solo Isis- Tranquilo Ra, ya empezaras a conocer a Thot,jejeje, pero te aviso que si le dejas hablar mucho coge carrerilla y no hay quien le pare.

Todos de nuevo y esta vez también Harry se ríen exceptuando Thot que pone cara de pocos amigos por ese comentario.

-Era un comentario sin malos rollos, Thot. No seas así, que estamos en familia,¿no?- comenta Atón.

-Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara que hay que empezar el entrenamiento de Ra para ponerse al mismo nivel que nosotros como mínimo que si no puede que nos pille Set con el culo al aire y provocar la destrucción de todo lo que hemos intentado conservar…

-Bien dicho, padre- comenta Horus- Yo le entrenare en el manejo de la espada, arco y rastreo.

-Eso esta bien, yo le enseñare ha interpretar las letras escritas y no, crear nuevos hechizos- comenta Thot con voz seria…

-Yo le enseñare lo básico en la curación física y mental- añade emocionada Isis- por lo que he visto te has recuperado rápido de tus quemaduras por lo que tendrás un don para la curación. Estoy impaciente al verte en acción, jejej…

-Maat y yo, Osiris, te enseñaremos a crear un escudo mental, a que tengas una concentración perfecta teniendo sangre fría en todo momento y en el arte de los duelos mágicos.

-Me parece bien, por donde empiezo con mis tareas- comenta Harry entre emocionado, conmocionado por todo lo que tiene que hacer.

-Empezaras por la concentración, luego te iras con Thot y después ya veremos, jejejeje, y tranquilo que no nos comemos a nadie, todavía- añade Osiris esto último.

A partir de ese momento Harry comenzó su entrenamiento mental donde Osiris y Maat en un principio le indico como construir los muros mentales ayudándole en algunas de las etapas de la construcción, fortificándolas con trampas, le ayudo a tener la sangre fría en todo momento haciéndole pasar por momentos de todo tipo (le hizo revivir la muerte de sus padres, la de su padrino y las muertes ficticias del resto de personas que quería las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que ya no exteriorizaba ningún sentimiento al exterior y mantenía la cabeza fría), le hizo llegar a extremos ambientales, situaciones llevadas a extremos ante personas inocentes (como por ejemplo que una chica se le presentase desnuda- en este caso Maat con la consecuencia en un principio de Harry al ver un perfecto cuerpo-pero al final supo controlar esas situaciones y otras). Todo esto en una tienda especial donde el tiempo era distinto que en el exterior, en el exterior habían pasado tres días y dentro era como casi hubiese pasado un mes entero.

-Tu entrenamiento con nosotros ya ha acabado- comenta Osiris apartando por fin la tela de la tienda que hace de puerta- Ya puedes ir con Thot, suerte con él.

Harry sale de la tienda con los ojos medio cerrados por la luz cegadora del sol y a medio camino de la tienda donde Thot lo esperaba en meditación unas finas manos le cogen de las caderas.

-Ra, cariño, sabes que me tienes para lo que te haga falta- comenta Maat al oído de Harry poniéndole nervioso y le toca el culo lentamente con una de las manos antes de irse- Suerte con Thot, te aviso q no tiene mucha paciencia.

Harry aun nervioso por lo que ha pasado con Maat hace unos segundos se presenta en la puerta de la tienda de Thot pero una esfinge le para.

-Si me nombras desaparezco, ¿quien soy? – le suelta la esfinge- si quieres pasar adivínala si no vete y no te haré nada.

Harry cavila durante unos segundos sobre la respuesta.

-Que nombre se dice y desaparece,…..-se dice a si mismo durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurre la palabra- SILENCIO.

-Has acertado, puedes seguir el camino que tus pies te guiaban sabiamente- comenta la esfinge apartándose.

Al entrar ve que el interior es muy rudimentario comparado con otras tiendas que había visto, un llameante fuego en el centro, un escritorio de madera negra en una de las paredes con bastantes pergaminos de cuero y papel de lino escritos encima de este, algunos mapas colgados en las paredes y unas cuantas telas de seda y lino que separaban del resto el dormitorio. Y Thot se encontraba meditando mirando al fuego a espaldas suya.

-Ra, por favor pasa, no te quedes allí- comenta éste sin girar la cabeza.

Harry sin preguntar nada se sienta a su lado.

-Antes de soltarte la charla, te voy a dar un par de consejos a cerca de Maat. Tienes dos opciones con ella: uno, haces como no existe y por lo tanto la tendrás todo el día y la noche pegada a tu espalda; dos, le haces un poco de caso, le sigues el juego y pronto se cansara de ti- comenta esto Thot muy seriamente con los ojos cerrados- Te digo esto porque estamos en una guerra y no quiero que tu mente se desconcentre por chiquilladas de esa muchacha.

Abre los ojos y pasa la mano por el fuego haciendo que éste se empiece a mover en espiral hasta que al final adopta una forma cúbica y de su interior aparecen imágenes de personas.

-Hace 100 años- empieza a relatar Thot a la vez que las imágenes empiezan a moverse realizando lo que éste relataba- un mago llamado Ptah empezó a recoger a niños con asombrosos poderes de toda la región sur del planeta mientras que en el norte los pocos magos que había ya se encontraban organizados debido a los problemas con los Titanes (pero nunca hubo entre ellos ninguna batalla o guerra declarada). Estos niños que recogió Ptah empezaron a mostrar su gran talento y a desarrollarse en lo personal y en las distintas ramas de la magia. Al principio no había ningún enfrentamiento entre ninguno de los componentes de la escuela pero se empezaba a deslumbrar lo que deparaba el futuro con la formación de los grupos entre los alumnos- todo esto se veía en imágenes en el fuego- Pasaron los años y solo había algún accidente aislado sin importancia, hasta que Ptah comunicó que sus días estaban llegando a su fin, que se estaba muriendo y que había decido elegir un sucesor. Solo había dos posibles candidatos, Set y Osiris, todo el mundo lo sabía y Set era el que más de todos deseaba ese puesto pero Ptah eligió a Osiris como él bien dijo por su corazón puro, su inteligencia y cordialidad. Desde ese momento el corazón de Set se volvió totalmente oscuro y empezó a realizar cambios físicos radicales mediante magias nunca empleadas en la escuela.

Hace una pequeña pausa donde las imágenes explican todo eso con detalle y para que Harry asimile la información.

-Pocos días de la muerte de Ptah nos llegó información de que los Titanes habían comenzado un ataque a los magos provocándoles grandes perdidas y la retirada de éstos a lugares inaccesibles. Nosotros les enviamos ayuda para que se recuperasen y pudiesen realizar una pequeña ofensiva para hacer retroceder a los Titanes- se en las llamas como Osiris manda hacia el norte un pequeño ejercito de criaturas mágicas y humanas- Tiempo que aprovecho Set para atacar a Osiris por sorpresa, apoderarse de la espada de Hanuma, destruir o apoderarse de material que a él le interesaba y huir con sus seguidores y esclavos- Se ve como Osiris es apuñalado por la espalda atravesándole el corazón la espada, Set apoderándose de todo lo que le interesaba (armas mágicas como no mágicas, tiendas, utensilios, mapas,…) y hechizándolas para luego salir en caballo seguido de un pequeño sequito- Gracias a los poderes que tenía Osiris se pudo recuperar de la estocada fatal- ya que su cuerpo tiene el poder de autorregenarse y solo puede morir de muerte natural- y pudimos volver a la paz durante un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que Set como ya nos imaginábamos nos declaró la guerra después de organizarse y pactar con los Titanes y otras criaturas oscuras nos lanzo un ataque pero que pudimos rechazar…..Hasta estos días, todo ha seguido igual. Guerras, batallas por todos lados hasta que leí en las estrellas que tú y tu amiga teníais la clave en este conflicto.

-¿La clave, Jen y Yo- dice perplejo Harry- ¡No puede ser!.

-Pues la tenéis Ra. Según las estrellas tú tienes el poder de los dos bandos (luz y oscuridad) en tus manos mientras que tu amiga-¿Jen?- pero ahora creo que se llamará Anubis, por su control a la espada de Hanuma debido a que tiene el requisito que impuso Ptah al morir.

Thot se levanta del suelo y se acerca a la mesa indicando a Harry que se acerque a ésta también.

-Una vez explicado la historia que nos rodea, te voy a enseñar a leer las auras de las cosas para que puedas ver en cada momento todo lo que te rodea a parte de lo que se ve a simple vista y que te será muy útil- hace un gesto con la vara y aparece una silla de madera con el respaldo de cuero a la altura de las rodillas- Siéntate y cierra los ojos.

Harry le hace caso, se sienta y cierra los ojos.

-Concéntrate, busca los hilos de la magia que te rodean, palpa el ambiente en busca de las fluctuaciones de la magia. Cuando lo hayas hecho imagínate en tu mente como serían si lo pudieses ver con los ojos y dime cuando lo hayas hecho para que sigas después lo siguiente.

Harry hace lo que éste le ha ordenado, se concentra y empieza a buscar las redes de magia que hay a su alrededor, al principio no nota ninguna distinción pero poco a poco se empieza a percatar como cúmulos de energía y redes que conectan esos cúmulos empiezan a aparecer por todos los sitios (en el aire, en objetos, en animales, en personas,…), al final puede reconocer de donde proviene cada una de esas emanaciones de energía/magia. Ya localizado las auras empieza a imaginarse como sería poniéndole colores diferentes según de donde provengan: a las personas un color azul, a las plantas un color marrón claro, a los animales un color rojo y a los objetos un color dorado.

-Ya, ya he hecho todo lo que me has pedido- dice Harry aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, ahora abre los ojos y concéntrate en los colores que has pensado para cada aura- comenta impresionado Thot ya que con media hora o un poco mas había conseguido lo que otros en casi un día habían tardado en realizar.

Harry abre los ojos y lo ve todo normal como antes de realizar el proceso de visualización, pero pronto empieza a concentrarse y empieza a ver los resultados viendo el aura que tienen las cosas según el color que había designado a cada cosa (Thot desprendía un aura de un color azul intenso, los pergaminos, la mesa,….de un color dorado, el suelo de un color marrón claro,…..)

-Veo por tus ojos que lo has conseguido, me alegra mucho ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Set decida atacar para deshacerte de ti antes de que te vuelvas un verdadero peligro para él- comenta Thot poniéndole una mano en su hombro- Ven, levántate y entrelaza tus dedos con los míos….Bien, estoy que voy hacer no se tendría que forjar a través de un hechizo ya que deberías estudiar y aprender todo lo que te daría para estar en mis mismas condiciones pero no tenemos tiempo. Esto, lo que voy hacer es un hechizo de aprendizaje, único y sabido por mi, por lo que te voy a copiar en mi mente todo lo que sé y transferirlo a tu mente a través de la unión de nuestros núcleos mágicos conectados por el contacto físico.

Ambos se encontraban de pie con las manos juntas y los dedos entrecruzados.

-Relájate, allá vamos- comenta Thot cerrando los ojos.

Entonces los dos cuerpos se empezaron a iluminar y la cabeza de Harry se empezó a llenar de información produciéndole un gran dolor de cabeza por la saturación de información y anillos de energía blancos iban de los codos de Thot hacía Harry cada vez más rápido y seguidos hasta que llego un momento que no se veían los antebrazos de ambos hasta que en un momento todo se interrumpe como comenzó y Thot cae al suelo agotado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se interesa Harry dándole la mano mientras que la habitación le daba vueltas y la cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo agotado, tú eres el que tiene que descansar una hora con los ojos cerrados para que tu cabeza asimile todo.

Harry se tuvo que echar un rato en los aposentos de Thot por indicaciones y amenazas de éste para que se recuperase y no saliese de la tienda hacia su próxima clase. Después de algo más de tres horas reparadoras Harry se despertó y comprobó que no había nadie en la tienda, seguramente Thot estaba en los mapas principales a ver las evoluciones de la guerra.

Tenía que ir de nuevo a la tienda donde había impartido lecciones con Maat y Osiris para terminar la parte mágica de su entrenamiento, estaba cansado, necesitaba alguna distracción y con todo lo que le habían revelado solo acrecentaba su inquietud porque cada vez se daba cuenta de que su destino ya estaba prefijado con salvar el mundo, una y otra vez de las fuerzas de la oscuridad como si él fuese alguien especial para esa misión. Y ahora estaba también lo de Maat, que según había contado Thot no lo dejaría en paz ni para cagar.

-Blanco fue mi nacimiento, verde mi niñez, roja mi madurez y negra mi vejez- pregunta la esfinge cuando Harry está en la entrada de la tienda.

-Pues…..la m….- no puede terminar la frase porque es interrumpido por unas manos que lo atrapan y lo llevan al interior a la vez que una voz le ordena a la esfinge.

-Déjalo pasar, Thed, es de confianza- dice la voz.

Esa voz no era otra que Maat q llevaba puesto solo una fina capa de ropa de seda transparente dejando ver en plenitud todas las curvas y las partes intimas sin pudo, poniéndose encima de Harry, el cual se encontraba rojo mientras su miembro viril empezaba a reaccionar al contacto sugestivo de la muchacha.

-Ra, como he esperado este momento- comenta ella bien pegado a él besándole la boca con pasión y fiereza.

Harry la intentaba separar pero sin ningún éxito.

-Desde que te vi, sentí algo en mi interior como si mi vida dependiera de sentirme una contigo. Pero vi mi oportunidad cuando Thot me dijo que estabas descansando después de unas clases muy duras- comenta ella mientras lo va desnudando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- Vine aquí y lo prepare todo para este momento.

En ese momento la cortina que hacía de puerta se abre para dejar paso a un sorprendido Osiris pero que su rostro cambia rápidamente a una sonrisa picara.

-Bueno, veo que estáis ocupados en otros asuntos, jejeje- y añade antes de irse- Ra, aprovecha este momento de distracción que puede que luego no tengas otro rato.

Harry mientras le echaba miradas asesinas pidiéndole que le ayudase de salir de este lío pero sin ningún resultado ya que después de unos segundos la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejándolo a merced de una joven lasciva que le empezaba a realizar actos que no pensaba que se pudiese hacer………

**SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, LO SIENTO DE VERAS. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO MAS O MENOS LARGO SEA SATISFACTORIO PARA TODOS.**

**LA RESPUESTA AL ACERTIJO QUE NO SE A CONTESTADO HA SIDO "LA MORA".**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS LA PARTE FINAL DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HARRY, COMO VOLDEMORT LUCHA CONTRA VARIOS OBSTACULOS, SE APODERA DE OBJETOS Y CRIATURAS MUY OSCURAS, GINNY HACE ACTOS MUY EXTRAÑOS, SUCEDEN COSAS EXTRAÑAS EN HOGWARTS Y SOBRE TODO LA LUCHA ENTRE SET Y HARRY DEPARANDO GRANDES SORPRESAS. NO OS LO PERDAIS!**

**DEJARME REVIEWS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Nacer del Fénix**

Unos cuatro hombres porteando una enorme silla con techo de un color negro sin dejar ver que persona viaja en su interior iban directos hacia un campamento habitado por individuos de indumentaria oscura y mascaras blancas en lugar de nadie, en medio de un enorme desierto.

La silla cae suavemente en medio de ese campamento rodeada de todos los individuos con capas y vestimentas del desierto con sus respectivas mascaras blancas sin dejar ver los rostros, se hacían llamar mortifagos, se pusieron arrodillados para recibir a su señor. Del interior de la enorme construcción sale un hombre alto de piel clara, con porto y poder superior a todos los que le rodeaban, era Lord Voldemort, mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido.

-Avery- ordena a unos de los que se encontraba arrodillados- Encárgate de esos mugrientos y repulsivos muggles, me han servido hasta venir aquí pero ahora no los necesito y alguien de vosotros recibirá una sesión de agradecimiento por ser tan incompetentes a la hora de localizar el lugar y no poderse aparecer- añade mirando fríamente a sus sirvientes mientras estos se movían inquietos.

Avanza unos pasos entre el campamento hasta meterse en la tienda que habían instalado para él, una enorme carpa de un color negro, plateado y verde con todo tipo de lujos que había en su mansión( su trono imponente de un color negro, las antorchas, el suelo de un frío mármol,...).

-Bien, McGregor. ¿Dónde está la tumba de Set?- comenta Voldemort instalado cómodamente en su trono.

-Señor, esta a quince minutos en dirección suroeste del campamento- comenta el nombrado con temblores por todo el cuerpo- Señor, no es nuestra culpa que no hayamos podido penetrar en el recinto, tiene como una especie de escudo.

-Bien, bien. Eso ya lo sabía, imbécil, sino no habría venido hacer el trabajo que había encargado. Mañana me encargaré de ese asunto pero ahora...Cruccio- comenta cruelmente Voldemort.

El mortifago se revuelca por el suelo durante unos minutos por el dolor que pasa por su cuerpo, mientras los otros cabecillas de la búsqueda están arrodillados temblando por el castigo que recibirían después. Luego cada uno de ellos recibió su sesión de dolor a manos de su señor.

-Ya tenéis suficiente por el momento y tenéis suerte de que aún os necesite si no moriríais por incompetente- comenta cruelmente levantándose del trono y sentándose a la mesa ya puesta para la cena- Ahora marchaos y dejar todo preparado para mañana, será un día duro para vosotros. Dejadme cenar solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Voldemort sale preparado para lo que sus sirvientes le habían dicho y documentado en pergaminos. Tenía que destruir un complicado entramado de escudos pero por suerte eran muy antiguos y debilitados con el tiempo, sería cuestión de minutos el destruirlo.

Guiado por el jefe de la expedición Voldemort y otros veinte mortifagos más se dirigen al punto exacto de la tumba mientras el resto permanecía en el campamento esperando ordenes de su señor.

-Aquí es amo- comenta el mortifago guía mientras su mano se quedaba parada en el aire por culpa de un escudo.

Donde indicaba el mortifago no había sino más extensión de tierra árida del desierto pero un pequeño perímetro de esa extensión estaba protegido por un potente escudo indicando que allí había algo importante.

-Apartaros unos metros- ordena Voldemort acercándose al escudo.

Con las manos toca el escudo mágico rodeándolo por todos los flancos sin dejar ningún puntos sin examinar intentando localizar el punto mas débil donde intentar destruirlo. Localizado una vez, introduce la varita mágica produciendo unas chispas con el contacto entre los dos elementos mágicos. La varita vibra unos segundos para luego quedarse quieta provocando ondas en el escudo.

Voldemort cierra los ojos y empieza a farfullar en un lenguaje no entendible por el resto de sus siervos, de repente de su varita empieza a salir una secreción negra extendiéndose por todo el campo. Una vez que todo la semiesfera, que es el escudo mágicos, esta cubierta por toda la sustancia oscura y opaca a la luz, ésta brilla intensamente durante unos segundos produciendo una luz intensa imposibilitando dejar ver nada a nadie oyéndose un gran estruendo en medio de la luminosidad.

El escudo estaba destruido, ahora se veía un enorme portón de enormes bloques de arcilla que se introducía en las profundidades de la tierra y en cada bloque de piedra se veían inscripciones y jeroglíficos de advertencia, de peligro y muerte.

-Veis mequetreces, no es tan difícil. Sólo es necesario una pizca de inteligencia para llevarlo a cabo- comenta asqueado Voldemort pero en su interior se encontraba algo cansado por el esfuerzo requerido para romper ese escudo- Cruccio

La maldición es lanzada al azar dando a un mortifago que se encontraba en el suelo que cae al suelo revolcándose de dolor y entre gritos de dolor pediendo clemencia.

-Ya me he cansado de todo esto, entremos a buscar lo que hemos venido hacer- comenta Voldemort introduciéndose en las entrañas de la tierra a través del pórtico seguido de cerca por sus mortifagos.

Al principio todo oscuridad, luego se ve un largo corredor alumbrado por antorchas que desprende llamas azules. Voldemort antes de pasar a esta estancia rectangular deja que unos cuantos mortifagos pasen delante suya que nada mas pisar el suelo con las botas las llamas de las antorchas se agrandan de manera desproporcionada recorriendo todo el corredor desde la entrada hasta la salida de la estancia convirtiendo en cenizas todo lo que se encontraba por su paso y dejando unos segundos el lugar sin oxígeno.

Los mortifagos que habían pasado delante de su señor habían muerte calcinados provocándoles una muerte dolorosa, el resto se quedaba quieto por el miedo y horror de lo que habían presenciado en unos segundos mientras Voldemort sonreía perversamente ante los hechos acontecidos.

-Eso les pasa a los que intentan ir por delante mío- comenta Voldemort cruelmente mientras aspira saboreando el miedo y horror de sus vasallos confirmándole que ahora nadie le desobedecería por absurdo de la petición.

Con un movimiento de la varita, las antorchas se apagan dejando en la oscuridad toda la estancia y empieza a caminar seguro en línea recta pisando unas determinadas baldosas. Los mortifagos levantan las varitas y dicen el hechizo de luz para ver por donde pisan y siguen a su señor intentando pisar por donde su amo pisaba teniendo cuidado de no activar otra trampa pero algunos de estos al pisar en lugares incorrectos provocan que flechas envenenadas les atraviesen en canal provocándoles una muerte dolorosa.

El siguiente recinto era una sala cuadrangular con tres pórticos custodiados por tres enormes esculturas felinas. Voldemort se encontraba tocando a las figuras de piedra cuando los 15 mortifagos terminaron de llegar a la sala, se da la vuelta para dirigirse a sus vasallos cuando las esculturas cobran vida y la figura del centro ataca a Voldemort destrozándolo y las otras dos atacan a los mortifagos que se intentan defender con infinidad de hechizos. Los dos primeros mortifagos caen bajo la mandíbula de las dos bestias mientras el resto se dispersa y esquivan zarpas y dientes por doquier con toda la agilidad que tienen a la vez que atacan con hechizos pero todos ellos rebotan en el fría piedra que constituye los felinos. Después de unos minutos, unos cuantos mortifagos se encontraban descuartizados por los suelos, otros heridos de gravedad apoyados en las paredes intentando repeler o ayudar a sus compañeros, otros inconscientes al estamparse con las paredes a merced de las criaturas de piedra y algunos que aún se encontraba en todas sus facultades intactas pero todos preocupados y asustados porque su señor había caído ante esas bestias. Bella era uno de esos mortifagos que se encontraba de pie defendiéndose como podía de las bestias cuando pronuncia una de las maldiciones imperdonables pegando a uno de los felinos y convirtiéndolo en polvo. Ante esta revelación el resto de mortifagos hacen lo mismo provocando la destrucción instantánea del resto de esculturas vivientes.

Pasado el peligro los mortifagos se reúnen, despiertan o curan lo buenamente que pueden a los que se encuentran en peores condiciones y contando a los muertos. Todos se encontraban preocupados porque ahora que no se encontraba su señor que iba a pasar con la guerra que se avecinaba pero algunos de esos mortifagos, los más poderosos y allegados al señor oscuro, se veían como el próximo señor oscuro...

Pero unos aplausos carentes de toda emoción cargados de profundo sarcasmo y antipatía, sacó de todos los presentes un escalofrío al saber quien era el que aplaudía.

-Pensé que nunca os desharíais de esas monadas de estatuas, pero con lo imbéciles que sois no me hubiese extrañado que me quedase solo al final de nuestra aventura- comenta cruelmente Voldemort con un brillo espeluznante en la mirada sentado encima de uno de los portones- Pero veo que algunos de vosotros pensaba ocupar mi lugar al ver que yo no estaba. No os he dicho un millón de veces que soy único y que no puede haber otro.

Todos los mortifagos se habían puesto de rodillas y mirando al suelo enfrente de su señor, afirmando con la cabeza o diciendo "sí" cada vez que éste hablaba.

-Pues parece ser que no- lanza la maldiciendo asesina matando a uno de los mortifagos- Veis lo que me habéis hecho hacer, espero que la próxima vez no se repita sino me encargare de que vuestras familias mueran delante de alguno de vosotros para luego éste morir dolorosamente.

Ante tan afirmación solo les queda a los mortifagos hacer una reverencia como afirmando. Voldemort cae al suelo con elegancia y se pone con las manos en cada uno de los pórticos intentado discernir el camino correcto, está así unos tres minutos.

- Por aquí- susurra Voldemort metiéndose por el túnel de la derecha.

Siguen caminando hasta que se encuentran ante un enorme abismo que separaba su destino final. Voldemort se para unos minutos ante el abismo, susurra unas palabras en voz baja y en voz baja otra vez habla consigo mismo como confirmando para sí lo que ya suponía.

Se encontraban ante un acantilado verdadero pero que tenía instalado un hechizo de confianza que actuaba de puente cuando la persona que cruzaba el puente a pie tenía confianza en si mismo pudiéndole cruzar e impidiendo que se cruzase de otra manera que no fuese a pie.

Voldemort con decisión se pone a cruzarlo y a los pocos pasos algunos mortifagos lo siguen y otros aún indecisos se quedan atrás. Algunos de los que cruzan caen a las profundidades del abismo sin oír el sonido de contacto con el suelo y otros, los que tenían confianza, siguieron a su señor al otro lado.

En total sólo habían cruzado ese puente tres mortifagos y otros siete de los cuales tres se encontraban heridos se habían quedado en el otro lado. Al final de los veinte mortifagos que habían iniciado la travesía por la tumba solo habían quedado diez, la mitad habían muerto.

Al otro lado había un largo pasillo terminado en una cúpula baja (como esas cúpulas que hay en las catedrales pero ésta a ras de suelo). El pasillo estaba flanqueado por criaturas muy parecidas a los dementores actuales pero con algunas diferencias en las extremidades, en la indumentaria y que portaban guadañas pero se encontraban encerradas en piedra por lo que parecía un sortilegio aun así se oía el sonido estertóreo de muerte que producían al aspirar el aire del ambiente. Al fondo, en la cúpula baja había tres sarcófagos en triángulo encerrando en medio de los tres una pila(como la pila bautismal) con una copa de madera negra posada en la superficie de piedra y su lado una mesa de madera del mismo color que la copa donde se veía un libro hecho por pergaminos de bambú, caña, tripas de animales,… escrito con extraños símbolos y posando sobre ellos unas cenizas.

-Quedaros aquí si apreciáis vuestras vidas- comenta Voldemort tajantemente con voz anhelante al ver esa reliquia- Voy solo.

Voldemort avanza rápidamente hacia sacando una daga de su cinto, al llegar a la altura de los ataúdes o sarcófagos se produce un tajo profundo en la mano manando de su mano un pequeño reguero de sangre. Voldemort se encarga de que la sangre caiga sobre los tres sarcófagos antes de cerrarse la herida. La sangre en vez de coagular empieza a fluir por los tres ataúdes cubriendo con su color rojo cada ranura que contienen dejando solo los símbolos que contienen los sarcófagos como islas en un mar, un mar de sangre en este caso. Una vez los sarcófagos cubiertos de sangre la pila emite un brillo rojo, confirmando la transformación del contenido de ésta (la pila) y por toda la cúpula se empieza a oír un continuo murmullo de rezo o plegaria.

Voldemort se dirige hacia la mesa apuntando con su varita las cenizas que hay encima provocando que su varita tiemble en su mano. Las cenizas se elevan de la mesa hasta situarse a media altura del señor tenebroso, empiezan a avanzar hacia Voldemort dividiéndose en dos ramas, dan vueltas alrededor de Voldemort, se empiezan a esparcir hasta que no se ve ya la silueta del mago tenebroso. Como todo ha empezado, termina. Las cenizas desparecen de repente como si nunca hubiesen estado allí y dejan ver una figura.

Un Voldemort mas imponente que nunca, de unos dos metros de altura, con una gran musculatura notándosela bajo una túnica color verde plateada con efectos de color negro al moverse ésta, unas manos firmes con unas uñas agudas como dagas unos rojos ojos cautivadores e hipnotizadores, una piel tostada por el sol y un largo negro pelo recogido en una elegante túnica...

-Levantar, levantar siervos de la noche, levantaros y proclamar vuestra venganza- empieza a recitar Voldemort- Yo seré vuestro guía, vuestro señor, destruir a la luz a mi lado, hacerme inmortal.

Se produce un pequeño terremoto en toda la estancia provocando la destrucción del sortilegio que encerraba a los dementores de las arenas sombrías provocando inmediatamente que el ambiente se enfriase, saliese humo por las bocas de los mortifagos, que temblasen recordando sus peores recuerdos pero los dementores de las arenas sombrías aún hambrientos de hambre no se movieron de su sitio si no se lo indicaba su señor (Voldemort). Y a la vez que ocurría eso la tapa de los sarcófagos se convertía en trizas saltando por todos lados trozos de piedra dejando una nube de polvo y tierra suspendida alrededor de los ataúdes, se oye unos gritos de rabia capaces de congelar la sangre de los vivos procedentes del interior de los sarcófagos, el polvo y tierra empieza a caer al suelo dejando ver unas criaturas espeluznantes. Vampiros en su forma original, la no humana, una altura de uno ochenta metros, sin piel aparente dejándose ver todos los músculos que están formados, en la cabeza una especia de protuberancias que recuerdan a las orejas de los murciélagos, y la mandíbula inferior dividida en dos dejando ver filas y filas de dientes puntiagudos (los que han visto Blade trinity pues como Drácula en su forma no humana).

Los vampiros salen de las tumbas, se colocan mirando a Voldemort y se arrodillan ante él.

-Amo, estamos para servirte- dicen los tres vampiros a la vez.

-Me alegra oír eso- dice sonriendo arrogantemente Voldemort- Traerme a esos tres inútiles hasta mi.

Los tres vampiros a una velocidad pasmosa se presentaron ante Voldemort de nuevo agarrando por los brazos a los tres mortifagos- Bella, McGregor y McQuintons- levantados unos dedos por encima del suelo.

-Sois de los mortifagos, los más inteligentes y poderosos, por decirlo de alguna forma y os voy a recompensar al daros la oportunidad de evolucionar, jajaja- se ríe fríamente sin demostrar ninguna emoción haciendo que los pelos de sus vasallos se erizasen.

Voldemort se dirige hacia la pila, coge la copa y la llena del liquido rojo que contenía ésta y sin preguntar ni nada les acerca la copa a cada uno de los mortifagos a los labios y los obligo a beber de su contenido.

A los segundos los mortifagos caen al suelo temblando y gritando de dolor mientras su cuerpo cambia. Sus bocas se alargaban como si les saliesen un hocico, sus orejas se volvían puntiagudas, los dientes eran ahora afilados como cuchillos, en la frente se les veía la marca tenebrosa, sus brazos se alargan hasta casi la altura de las rodillas, sus manos se convierten en garras, su tórax y abdomen se convierten en una coraza, por la espalda le salen pinchos por donde tienen la columna vertebral, sus piernas se estilizan y la planta de los pies solo apoyan en el suelo la punta donde ahora tenían afiladas zarpas,…

-¡Sí!- exclama jubiloso Voldemort- El principio del fin se acercaa….

……………………………..

-Con la máscara del rey de los muertos, sangre de mi sangre y el veneno que corre por tus venas, recuperate, sana y lucha a mi lado como un fiel sirviente, Anubis- recita Set pasando sus manos y la vara por el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja con una mascara de chacal puesta, un ungüento de color sangre cubriéndola toda entera y por supuesto con el veneno que corría por sus venas.

Al terminar de recitar el hechizo dos veces más, el cuerpo de Jen, se iluminó de un color azul-rojizo, la mascara del chacal se le une a la cara (como en la película de La Mascara) como si ahora fuese la cara de un chacal de verdad, y los pelos rojos se transforman en llamas rojas, el veneno deja de provocar la muerte y se transforma como un remedio ante todo veneno mortal haciendo que las convulsiones parasen inmediatamente y el ungüento se ha evaporado.

La cara de chacal, llamado Anubis, abre los ojos, se mira las manos, el cuerpo entero se endereza y mira a Set a la cara.

Era una cara humana con ojos de un azul vacío que al mirar te quedabas ido de la realidad, dura por los años en el desierto y morena que por detrás asomaban unas cuantas plumas negras que sujetaban una coleta, el cuerpo cubierto por una túnica gris rasgada por varios sitios cubierta por casi todos lados de regueros de sangre seca, se veía que tenía un cuerpo musculoso por años de entrenamiento, unas manos afiladas como garras, por detrás parecía que le sobresalía una cola terminada en forma de daga y la parte baja no se veía nada.

-Set, eres la muerte y destrucción pero por mis venas corre un hechizo que me obliga a obedecerte, manda y se hará- dice Anubis con voz cavernosa y de ultratumba.

Ante esto Set suelta una risa fría llena de júbilo.

-Lo sé, no soy tonto. No soy tan tonto para llamar al dios que guarda y comanda el inframundo sin poderlo controlar- comenta burlonamente Set dando una vuelta alrededor de Anubis y añade socarronamente- Ese cuerpo que tienes no esta nada mal, si no fuera por esa cara de perro te follaría para gozar.

Se ríe de nuevo Set mientras Anubis le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, tengo un buen cuerpo. Joven y poderoso que es lo importante aunque sea de una mujer, que son las encargadas de velar por la vida- comenta Anubis poniéndose una túnica gris y dándole la espalda a Set.

-Irónico, un ser de muerte en un cuerpo de vida- añade Set mientras se sienta en una silla.

Anubis se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a Set a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunta Anubis directamente.

-Quiero que luches a mi lado, que me sirvas fielmente, que lleves las tropas del inframundo, todo eso para acabar con los que se me oponen- comenta Set lleno de fría cólera mientras con su vara quemaba parte del mapamundi que había en la tienda.

-Eso haré. ¿Dónde está la espada de Hanuma, la encargada de guiar a los ejércitos- comenta y pregunta seriamente Anubis.

-Está en tus aposentos, tercera tienda a la izquierda, la que tiene forma de pirámide- le contesta Set indicándole la salida.

Anubis sale de la tienda sin mirar hacia atrás, al sol del atardecer respirando el aire. Set se levanta y se acerca al mapamundi.

-Osiris, Thot,….todos vosotros que estáis en contra mía, ahora tengo a mi servicio la ultima pieza del puzzle que me faltaba para ganar esta guerra. Temblad porque mi victoria será aplastante, jajaja- comenta Set mirando el mapamundi donde se encontraba el campamento enemigo.

……………………..

En la cama de la sala de enfermería, una joven pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley se despierta con un brillo de malicia en los ojos que nadie de los que se encontraban a su alrededor pudo ver.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, hija?- pregunta preocupada Molly Weasley intentando acomodar a su hija en la cama con los ojos llorosos.

-Bien, mama- le contesta a su madre- ¿Me puedo levantar? Me encuentro mucho mejor- añade dirigiéndose a la enfermera que se había presentado al comunicarle que había despertado.

-Has estado en estado grave durante dos días, jovencita. Primero te haré una revisión y después estarás unas horas en observación y puede que luego con permiso del director puedas salir pero no antes- le responde seriamente la enfermera.

Ginny se pone de morros y su madre le regaña por eso, mientras el padre, Arthur, se encuentra detrás de su mujer sin comentar nada pero mirando con preocupación a su hija; y Ron y Hermione en ese momento se encontraban allí pero no estaban allí todo el tiempo porque tenían que asistir a las clases.

A las pocas horas Dumbledore pasó por la sala para hablar un momento con los Señores Weasley y con la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Bien, señorita Weasley. Según la enfermera Pomfrey estas en perfectas condiciones para llevar de nuevo una vida normal, sin rastros del veneno que antes pasaba por tus venas causando grandes estragos en tu organismo, y tus padres aunque preocupados quieren que sigas con tus estudios- le dice Dumbledore a Ginny.

-Gracias, Profesor Dumbledore- dice sonriente Ginny saliendo de la cama e impaciente por salir de allí.

-Pero cada día tendrás que venir, por lo menos una semana más, para comprobar tu estado de salud- añade Dumbledore y al ver la cara que pone la joven comenta- Sé que es una lata pero es por tu bien y así nos aseguramos que ha pasado el peligro del todo.

-Esta bien, lo haré- dice a regañadientes Ginny.

Una vez fuera Ginny y sin que nadie le viese la cara sonríe perversamente formándosele sombras en el rostro dándole un aspecto siniestro y se relame la boca con la lengua.

-Nos vamos a divertir, jeje- dice en un susurro frío.

En otra parte de Hogwarts, en un despacho con objetos plateados extraños, retratos de magos que impartieron sus enseñanzas y mandaron en ese colegio, una estantería en un lado con la espada de Gryffindor y el sombrero seleccionador, un telescopio en la parte de atrás, y al lado de una enorme mesa de roble un hermoso fénix- Faweks- durmiendo tranquilamente. En ese despacho había dos hombres hablando.

-Severus, lo que me cuentas,¿es cierto?- pregunta preocupado Dumbledore con el semblante triste.

-Totalmente, profesor Dumbledore- comenta Snape- Es imposible que la señorita Weasley se haya recuperado totalmente así de repente sin darle un antídoto. Ese veneno era mortal y desconocido, yo estaba investigando una cura para ese veneno pero sabía que no podía llegar a salvar a la joven Weasley pero ni de lejos estaba en el buen camino y lo único que pude hacer fue inyectarle un relantizador para que el veneno fuese más despacio.

-Ya, si. Es extraño, pero la señorita Weasley tiene un pasado interesante marcado por hechos insólitos y en ella puede ocurrir muchas cosas- comenta enigmático Dumbledore jugando con sus pulgares y dejando a Snape a velas.

-Muy bien. Bueno, si me necesitas, profesor, ya sabes donde encontrarme- se despide Snape saliendo del despacho.

Se acerca al fénix y lo empieza a acariciar haciendo que éste se despierte y suelte una nota melodiosa.

-Faweks, parece ser que los acontecimientos vienen uno detrás de otro sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada, solo podemos esperar que el destino mueva ficha para saber hacia donde movernos e intentar jugar nuestras bazas para mejorar nuestro futuro- comenta Dumbledore pensativamente acariciando al fénix.

…………………….

-Bien, Ra. No te hemos tenido que enseñar mucho para llevar a cabo un duelo con grandes posibilidades de victoria, solo recuerda los movimientos de la vara: hacia delante para realizar un ataque defensivo, movimiento lateral para rechazar un hechizo, y un movimiento de 360º en vertical para crear un escudo en caso de hechizos mayores- comenta Osiris después de un día entero o un poco más entrenando duro- Ahora descansa un poco que luego tendrás que ir con Horus que no es tan suave como la piel de Maat, jejeje.

Este comentario produce el sonrojo de Harry y la ira de Maat que le lanza una maldición a Osiris dejándolo en ropas interiores y huyendo del lugar saliendo detrás suya Maat.

Después de descansar durante unas cuantas horas sale del lugar mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Se dirige a un extremo del campamento pasando entre muchos habitantes del lugar y saludándolos. Al final llega a una carpa donde se encontraba Horus esperándolo para recibir las clases.

-Ya estas aquí, Ra. Bien, empecemos cuanto antes- comenta Horus- Lo que te voy a enseñar yo es a defenderte mediante armas ya que muchas veces uno no podrá utilizar la magia según en que condiciones se presenten.

Se dirige hacia una zona de la carpa donde están guardadas las armas y Harry va detrás suya.

-Nos saltaremos la parte de la agilidad ya que con Osiris tienes que tener mucha para poderle vencer como mínimo una vez, jejeje, por lo que pasaremos directamente al manejo de las armas. Estas armas- comenta señalando las que se veían- son armas especiales de entrenamiento, parecen reales, pero a la hora de atravesar a seres vivos se vuelven inmateriales.

Hace una demostración cogiendo una daga en intentándosela clavar pero lo único q ocurría era que la hoja de la daga desparecía cuando ésta iba a tocar piel.

-Empezaremos con al espada, luego iremos con las lanzas, después con las dagas y por último con el arco. ¿Te parece bien?-pregunta Horus.

-Todo perfecto, tu eres aquí el maestro,¿no?- responde Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Empezaron con la espada, Horus lo primero que le enseño fue las poses de defensa y todas las maniobras de escape con la espada, luego se pusieron a practicarlo como si fuese una pelea de verdad(¡¡un, dos, un, dos,...así todo rato haciéndolo!). Harry terminó agotado, sudando mucho, mientras Horus estaba en perfectas condiciones, prácticamente descansado. Eso les costó toda la mañana, hasta que Harry estuvo preparado para pasar a la siguiente fase, el ataque(¡¡¡venga, venga, movimiento horizontal, muy bien, ahora un giro de 360º mientras haces un ataque descendente,...así!)

Unos días después Harry, ya era capaz de repeler y mantener una lucha igualada con Horus pero para ello Harry tuvo que sufrir mucho, recibir muchos golpes, estar por los suelos durante minutos recuperándose y exasperarse por la lentitud del proceso.

-Bien, eres capaz de resistir a mis ataques, de contraatacarme, por lo tanto ya estas preparado para la siguiente fase. Así que,…- pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque unos gritos le interrumpieron.

Fuera, en el cielo, estaba volando un dragón que parecía de color blanco, inusual en ellos y estaba provocando el pánico entre muchos de los habitantes del campamento porque pensaban que iba a atacar en cualquier momento mientras parte de la guarnición de soldados que había en el campamento se dirigían a las caballerizas aladas para hacer frente a la amenaza.

Harry fue directo también allí, seguido de cerca por Horus. En las caballerizas se encontró con Osiris y el resto de magos conocidos planeando la estrategia contra el dragón.

-Por favor, dejadme ir a hablar con el dragón, me parece que lo conozco- comenta varias veces Harry interrumpiendo a los otros pero estos le dicen que es demasiado pronto para que se arriesgue.

Harry sin previo avisó coge un grifo y sale del lugar sin que los otros pudiesen hacer nada y Osiris impide que otros lo persigan o echen el vuelo dandole una oportunidad al muchacho.

-¡Dejadlo! Él sabe lo que hace- ordena Osiris.

Harry se acerca al dragón, el cual da vueltas alrededor de éste mirándolo fijamente y echando humo por la nariz. Harry a medida que se acercaba más a la criatura alada se daba cuenta de que se parecía mucho al pequeño dragón que dejó al cuidado de sus padres de la edad de hielo. Se parecía mucho a Sally pero en dimensiones gigantescas (escamas blancas y plateadas, cara alargada pero bien definida de bellas proporciones sin ningún cuerno si no se cuenta el comienzo de la cresta de llamas blancas que comienza al final de la cabeza y que continúa por toda la espalda hasta el final de la cola donde hay una serie de enormes pinchos recogidos, un cuerpo esbelto, brazos y piernas bien proporcionados) y parecía en buen estado de salud y en el rostro parecía que hubiese aparecido una sonrisa de repente.

-Padre- comenta la dragona- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Sally, me alegra ver a alguien conocido- comenta Harry alegre.

Entonces Harry le empieza a contar todo lo que había vivido desde que desapareció de repente a medida que iban descendiendo altura para posarse en el suelo y luego Sally le cuenta a éste todo lo que había acontecido por el norte desde que había desaparecido(los del bando de la oscuridad habían realizado un ataque relámpago para deshacer la cueva pero no lo habían conseguido, entonces todos decidieron trasladarse a la cueva de los que defendían una posición más del lado de la luz, vencieron los del bando de la luz pero con la muerte de muchos, luego hubo un largo tiempo de paz de unos 700 años o un poco más hasta que los titanes se rebelaron) hasta que noto su presencia dejando a sus congéneres luchando contra los dragones de los titanes- dragones de fuego y lava principalmente- y yendo a la búsqueda de su padre.

…………………….

Mientras en Hogwarts empezaban a ocurrir cosas extrañas, pequeños accidentes a los alumnos y que alguno de ellos tuvo que ser ingresado en la sala de enfermería por fracturas y los que más grave entraban decían que alguien con unos ojos verde esmeralda los habían salvado de una suerte peor y que antes de que ocurriese todo oían una risa entre humana y perruna.

Ante ese misterio Ron convenció a Hermione para investigarlo y que dejase por el momento la forma de encontrar a Harry después de que Draco les hubiese insinuado algunas cosas al respecto.

Después de varios días investigando, entrevistando a los agredidos y mirando el mapa sin ningún éxito aparente llegaron a la conclusión de que había dos personas- una de ellas provocando los accidentes y el otro arreglándolo todo- y que se encontraban enfrentados o eso parecía.

Draco se encontraba persiguiendo a Ginny Weasley acompañado de sus dos gorilas ya que en esos últimos días la había encontrado muy rara, no se comportaba como una auténtica Weasley. Estaba en ello, cuando al doblar ésta una esquina la perdió de vista, empezó a correr para no perderla dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros. Al doblar la esquina se encuentra que todo el pasillo se encuentra despejado, da unos pasos en él cuando nota que el suelo empieza a moverse bajo sus pies sin que él pueda moverse del sitio donde se había detenido, parecía que le habían echado una clase de encantamiento muy complejo. Forcejea para liberarse cuando al levantar la vista ve que a unos cinco metros de él se a producido un foso que por los sonidos que llegaban de su interior no contenía nada bueno, por lo que forcejea cada vez más. Sus dos gorilas llegan al fin al pasillo e intentan lanzar algún hechizo coherente pero al final son sus propios hechizos quienes los noquean. Cuatro metros, tres metros, dos metros, un metro, diez centímetros,…sus pies dejan de tocar suelo, cae hacia abajo hacia un agujero que no veía el fondo cuando nota que alguien le agarra desde abajo y lo impulsa hacia arriba salvándole y solo ve unos ojos verdes entre vestimenta oscura.

Esos ojos, esos ojos, los había visto antes en otra persona y esa persona era su peor enemigo en el colegio, Harry Potter, pero no podía ser porque éste se encontraba en otro tiempo lidiando con problemas pero esos ojos verdes, no se los podía sacar de la cabeza, no podía…piensa y discurre unas horas después en sus aposentos.

-Ra, esta me la pagarás- comenta furiosa la cabeza de un chacal, Anubis, entre las sombras- Hallaré la manera para salirme con la mía y poderme vengar.

Al anochecer en la habitación de Ron, encuentra una nota indicándole que si quería saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo esos días que fuese a la torre de astronomía a media noche. Ron se lo comenta a Hermione, ella interpreta ese mensaje como una posible trampa pero Ron lo desestima con absurdos argumentos y apelando a la valentía Gryffindor para llevar la aventura a buen puerto como las anteriores.

Set se encontraba en las afueras de su fantasmal campamento donde había unos enormes agujeros.

-Mosa, ¡pequeña!- exclama Set- Tengo un pequeño trabajito para ti, tienes que comerte a alguien.

De las profundidades del agujero más grande se oye un horripilante sonido como si fuese una confirmación de lo que Set había dicho.

-Ve al campamento de la Luz, busca y destruye al que traje el agujero negro- ordena Set señalando hacía donde se suponía que estaba el campamento enemigo.

Se produce un pequeño terremoto y la tierra se empieza a mover como si algo gigantesco se trasladase por el subsuelo.

-Harry Potter o ahora Ra, tu fin esta cerca- comenta a la noche fría viendo alejarse a su mejor criatura.

-Ron, ¿estás seguro que estamos bien viniendo?- pregunta Hermione por tercera vez en el trayecto hacia la torre de astronomía con la capa de invisibilidad puesta.

-Sí, si queremos descubrir la verdad y acabar con los ataques de una vez por todas- le responde Ron impaciente y acelerando el paso.

-Pues parece ser más una trampa que otra cosa- comenta Hermione expresando sus preocupaciones entrando ya al tejado de la torre de astronomía.

-Pues tienes toda la razón, Granger- exclama una voz entre las sombras a la vez que los desplaza hacía la pared provocando que soltasen las varitas.

La persona de voz atrae las varitas hacia él, mientras se mueve por las sombras.

-Sois tan predecibles que me dais hasta lastima, jejeje. Os he hecho llamar para explicaros que la razón por la que os he hecho venir es para mataros pero antes veréis el rostro que provocará vuestra destrucción- comenta cruelmente la voz yéndose hacia la luz.

-¡¡NO!- exclama Ron sin creerse lo que esta viendo.

-¡No, ¡Ginny!¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Hermione sin poderse creer del todo que la persona que tenía delante era la misma con la cual había compartido tanto sufrimiento en los últimos tiempos.

-Es fácil, en el cuerpo de Ginny hay un espíritu corrompido como ya ocurrió una vez, según he conseguido averiguar o me equivoco, ja ja ja- le responde brevemente Ginny- Mi nombre es Anubis y dentro de poco vais a entrar en mi reino de oscuridad.

Ron se levanta como ido y empieza a atacar a Anubis pero sin ningún éxito porque éste esquiva todos sus ataques antes de que alguno le llegase a rozar y de un puñetazo y una patada lanza a Ron contra una de las paredes de seguridad de la torre dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tu amigo a preferido quedarse inconsciente sin saber su suerte, es decir, la manera en que morirá pero ahora me ocupo de ti- comenta Anubis y eleva a Hermione por los aires- Haber como puedes morir- dice mas para si mismo- Dejarte caer de la torre no estaría mal.

El hechizo levitador deja a Hermione al vacío dispuesta a caer de una altura de mas de cincuenta metros y morir al estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando una sombra atraviesa la distancia desde la puerta que llevaba a la torre hasta donde se encontraba Hermione atrapándola de la mano antes de que ésta cayese al vacío y por el trayecto atraviesa a Anubis provocando la desaparición del espíritu maligno dejando el cuerpo de Ginny puro de nuevo.

Hermione por la emoción se desmaya, el individuo que había ayudado a socorrer a Hermione y a Ron los cura y les hecha un hechizo desmemorizante antes de trasladarlos a sus habitaciones, iba a hacer lo mismo a Ginny pero ésta se despierta del desmayo que había provocado al quitarle el maligno espíritu y en el último momento decide dejarla como está sin echarle ningún hechizo.

-Señorita Weasley, tranquila que lo que ha pasado esta noche aquí solo lo recordarás tú y mientras vayas por el buen camino como habías hecho hasta ahora tus sueños se haran realidad- comenta la sombra o persona con ojos verdes.

-Entonces...- empieza a decir Ginny pero es interrumpida al ver los ojos de la persona que tenía delante y también el hecho de que la sombra había desaparecido de repente- Harry...- susurra ésta antes de dirigirse a su habitación en Gryffindor.

En medio de condiciones climáticas muy adversas con temperaturas bajo cero, un fuerte viento y una poderosa ventisca se encontraba Voldemort rodeado de los tres vampiros diurnos, unos cuantos dementores (de las dos razas), sus tres nuevos demonios que antes habían sido tres mortifagos ((al principio del capitulo sale)) y los mas poderosos mortifagos de entre sus filas.

Voldemort se encontraba allí para liberar un mal, un mal que había desolado las tierras del norte durante siglos hasta casi los tiempos del dios de los cristianos donde los elfos (como los del señor de los anillos)habían encerrado ese mal en una jaula de hielo, pero ahora Voldemort los iba a liberar para que bajo su mando provocasen la muerte y destrucción.

Con un movimiento de su varita, lanza un rayo dorado hacia el gran bloque de hielo que se encontraba delante suya provocando poco a poco que se resquebrajase y derritiese, así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se empezaron a oír sonidos de movimiento de placas de hielo, agua y vapores. Todo se puso unos segundos en vapor blanco cuando Voldemort dejó de realizar el encantamiento, para dejar ver una zona yerma y fanganosa sin rastro de vida... pero unos segundos después de entre la tierra comenzaron a surgir brazos, cabezas, cuerpos,... eran seres repugnantes, deformes, de constitución como la del hombre pero sin ningún parecido aparente, eran Orcos- seres de la noche, seres de la oscuridad creados solo con el fin de dar muerte a la vida. Después de minutos que parecieron siglos para los mortifagos por el horrendo espectáculo que estaban presenciando al ver surgir esas nauseabundas criaturas, delante de todos los presentes se encontraba un ejercito de más de diez mil Orcos todos ellos listos para recibir ordenes de su nuevo amo.

-Ramser, Remsac, Rimgack- se dirige a los vampiros- Iros a Hogsmeade y provocar un poco el caos por allí antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Bonito dragón- comenta asombrado Atón acariciando a Sally- No creo que necesites aprender el manejo sobre las criaturas mágicas.

-No sé- dice Harry modestamente- No creo que sepa todo sobre las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas.

-No seas tan modesto Ra- comenta admirada Maat- Si sabes manejar a un dragón sabes manejar a cualquier otro animal.

Harry mira a todos algo asombrado mientras la lengua de Sally le empapa todo la cara de saliva provocando la risa a más de uno de los que se encontraba presentes.

-Tiene toda la razón, Ra, Maat en esta ocasión ha dicho algo cierto- añade esto último en voz baja Osiris para que Maat no lo oyese y provocando unas risitas flojas de los que lo habían escuchado.

-Bueno, si es así. Entonces que me queda por hacer- pregunta Harry aún desconcertado por los últimos acontecimientos pero contento por no tener ninguna obligación de las que le habían comentado.

-La dragona se puede quedar por aquí- comenta Atón interpretando correctamente lo que Osiris le dice por los ojos.

-Eso esta bien. Ra, antes de que puedas descansar del todo y puedas preparar con nosotros la ofensiva contra Set tienes que encontrar tu forma de animal y para eso tienes que hacerlo tu solo- comenta Osiris llevándose a Harry del brazo hacia el otro extremo del campamento donde había un montículo de tierra.

-Sally, quédate allí con Aton y los demás, yo voy a terminar mi entrenamiento. ¡Hasta luego!- se despide Harry de todos.

Mientras que Harry y Osiris se iban hacia otra zona para ir a la última prueba para terminar su entrenamiento el resto se dirigía a la tienda o carpa principal dejando sola a Sally, la cual no quería quedarse atrás por lo que utilizó uno de sus poderes transformándose en un ser humano, una mujer bella de piel y pelo blanco y ojos dorados. Ante lo cual muchos de ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el despliegue de poder que había presentado y luego después de que los jóvenes se recuperasen de la impresión de la belleza de Sally en su forma humana partieron a la tienda central.

Al llegar al otro lado, Osiris con la vara pega en el suelo y de entre la arena, donde antes estaba en montículo, sale una enorme esfinge con una descomunal cabeza que pregunta:

-Todos pasan por mí y yo no paso por nadie todos preguntan por mí y yo no pregunto por nadie.

Osiris se va del lugar dejando a Harry solo pensando en la adivinanza y después de unos minutos cavilando la respuesta responde.

-La calle- responde.

La esfinge como respuesta abre la boca indicándole con un gesto de la mano que tiene que entrar, dentro solo se veía una niebla.

Harry con decisión entra en el interior de la esfinge y oye una voz que le indica que se siente y se concentre en su interior y que busque una esencia, una nueva a parte de la suya propia y que el resto del proceso se encargaría de hacerlo el entorno mágico donde se encontraba.

Mientras Harry se encontraba en el interior de la esfinge, Osiris, Maat, Horus, Thot,... se encontraban en la tienda principal viendo las avances del enemigo en el mapamundi.

-Esto me huele mal, Set se encuentra muy tranquilo mientras sus aliados en el norte están perdiendo terreno y la guerra- comenta Thot observando todo con ojo crítico.

-Sí, eso no es propio de él- comenta Osiris- Él, que es un egocéntrico, tiene que girar todo a su alrededor y sobre todo si tiene la oportunidad de echar mano en el norte.

-Bueno, en todo caso. Eso son buenas noticias, pronto en el norte acabará todo provocando también en pocos meses el final aquí- comenta Maat algo emocionada.

-Yo no estaría tan contenta, Maat- le reprocha Thot- Todo eso en el norte está muy bien pero el comportamiento de Set y de su ejercito no sigue ninguna lógica que ha hecho éste en los últimos diez años y él no es de los que cambian así porque sí. Tiene...

Pero no termina de comentar esa última frase porque por la entrada pasan tres figuras, tres figuras de mujeres imponentes con reflejos dorados y plateados, eran Veelas.

-Sentimos interrumpir- se disculpa una de ellas- Pero hemos venido para ayudaros en vuestra lucha con el mago oscuro llamado Set.

-No pasa nada, sois bien recibidas. Toda ayuda es poca- comenta Osiris contento y algo embelesado por el poder de las veelas.

-Yo tenía entendido que las Veelas no luchaban activamente en ninguna guerra mágica que ha habido- comento Thot con alguna suspicacia.

-Así era hasta que no tamos la presencia del Padre en este lado del planeta y hemos venido ha ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos hacer- comenta la misma Veela de antes.

-Levántate Maat, no te tienes que arrodillar. Estas perdonada, hija- comenta la Veela más majestuosa de las tres a Maat que se había arrodillado ante la presencia de las tres Veelas.

-Gracias, madre- dice Maat levantándose con los ojos llorosos por la emoción y se abraza a la Veela.

Mientras Sally lo veía todo divertida, otros lo veían muy serios o muy emocionados por lo que estaban viendo, pero todo se interrumpió de repente al sentir un pequeño terremoto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Thot preocupado yendo rápidamente al mapa a ver si en él había ocurrido algún cambio en esos minutos.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama Osiris mirando el mapa como el resto después de Thot- ¡Mosu! Rápido, dar el toque de alarma, ese horripilante bicho a sobrepasado nuestras defensas y en segundos estará aquí.

- ¡Ra, ¡Harry, ¡Padre!- exclaman muchas voces femeninas dentro de la tienda a la vez preocupadas por Harry.

Todos salen de la tienda con las armas listas para atacar y atentos a cualquier temblor debajo de sus pies preparados para saltar lateralmente para esquivar las mandíbulas de la criatura. De repente siente una fuerte explosión en la zona de la gran esfinge (donde estaba Harry) como si viniese de las profundidades de la tierra y a los segundos ven como la tierra sale volando por todos lados, una mandíbula con miles de dientes de un enorme gusano atrapaban en el aire a la enorme esfinge y la hacía trizas, todo eso en el aire, en unos segundos; luego cerraba la boca a medida que caía al suelo.

Mientras el resto de campamento (acampados al 100 de sus capacidades) que no se había quedado destruido intentaban frenar al gusano, pero en balde.

……………………………………..

En las vacaciones de navidad, Ginny se comportó como la chica alegre que era delante de sus hermanos, padres y Hermione pero cuando se encontraba sola se ponía a llorar al recordar todo lo que había hecho sin que ella pusiese su alma en el intento de impedirlo ya que de alguna forma ella también disfrutó lo que ese espíritu maligno hacía. Todo lo bueno y malo al final pasa deprisa sobre todo durante las vacaciones por lo que tuvieron que ir de nuevo al colegio.

Era un sábado, segunda semana después de las vacaciones de navidad, día de excursión a Hogsmeade (el pueblo mágico) y la mayoría de los estudiantes iban para realizar las compras navideñas, aunque Ginny no iba a ir porque no quería ver como los demás se divertían mientras ella se moría por dentro al recordar todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos días, sobre todo el intento de asesinato de su mejor amiga, Hermione, y con la excusa de los TIMOS se había quedado en la sala común.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla cuando se oye unas explosiones fuera del bar y salen a mirar que estaba ocurriendo. Los aurores estaban luchando contra unas criaturas poderosas, parecían vampiros aunque a estos parecía que la luz solar no les afectaba para nada. El bando de la luz estaba perdiendo, parecía que necesitaban refuerzos y Ron, Hermione y otros estudiantes de cursos superiores salen a luchar al lado de los aurores.

Luchan valientemente lanzando maldiciones y hechizos a los vampiros sin que les afectasen mucho, después de media hora o menos tiempo, Hermione había creado un escudo protector impidiendo que los vampiros se acercasen a Ron, a ella, a otros estudiantes del colegio y algún auror herido de gravedad. Ella sabía que lo que había hecho les haría ganar tiempo, no mucho pero el suficiente para que refuerzos del ministerio llegasen a derrotar al enemigo o la manera para escapar.

Uno de los vampiros se echa la mano a la espalda y saca una espada negra, con ella lanza un tajo vertical al escudo haciéndolo añicos en unos segundos, dejando bloqueados a los acorralados y a los vampiros sedientos.

Todos se exaltaron y miran atrás al oír una voz femenina.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que ahora los vampiros se diesen protección solar, os hacen más feos de lo que ya sois.

Era una chica de estatura media, constitución delgada, pelo rubio-castaño, ojos marrones claros, piel clara y vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa azul clara y en la espalda se podía ver que llevaba algo colgando.

- ¿No me decís nada? Como: hola, somos vampiros y queremos jugar contigo antes de morir- comenta la chica algo decepcionada- ¿Venís?

Ante esa orden, los tres vampiros se lanzan hacia la desconocida con las garras por delante, ella las esquiva y con una fuerza increíble lanza a uno de los vampiros a varios metros dejándolo atontado. Empieza una lucha de esquivar, parar golpes, dar golpes y recibir-con volteretas de todo tipo (diagonal, de 90º, verticales), espagares, agacharse, levantarse del suelo con una voltereta,….-en que los tres vampiros y la chica se encontraban muy parejos. Mientras la chica se encontraba con varios rasguños, algún moratón y lo que parecía que tenía alguna costilla rota, los vampiros se encontraban sangrando por la comisura del labio, moratones y alguno de ellos con algún hueso roto.

-Vaya, ¿a qué gimnasio vais para apuntarme yo también es que los entrenamientos de Gylles ya no son como antes?- comenta la chica levantándose del suelo tras haber recibido una patada de los vampiros. Se pone de pie, pega un salto y hace el espagar pegando con cada uno de los pies una patada a los vampiros que tiene a los lados y al caer al suelo se agacha y barre con los pies al otro vampiro- Pero aún así no me va mal,¿no?

……………………………….

Cuando el gusano va a tocar tierra e introducirse en ella, se produce una gran luz de su interior que sale al exterior gracias a que una hermosa espada atraviesa la carne del gusano desde su interior haciendo que el gusano se dividiese en dos- la cabeza por un lado y el cuerpo por el otro lado- quedándose inmóvil en unos segundos y expulsando sangre verdosa. En el aire, el que había provocado la muerte del padre de los gusanos de las arenas, un ángel; era Harry, su forma animaga era la de un ángel. Tenía unas enormes y hermosas alas con plumas negras, su cabellera negra le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, sus ojos eran verdes-dorados, todo su cuerpo había pegado un pequeño estirón llegando a 185 centímetros y sus músculos ganado volumen y fuerza y llevaba una hermosa túnica roja y dorada con pequeñas llamas como dibujos, encima de la túnica una armadura plateada para protegerse el pecho.

………………………………………

La chica se pone erguida delante de los vampiros que se levantan y la rodean.

-Ha sido un placer haberos conocido, chicos, me lo he pasado muy bien, me he divertido y todo eso que se puede tener en una cita pero ha llegado el momento de decir adiós- comenta la chica con mucho meló dramatismo y sacando de atrás, de su espalda, algo que se parecía mucho a una guadaña.

-¡Luz!- exclaman los vampiros como reconociendo a la chica o al arma que portaba ésta y uno de ellos añade en voz baja- Eres la cazadora, ¡morirás!

Los tres vampiros sacan sus espadas negras y atacan a la chica, ella con agilidad y reflejos desvía y contraataca seguidamente, pero llega un momento en que uno de los vampiros- que la habían rodeado- le hace un tajo en el brazo haciendo que suelte el arma. El vampiro que tiene detrás la atrapa con un abrazo mientras los otros se ríen y se acercan a ella saboreando el momento.

-¿Sabéis que tenéis los vampiros que no tienen los otros demonios? Que sois lo suficientemente engreídos en vuestra victoria para dar oportunidades a vuestro rival- comenta la chica y seguidamente da un cabezazo al vampiro que tenía detrás dejándolo atontado, se suelta del abrazo, coge del vampiro del cuello y lo lanza a los otros dos vampiros estrellándose entre ellos y con un impulso con uno de los pies hace que el arma se eleve, lo atrape con elegancia y le parta la cabeza a uno de los vampiros convirtiéndolo en huesos y polvo. Todo eso en segundos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, cazadora- comenta uno de los otros dos vampiros.

Los otros dos vampiros desaparece entre humos negros.

La chica se guarda el arma, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia los consternados jóvenes.

-Ya ha pasado el peligro, podéis salir- comenta la joven a los otros- Los otros dos no volverán a no ser que sea acompañados de otros.

Los otros poco a poco salen de su shock inicial y empiezan a reaccionar normalmente. Ron se pone algo receloso, Hermione pone cara entre admiración-recelosa-curiosidad, otros se preocupan de los heridos,…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Hermione aunque Ron le haya puesto una mano en el brazo impidiendo que hablase.

-Soy Buffy Summers, aunque mis amigos me llaman Buffy- dice ella presentándose y ofreciendo la mano para que la estrechasen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿y cómo has hecho esas cosas?- pregunta Hermione vencida por la curiosidad mientras que Ron pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta para llevar a los heridos a lugares más seguros.

-Esas preguntas son mas complicadas, jejeje. Puedo hacer lo que puedo hacer porque soy la cazadora, es decir, una chica con poderes sobrenaturales para combatir a las fuerzas demoníacas- comenta Buffy dejando impresionada a Hermione y que luego iría a la biblioteca a mirar sobre ello- Y estoy aquí porque el gran jefe de las cazadoras necesitaba la ayuda de la mejor de sus chicas.

………………………………..

-Bien, Set ha movido primera ficha intentando acabar con Ra- comenta Osiris en la tienda principal con los principales generales de su ejercito, los mejores magos de batalla que tenía (Maat, Thot, Aton, Horus,…), con las líderes Veelas y con Harry- Ahora nos toca a nosotros moverla y la mejor forma creo y pienso que estáis de acuerdo conmigo sería realizar un ataque definitivo, ahora que tenemos la ayuda de nuestras amigas las Veelas, ya que Set espera una retirada por nuestra parte.

-Me parece perfecto, pero por donde realizaremos el ataque- cuestiona Thot sabiamente- Porque si planeamos mal el ataque podemos firmar nuestra propia sentencia de muerte.

-Tienes razón- continúa Osiris- Lo que tenemos que hacer es elegir el terreno por donde realizaremos el ataque.

Empezaron a analizar el terreno cercano al campamento de Set para llevar el ataque perfecto. Al final de mucho deliberar decidieron un terreno arcilloso que les daría una cierta ventaja al estar su zona defensiva más elevada que la de su rival para que sus arqueros pudiesen acribillar a los guerreros de los otros.

Prepararon las armas, los caballos, las criaturas mágicas (grifos, esfinges, gárgolas,…), revisaron las varas mágicas, y al final realizaron un hechizo en todos ellos para que Set no los localizara hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, es decir, hasta que ellos estuviesen lo suficientemente encima del rival para derrotarlos.

Después de dos semanas de duro viaje por el desierto llegaron al lugar prefijado y como habían previsto, el ejercito de Set no estaba preparado del todo para una batalla. Prepararon a sus hombres en sus posiciones para realizar el ataque y dieron el aviso de ataque en silencio levantando la espada como señal de inicio.

Empezaron a atacar aéreamente las criaturas aladas lanzando cantaros de fuego, bolas de fuego o cualquier proyectil que pudiesen lanzar provocando muerte y destrucción por donde caían pero como consecuencia se dio la señal de alarma y pronto los del campamento empezaron a hacer frente a los ataques aéreos. Set y Anubis organizaban la defensa ante el ataque aéreo cuando vieron a lo lejos como la caballería y los hombres a pie se lanzaban al ataque cubiertos por el fuego aéreo, de artillería y arquería.

Anubis pronto combó a su espada Hanuma y combocó a sus soldados del inframundo para hacer frente al enemigo de pie. Todos los que podían montar en grifos, dragones, Threathels,….y toda criatura alada que aún no había sido destruida por el ataque enemigo montaron en ellas, subieron a los cielos para hacer frente al ataque aéreo del bando de la luz.

Mientras que en el cielo se intercambiaban bolas de fuego, espadazos, lanzadas, garras,… en tierra se producía el choque de los dos ejércitos provocando la muerte instantánea de algunos, y pronto se empezaron a repartir espadazos, estocadas, paradas de espada, muertes por ambos bandos,… pero los soldados del inframundo(muy parecidos a su señor físicamente pero no en su maestría en la espada) al morir se transformaban en arena pero en su lugar aparecían el doble y pronto el ejercito del mal duplicaba al de la luz acorralándolo y diezmándolo poco a poco. En ese momento de angustia es cuando por un lado las Veelas comandadas por Harry atacan al ejercito del inframundo con flechas precisas y espadados, pero de entre la arena aparecen dementores de las arenas sombrías provocando que el ambiente se enfriasen y que a más de uno del bando de la luz cayese al suelo inconciente.

Entonces Harry ordena el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo al resto del ejercito que tenía a su orden al ver como el resto caía en los efectos de los dementores. Las veelas con unas espadas doradas y curvadas hacen frente a las fuerzas enemigas provocando las primeras muertes en el bando enemigo al contactar con ellas. Pronto las veelas se encuentran enfrentándose a las hoces y guadañas de los dementotes y con las espadas doradas provocando sus muertes a la vez que esquivaban otra arma enemiga por la espalda y Harry con su espada paraba o esquivaba por poco las armas enemigas y con la vara realizaba hechizos patronus modificados, desarmadores,…. provocando la destrucción de los dementores de las arenas sombrías, de soldados del inframundo y otras criaturas del lado oscuro. Pero en unos segundos una criatura que había venido del cielo, lo atrapa por la espalda provocando la inmovilización total de Harry y dejándolo a la merced de un dementor. Tres, dos, un metro….cuando a sus espaldas siente que su captor se convierte en polvo, era un vampiro, y con un certero corte parte al dementor que tenía delante en dos; la que le había ayudado no era otra que Maat.

-He visto que necesitabas ayuda y me he dicho Ra necesita una mano amiga- le comenta Maat defendiéndose y atacando a los que tenía a su alrededor.

-Me alegra, si no hubiese tenido que besar a ese dementor y no me gusta porque su aliento no es muy agradable- le responde Harry atacando a un vampiro que había caído de las alturas para ayudar en tierra ya que en el aire ya no había mucha acción debido a que Sally, la dragona, estaba haciendo de las suyas- ¿Dónde están Osiris, Aton, Horus y Thot?

-De Thot y Aton no tengo ni idea pero Osiris y Horus se han encontrado allí arriba con Anubis y están teniendo sus mas y sus menos- le responde Maat parando una espada enemiga.

Harry poco a poco se va abriendo camino hacia la retaguardia del ejercito enemigo ayudado por Maat y algunas Veelas que con sus flechas y espadas dejan el camino más despejado. Allí ve a Set acompañado de unos cuantos vampiros, algo extraños estos últimos por no ser del todo igual que el resto de sus congéneres.

Al estar enfrente suya los extraños vampiros que pronto Harry los reconoce por vampiros diurnos- los que Osiris les había hablado- no les afectaban los hechizos de luz y empezó a usar la espada y la vara pero sin ninguna suerte aparente por lo que decide transformarse en su forma animaga, un ángel. En su forma con rápidos movimientos se deshace del primero parándose un golpe de espada, gira 360º y le clava la vara transformada en estaca en el corazón convirtiéndolo en polvo, a otro con un hechizo incendiador lo chamusca con la vara aún clavada en el otro vampiro cuando el segundo le atacaba por la espalda, a un tercero le detiene el golpe de espada luego ese vampiro le intenta desgarrar con su garra parándolo con la vara, se deshace de la espada enemiga y le parte la cabeza. Otros tres vampiros se abalanzan sobre él a la vez pero unas cuantas flechas tumban a dos de ellos en el suelo hiriéndolos pero no matándolos y el tercero llega a hasta él pero la voz de Set le hace detener.

-Es mío- ordena a la vez que se transforma en su forma animaga, una especie de hombre-lobo y vampiro.

Pronto los dos se enzarzan en una pelea primero con hechizos a la vez que se van acercando entre sí pero todos los hechizos son desviados por su rival, parados por los escudos que ponen o en su defecto esquivados. Al final se encuentran, sacan sus espadas y empieza un duelo de espadas donde la velocidad de los golpes ocurre a mucha velocidad donde las espadas casi no se ven y la experiencia y las fuerzas físicas decidirían el final y a la vez que sus espadas chocaban produciendo chispas sus varas se encontraban a centímetros de sus rostros provocando chispas de múltiples colores. Atacan y retroceden ambos, así durante más de veinte minutos mientras a su alrededor la batalle se encrudece por minutos donde los del bando de la luz están cada vez en peores condiciones tanto físicas como numéricas. Harry en un rápido movimiento provoca un corte a Set en un costado pero casi sin perdida de sangre a lo que Set enfurecido responde con una serie de mandobles con el resultado de herir a Harry tras mas de cinco minutos de ataque continuo. Pero luego todo se queda como antes, en tablas hasta que uno de los dos baje la guardia provocando la victoria del otro.

En uno de esos momentos que una maldición que viene del exterior pasa entre los dos contrincantes Set aprovecha para realizar a Harry dos profundos cortes en el brazo y una de las piernas cuando éste estaba más ocupado en desviar esa potente maldición que iba hacia él.

-Ra, no has sido lo que yo esperaba de ti, pensaba que Osiris entrenaría mejor a su héroe para acabar con el mal- comenta cruelmente Set con regocijo.

Harry se encontraba arrodillado por el dolor producido por los cortes en el brazo derecho, en un costado y en una de las pantorrillas sangrando bastante y con la espada a varios metros de él, clavada en el suelo.

-Que héroe de pacotilla, jajaja, pensaba que tendrías algo más por tener esa forma pero veo que las apariencias engañan- comenta con sarcasmo Set dando vueltas a su alrededor con la espada en mano mientras a su alrededor magos, criaturas y humanos luchan encarnecidamente para la victoria final de su bando.

-Los héroes no se miden por su fuerza sino por la grandeza de su corazón- comenta Harry entre jadeos de dolor y esfuerzo.

-Bonitas palabras, pero no te ayudaran a vivir- comenta Set colocándose en posición para separarle la cabeza a Harry- Ha sido un placer luchar contra ti, muereee…

La espada empieza a cortar el aire dirigiéndose al cuello de Harry, veinte centímetros, diez centímetros, cinco centímetros,….

Pero la espada se detuvo unos milímetros antes de tocar piel, un sonido desconocido para todos estaba llegando a oídos de todos, mejor dicho una melodía que hacía fuerte y valiente el corazón de los puros, y pavor y temor a los de corazón impuro. Esa melodía venía de un charco de sangre en llamas, sangre de Ra (Harry), que poco a poco se podía identificar la figura de un ave de fuego.

-Un Fénix- susurra Harry sorprendido.

Set retrocede al ver lo mismo que Harry, deja caer la espada al suelo, tiene una mirada de terror en su rostro, con unos diez metros marcha atrás cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida. Mientras Jen recupera el control de su cuerpo ya que antes solo podía ver lo que hacía su cuerpo sin que ella lo pudiese evitar e impide que su mano ejecute a Horus después de varias horas de lucha encarnecida con magia y espada combinadas en el aire.

El fénix se eleva con elegancia por el aire recorriendo con su canto todo el campo de batalla provocando la retirada de las fuerzas del mal, de las pocas que quedaban después de que muchos hubiesen caído bajo la espada del rival al escuchar el canto del ave, después rodeó a Harry entre sus llamas provocándole la sanación de sus heridas inmediatamente y se poso en su hombro.

-Set, tus fuerzas, tu ejercito ha sido derrotado, ríndete- comenta Harry recogiendo su espada y convocando la espada de su rival.

-Jamás, antes muerto que ver el final de mi derrota- comenta Set reponiéndose y levantándose.

Set acumula una gran de energía de un color turquesa en la punta de su vara y la lanza hacia Harry, el fénix eleva el vuelo y se interpone en la trayectoria de la maldición, pero la maldición atraviesa el fénix el cual con su vuelo atraviesa a Set provocándole una lenta quema iniciada que al final le causará la muerte en el punto donde el ave de fuego le ha atravesado, al final la maldición toca a Harry tirándolo hacia atrás un par de metros.

Harry sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo al recibir el impacto de la maldición, siente como su cuerpo se empieza a volver insensible a las condiciones climáticas. Ve como Jen corría hacia su encuentro, se sentaba a su lado acariciándolo y llorando, mientras el resto de magos amigos, criaturas y humanos formaban un circulo a su alrededor. Echa una mirada a su cuerpo, estaba desapareciendo pero quedando donde debía de estar éste, la parte del alma correspondiente.

-Jojojo- se ríe Set entre estertores de muerte- Yo moriré pero tu también, aunque vagarás el resto de lo que queda de existencia de este mundo- termina de añadir antes de que las llamas lo convirtiesen del todo en cenizas que son llevadas por el viento.

El fénix aterriza en el hombro de Jen y suelta un par de lágrimas que caen en Harry pero se transforman en vapor a tocar su fantasmagórica figura y que esos humos son aspirados por una de las jóvenes que se encontraban allí (que dará lugar a un linaje de cazadoras).

Pasan unos minutos entre sollozos de los presentes y de murmuraciones desesperadas de Jen por intentar hallar una solución al problema con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro. Harry al final desaparece dejando ver tan solo por los magos una figura un poco fantasmagórica donde antes estaba el cuerpo del joven. En un pestañeo, aparece debajo de Jen y Harry una especie de agujero negro tragándolos sin poder hacer nadie nada.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. BUENO, ME HUBIESE GUSTADO HABER METIDO ALGO, HACER ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESTAR EN EL ORDENADOR. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS CONTANDOME QUE OS HA PARECIDO, CRITICAS, IDEAS,…. UN POCO DE TODO, ESO ESPERO,JEJEJE.**

**NO SE CUANDO PODRE ACTUALIZAR EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PERO COMO MUY TARDE ESPERO QUE SEA EN FEBRERO.**


	11. Capitulo 11:

**Capitulo 11: Secretos del Pasado**

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sillón de su oficina esperando la llegada de una persona. Tocan a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Por la puerta pasa una joven bella con un pelo largo y plateado, una piel blanca, fina y sueva como la seda y unos ojos atrayentes, una de las mas hermosas jóvenes que el director había visto en su larga vida pero no era una gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que la joven era una Veela y su nombre era Joyce Poo.

-¿Me llamabas, director?- pregunta ésta moviendo el pelo con elegancia yendo hacia él.

-Sí, por favor siéntate.

-Gracias- comenta ésta sentándose en la silla y mirando hacia el director, el cual la miraba con los pulgares juntos por encima de sus gafas de media luna y después de unos momentos de silencio pregunta- ¿Para qué me ha llamado, director.

-Verás, querida Joyce- empieza a relatar Dumbledore- Me estoy haciendo viejo, más viejo de lo que mucha gente quiere reconocer y mis poderes cada vez están fallando y no sé por cuanto tiempo podré contener a Voldemort y a sus seguidores de que ataque el colegio; con el aliciente de que éste con los rituales y criaturas que está reclutando se está volviendo invencible. Cuando vine a este precioso colegio a formarme como mago y persona noté en él una presencia protectora que defiende al castillo de los conflictos del exterior, y con el paso del tiempo la he notado cada vez más a medida que yo (como mago poderoso) y el mundo (se volvía más oscuro) evolucionaban. Esa presencia, al principio la consideré una protección que pusieron los fundadores del colegio, pero con los últimos acontecimientos vividos en el castillo como fuera con la llegada de la joven cazadora llamada Buffy Summers he replanteado e investigado lo referente a este tema y he encontrado detalles muy interesantes como que los residuos mágicos que deja son más antiguos que la magia dejaba por los fundadores además de que esos residuos ya los había presenciado antes cuando el joven Harry Potter realizó el Patronus en su tercer año.

Hace una pequeña pausa mirando las reacciones de la chica pero no ve nada en su rostro ya que ésta permanece impasible.

-Y me conclusión es que el protector del castillo no es otro que Harry Potter, el mismo que usted está esperando. ¿¿¿O me equivoco?

-No, señor director. No se ha equivocado en nada- responde la joven- Pero que quieres que haga yo.

-Sé que me has escondido información pero por eso no te culpo ya que todos en algún momento lo hacemos; pero ahora me gustaría que me hicieses aparecer al protector y poder hablar con él ya que cuando llegué el verdadero Harry recibirá todo lo que voy a contar a éste.

-Lo intentaré señor director pero no prometo nada- responde la joven Veela levantándose de su sitio con el rostro impasible.

Saca una daga de plata y con un rápido movimiento de mano se hace un pequeño corte en la muñeca provocando que la sangre fluya con rapidez. Con la sangre forma un pequeño círculo en el suelo con signos desconocidos por el director; mientras que con un toque con la otra mano la herida de la muñeca se cierra limpiamente sin dejar rastro de herida. Con susurros de palabras hace brillar la sangre, un pequeño viento se instala en la sala y se empieza a materializarse una figura en el centro de la oficina atrayendo hacia él las partículas suspendidas del lugar dándole consistencia sólida. Mientras tanto Dumbledore lo ve todo con tranquilidad aparente.

-¿¿Me llamabas?- pregunta la figura oscura ya materializa hacia la chica.

-Si, padre. Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted- responde la chica con respeto.

-Parece ser que a Dumbledore no se le escapa una, jeje- comenta la figura oscura con diversión- Bien, aquí estoy director. ¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Bien, Harry. Me gustaría hablar en privado contigo para hablar de asuntos que te atañerán cuando vuelvas a este tiempo.

-Esta bien- comenta Harry- Joyce vuelve a tus aposentos, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La joven Veela se va dejando solos a Harry y a Dumbledore.

-De que quieres hablar, director- pregunta Harry sentándose en la silla dejada vacía por Joyce.

-Verás Harry, mi muerte se acerca y no me gustaría que toda la información que he recopilado en mis años de búsqueda se queden en nada- se levanta de su silla, abre el armario que tiene detrás y saca el pensadero con unas cuantas botellitas que contienen memorias- Aquí, en estas memorias, tengo información que te ayudará a destruir a Voldemort.

-Pues vamos a verlas, ¿no?- comenta Harry decidido.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos- dice Dumbledore vertiendo la primera botellita.

Dumbledore inclinó el contenido plateado de la botella en el Pensadero, dónde se formaron remolinos y brillaron tenuemente, ni líquido ni gas. "Tu primero," dijo Dumbledore, gesticulando hacia el tazón. Harry se encorvó hacia adelante, tomó aliento profundamente, y metió su cara en la sustancia plateada. Sintió sus pies dejar el piso de la oficina, estaba cayendo, viniéndose abajo y girando en la oscuridad y luego, muy repentinamente, parpadeó en la luz del sol deslumbrante. Antes de que sus ojos se ajustaran, Dumbledore aterrizó a su lado.

Estaban en un camino rural bordeado por setos vivos altos, enmarañados, bajo un cielo de verano tan brillante y azul como un nomeolvides. A unos diez pies delante de ellos vieron a un hombre pequeño, regordete, con gafas enormemente gruesas sobre unos ojos tan reducidos que parecían motas. Él leía una señal de guía de madera que dejaba asomar del matorral en el lado izquierdo de la carretera. Harry supo que éste debía ser Ogden .Era la única persona a la vista, y llevaba también puesto el surtido de ropas extrañas tantas veces escogidas por magos inexpertos tratando de parecerse a Muggles: En este caso, una levita y riñas sobre un traje de baño de una sola pieza rayado. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Ogden se habia puesto en marcha con paso enérgico hacia debajo de la senda. 

Dumbledore y Harry entendieron. Cuando pasaron la señal de madera, Harry contempló sus dos direcciones. El que partía de atrás que apuntaba la zona de la que habían venido decia: Gran Hangleton, 5 millas. La orientación del brazo que habia seguido Ogden decía: Pequeño Hangleton, 1 milla. 

Caminaron por un camino pequeño con nada para ver excepto los setos vivos, el cielo azul en lo alto y un sonido silbante, y las ropas que recubrian la figura de delante. Luego la senda se curvaba hacia la izquierda y se inclinaba en pendiente hacia una ladera, hasta que al fin vieron repentina e inesperadamente un valle entero delante de ellos. Harry podía ver un pueblo, indudablemente el Pequeño Hangleton, acurrucado entre dos acantilados, su iglesia y su cementerio claramente visibles. A través del valle, en la ladera opuesta, habia una casa particularmente sustanciosa rodeada por un espacio ancho de césped verde aterciopelado.  
Ogden había acelerado su trote debido a la cuesta descendente pronunciada. Dumbledore alargó su zancada, y Harry se apresuró para seguirle. Pensó que el Pequeño Hangleton debia ser su destino final y preguntadose, como lo había hecho en la noche que habían encontrado a Slughorn, por qué tuvieron que acercarse a esa distancia. Pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado en pensar que iban al pueblo. La senda giró hacia la derecha y cuando redondearon la esquina, vió el mismo borde de la levita de Ogden desapareciendo a través de una abertura en el cerco de protección.

Dumbledore y Harry le siguieron tras un camino estrecho y sucio bordeado por setos vivos más altos y más agrestes que los que habían dejado atrás. El camino era más encorvado y rocoso, inclinándose cuesta abajo finalmente, y parecia dirigirse a un grupo de árboles oscuros uno poco más lejanos. Seguramente, el camino pronto se abriria.

Al llegar al bosquecillo, Dumbledore y Harry se pararon detrás de Ogden, que se había detenido y sacado su varita.

A pesar del cielo despejado, los árboles viejos de delante lanzaban profundas sombras que parecían producir calma, y tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que los ojos de Harry percibiesen el edificio semioculto en medio del enredo de troncos. Le pareció un lugar muy extraño para edificar una casa, o si no una decisión extraña dejar que los árboles creciendo cerca, bloqueando toda luz y la vista del valle de debajo. Harry se preguntó si estaba habitada. Sus paredes eran musgosas y muchas tejas se habían caído del techo dejando a la vista los cabríos. Las ortigas habían crecido alrededor, alcanzando las ventanas, las cuales eran diminutas y gruesas, con mucha mugre. Tal como había pensado, creia que nadie podria vivir allí, sin embargo, una de las ventanas se abrió con un estrépito, y un chorrito delgado de vapor o humo fue expedido, como si alguien estuviera cocinando.

Ogden se adelantó y a Harry le pareció que lo hacia de manera cautelosa. Cuando las sombras que producían los árboles se deslizaron sobre él, se detuvo otra vez, clavando los ojos en la puerta principal, donde alguien había clavado una serpiente muerta.  
Entonces hubo un susurro y una sacudida, y un hombre con la ropa hecha jirones se cayó del árbol más próximo, aterrizando en los pies delante de Ogden, quien brincó atrás tan rápido que pisó la cola de su levita y tropezó.

"Usted no es bienvenido". 

El hombre se levantó ante ellos y tenia el pelo grueso y tan manchado con suciedad que pudo haber sido de cualquier color. Le faltaban varios dientes. Sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros y se quedaron con la mirada fija al frente. Podría parecer cómico, pero de hecho no lo era. El conjunto daba miedo, y Harry no podía culpar a Ogden por echarse hacia atrás unos pasos cuando él habló.

" Er... buenos días. Soy del Ministerio de Magia"

"Usted no es bienvenido ".

"Er... lo siento... pero no le entiendo," dijo Ogden nerviosamente.

Harry pensó que Ogden era sumamente duro de mollera. El desconocido lo dejaba muy claro en opinión de Harry, en particular porqué blandía una varita en una mano y un cuchillo pequeño y más bien ensangrentado en la otra.

"Tu le entiendes, estoy seguro, no Harry?" Dijo Dumbledore.  
"Sí, claro," dijo Harry, ligeramente desconcertado. ¿"por qué no puede Ogden..."?

Pero como sus ojos se encontraron con la serpiente muerta en la puerta otra vez, repentinamente lo entendió.

¿"él está hablando Parsel"?

"Muy bien," dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

El hombre con la ropa hecha jirones ahora se acercaba de modo amenazador a Ogden, con el cuchillo en una mano, y la varita en la otra.

"Ahora, mira..." Ogden comenzó, pero era demasiado tarde: Hubo un ruido de un golpe, y Ogden estaba en el suelo, agarrando firmemente su nariz, mientras un liquido amarillento sucio salió a presión en chorritos de entre sus dedos.

¡" Morfin!" Dijo una voz fuerte.

Un hombre entrado en años había salido corriendo de la casa de campo, dando tal portazo detrás de él que los muertos se hubieran despertado. Este hombre era más bajito que el primero, y raramente proporcionado. Sus hombros eran de gran amplitud y sus brazos demasiados largos, de un color moreno brillante y lleno de pelos que parecian matorrales, su cara arrugada le daba la apariencia de un mono poderoso, envejecido. Se paró al lado del hombre con el cuchillo, que ahora cacareaba y reia con la vista fija en Ogden sobre el terreno.

¿"es usted del ministerio?" Dijo el hombre mayor, mirando hacia Ogden.

" Exacto!" Dijo Ogden coléricamente, tapando su cara.  
"¿y usted?" El otro, tomándolo del suelo, dijo " soy el Sr. Gaunt"  
"lo que le pasa en la cara lo hizo él?  
" Sí, él lo hizo!" gritó Ogden.  
"debería haber dicho quien era, no?" Dijo Gaunt agresivamente. " Ésta es una propiedad privada. Simplemente no puede caminar por aquí dentro y esperar que mi hijo no se defienda ".

¿"se defienda en contra de qué?" Dijo Ogden, acercándose hacia él.

" Los intrusos, los sangre sucia, Muggles y porquería ". Ogden apuntó con su varita hacia su nariz, la cual todavía chorraba grandes cantidades de pus amarillo, y el flujo se detuvo de inmediato. El Sr. Gaunt se expresó por la comisura de la boca hacia Morfin. " Vuelve a casa. No discutas! ".

Esta vez, listo para esto, Harry reconoció el Parsel. Aun pudiendo entender lo que estaba diciendo, distinguió el ruido extraño del siseo que fue todo lo que Ogden podía oír. Morfin parecia estar a punto de discutir, pero cuando su padre le miró con apariencia amenazadora él cambió parecer, cruzando los árboles hacia la casa de campo con un modo de andar extraño, y cerrando de un golpe la puerta principal detrás de él, con lo que la serpiente se meció tristemente otra vez.

" Ese debe ser su hijo, Sr. Gaunt," dijo Ogden, limpiándose el último resto de pus de delante de su abrigo. "era Morfin, no?"

"Sí, ese era Morfin," dijo el hombre viejo indiferentemente. "¿es usted de sangre pura?" Le preguntó repentinamente agresivo.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver," dijo Ogden fríamente, y Harry sintió como su respeto por Ogden aumentaba. Aparentemente Gaunt sintió más bien indiferencia.

Él entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ogdens y masculló, en lo que fue claramente un tono ofensivo, "Ahora que lo pienso, he visto narices como la suya abajo en el pueblo".

"No lo dudo, si a dejado a sus hijos sueltos por ahi," dijo Ogden. ¿"quizá podríamos continuar este debate dentro"?

¿"en el Interior"?

" Sí, Sr. Gaunt. Ya le he dicho. He venido aquí por Morfin. Enviamos a un búho... "

" tengo poco trato con los búhos," dijo Gaunt. " no abro las cartas".

"Entonces usted no puede quejarse de que no obtiene advertencias de las visitas," dijo Ogden agriamente. " Estoy aquí por una brecha seria que se hizo a la ley mágica, lo cual ocurrió aquí a horas muy tempranas de esta mañana..."

¡" Está bien, está bien, está bien!" bramó Gaunt. ¡Entre en la casa si tanto bien le hace!

La casa parecía tener tres cuartos diminutos. Dos puertas condujeron hacia fuera del cuarto principal, lo cual servia a su vez como el cuarto de cocina y sala de estar. Morfin estaba sentado en un sillón muy sucio al lado del fuego humeante, retorciendo un avivador del fuego sus dedos gruesos y canturreando suavemente en Parsel:

Hissy, hissy, pequeña serpiente,  
Repta en el suelo  
se buena con Morfin  
O te acorralaré para la puerta.

Hubo un ruido de rozamiento en la esquina, al lado de la ventana abierta, y Harry que había pensado que no había nadie, vió a una chica cuyo vestido que era gris harapiento era del color exacto que las piedras sucias de la pared que habia detrás de ella. Ella estaba de pie al lado de una cazuela llena de vapor en una estufa negra mugrienta, y perdía el tiempo con el estante de utensilios de cocina mirando por encima de él. Su pelo era lacio y desafilado y ella tenia una cara simple, y muy pálida. Sus ojos, como los de su hermano, se quedaron con la mirada fija al frente. Ella se quedó mirando claramente a los dos hombres, pero Harry pensó que nunca había visto a una persona que mirara de un modo tan derrotado.

"Mi hija, Merope," dijo Gaunt a regañadientes, cuando Ogden miró  
interrogativamente hacia ella.

"Buenos días," dijo Ogden.

Ella no contestó, pero le devolvió a su padre una mirada asustada y continuó en el cuarto y cambiando de posición las cazuelas en el estante que había detrás de ella.

" señor Gaunt ," dijo Ogden, "vayamos directamente al grano, tenemos motivos para pensar que su hijo, Morfin, realizó magia delante de un Muggle ayer por la noche".

Hubo un ruido metálico ensordecedor. Merope había dejado caer una de las cazuelas.

¡Recógelo! Bramó su padre dirigiéndose hacia ella. "no hay vuelta de hoja, limpia el suelo como un sucio Muggle, para qué te sirve la varita? Eres tan inútil como un saco de cieno!"

¡" Sr. Gaunt, por favor!" Dijo Ogden con voz horrorizada, mirando como Merope, que ya había recogido la cazuela, cogió el asa de la cazuela y sacó temblorosamente la varita de su bolsillo, la dirigió hacia la cazuela, y mascullado uno hechizo apresurado e inaudible el rayo atravesó la cazuela para atravesar velozmente el suelo, le pegó a la pared opuesta, y se rajó en dos.

Morfin dejó escapar un cacareo alocado de risa. ¡Arreglala, zoquete inútil, arreglala!"

Merope tropezó accidentalmente, pero antes tuvo tiempo para levantar su varita, Ogden levantó la suya y dijo firmemente, " Reparo. " La cazuela se reparó a sí misma instantáneamente.

Gaunt le miró por un momento como si fuera a gritarle a Ogden, pero al parecer cambió de opinión. En su lugar se mofó de su hija, " Afortunadamente el buen hombre del Ministerio está aquí, no? Quizá él te quitará de mis manos, quizá a él no le importen los sucios Squibs . . ."

Sin saber si mirar a alguien o agradecer a Ogden, Merope recogió la cazuela y la devolvió a su sitio, temblándole las manos. Luego permaneció realmente inmóvil contra la pared, entre la ventana muy sucia y la estufa, y parecia uqe no deseara nada más que hundirse en la piedra y dejar de existir.

"Sr. Gaunt," Ogden comenzó de nuevo, " como he dicho: La razón para mi visita..."

¡" Le oí la primera vez!" bramó Gaunt. ¿" Y qué? ¿Morfin le dio a un Muggle un pedacito de a lo que venia, luego qué "? 

"Morfin ha quebrantado ley mágica," dijo Ogden severamente.

"Morfin ha quebrantado la ley Mágica." Dijo Ogdens imitándole con voz monotona y pomposa.

Morfin cacareó otra vez. ¿"le enseñé una lección a un Muggle muy sucio, eso es ilegal ahora, es eso"? 

"Sí," dijo Ogden. " me temo que sí". 

Se sacó de un bolsillo interior un rollo de papel pequeño de pergamino y lo desenrolló.

¿"qué es eso"? Dijo Gaunt, su voz iba aumentando coléricamente. 

" es una llamada para el Ministerio para una audición..."

¡" Una citación? Una citación? ¿Quién se piensa usted que es, exigiendo a mi hijo una citación?"

" soy jefe del departamento de cumplimiento de la ley magica" dijo Ogden.

¿"y usted se piensa que somos escoria, no"? dijo Gaunt gritado, acercándose de un modo amenazador a Ogden ahora, con un dedo con una uña amarilla y sucia apuntándole al pecho. ¿"la escoria que vendrá corriendo cuando el Ministerio los llama? ¿Sabe con quien está hablando, usted pequeño sangre sucia, lo sabe?"

" tuve la impresión de que estaba hablando con usted Sr. Gaunt," dijo Ogden, cautelosamente, pero queriendo mantener su posición.

¡" Así es!" dijo Gaunt a gritos.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que Gaunt hacía un gesto obsceno con la mano, pero entonces se dio cuenta que le mostraba un anillo feo, con una piedra negra, que tenia puesto en su dedo medio, agitándolo ante los ojos de Ogden. ¿" Ve esto? ¿Ve esto? ¿Sabe qué es? ¿Sabe de dónde vino? ¡Los siglos que esto ha estado en nuestra familia, y ahora estamos de regreso, y los sangre pura hasta el final! Sabe cuanto me han ofrecido por esto, que lleva grabado el escudo de los Peverell grabado en la piedra?

" no tengo realmente ni idea," dijo Ogden, parpadeando cuando el anillo navegó a poca distancia de su nariz, " pero vayamos al punto, Sr. Gaunt. Su hijo ha cometido... "

Con un aullido de furia, Gaunt corrió hacia su hija. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry pensó que iba a estrangularla cuando su mano voló hacia su garganta. Al instante, él la arrastraba hacia Ogden cogido a una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.

¿"ve esto"? le gritó a Ogden, sacudiendo un guardapelo pesado de oro, mientras Merope balbuceaba y jadeaba.  
¡" Lo veo, lo veo!" Dijo Ogden precipitadamente.

¡" Slytherins!" Gaunt gritado. ¡" De Salazar Slytherin! ¿Nosotros somos sus descendentes directos!qué usted dice de eso, eh "? 

¡" Sr. Gaunt, su hija!" Dijo Ogden alarmado, pero Gaunt ya había soltado a Merope; Ella se tambaleó alejándose de él, de regreso a su esquina, dándole masaje a su cuello y tragando aire como si fuera saliva.

¡" Así es!" Dijo Gaunt triunfalmente, como si hubiera llegado a un punto complicado más allá de toda disputa posible. " No hable con nosotros como si fueramos la suciedad de sus zapatos! ¡Las generaciones de razas puras, todos magos... es más de lo que usted puede decir, no lo dudo "!

Y escupió en el suelo a los pies de Ogden. Morfin cacareó otra vez. Merope, amontonada al lado de la ventana, inclinó su cabeza y escondió su cara con su cabello lacio, y no dijo nada.

"Sr. Gaunt," dijo Ogden tenazmente, " me temo que ni sus antepasados ni nadie tienen nada que hacer en esta situación. Estoy aquí por Morfin, Morfin y el Muggle que al que acosó ayer noche. Nuestra información... "–bajó la mirada en su rollo de papel de pergamino –" ...es que Morfin realizó un encantamiento a un Muggle, causándole una erupción altamente dolorosa ".   
Morfin rió nerviosamente.

"Tranquilo chico, chico," dijo Gaunt en Parsel, y Morfin se silenció otra vez.

¿"y que ocurre si así lo hizo? Dijo Gaunt provocadoramente hacia Ogden, " supongo que usted ha limpiado totalmente la cara del sucio Muggle, y a borrado su memoria..."

"ese no es el asunto, Sr. Gaunt" Dijo Ogden. " Fué un ataque provocado a un indefenso " 

"Ar, le marqué fuera como un amante de los Muggles en el momento en que le vi a usted ahí fuera," dijo con desprecio Gaunt, y escupió en el suelo otra vez. 

"Este debate nos trae a ninguna parte," dijo Ogden firmemente. " está claro que la actitud de su hijo demuestra que el no siente remordimiento hacia sus acciones".   
Miró de nuevo a su rollo de papel de pergamino otra vez. "Morfin asistirá a una audición el catorce de septiembre para contestar a los cargos de usar magia delante de un Muggle y el daño causante y aflija para ese mismo mugl..." 

Ogden cayó. El cascabeleo, los sonidos del trote de los caballos y las voces fuertesy risueñas se colaron a través de la ventana abierta. Aparentemente la senda sinuosa que iba hacia el pueblo pasaba muy cerca del bosquecillo donde la casa perduraba. Gaunt se congeló, oyendo, y ensanchando sus ojos. Morfin siseó y revolvió su cara hacia los sonidos, con su expresión hambrienta. Merope levantó su cuello. Su cara estaba rigurosamente blanca.

" ¡Dios mío, esta cosa ofende la vista!" Se oyó fuera la voz de una chica, claramente audible a través de la ventana abierta, como si ella estuviera justo al lado de ellos."¿ tu padre no puede tirar abajo esta casucha Tom?"

" no es de nosotros," dijo una voz joven. " Todo lo que hay al otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esta casa de campo pertenece a un viejo vagabundo llamado Gaunt y a sus niños. El hijo esta realmente chiflado, deberías oír la cantidad de historias que dicen en el pueblo... "

La chica se rió. El cascabeleo y los ruidos galopantes iban en aumento más fuerte y más fuerte. Morfin hizo ademán de salir de su sillón. "Permanece sentado," dijo su padre como advertencia, en Parsel.

"Tom," dijo la voz de la chica otra vez, que ahora sí se oia realmente cercana a la casa, "puede que esté equivocada... pero ha clavado alguien una serpiente en esa puerta"?

"Dios mio, tienes razón!" Dijo la voz del hombre. " Habrá sido el hijo, ya te dije que no está bien de la cabeza. No mires eso, Cecilia, querida.

El cascabeleo y el trote apenas eran perceptibles otra vez.

" Querida.." susurró Morfin en Parsel, mirando a su hermana. La ha llamado amorcito, así es que él no la desprecia".

Merope estaba tan blanca que Harry pensó que iba a desmayarse.

¿"qué es eso"? Dijo Gaunt agudamente, también en Parsel, escuchando el miramiento de su hijo para su hija. ¿"qué dijiste, Morfin"?

"A ella le gusta mirar a ese Muggle," dijo Morfin, con una expresión cruel en su cara como si estuviese clavando sus ojos en su hermana, quien ahora se vio aterrorizada.

" Siempre en el huerto cuándo él pasa, le mira con atención a través de la valla. no, Merope? Y la última noche..."

Merope negó con la cabeza a sacudidas, suplicantemente, pero Morfin siguió cruelmente: "se mantuvo en la ventana en espera de que él pasara montado en su caballo, no Merope?"

¿Manteniéndose en la ventana para mirar a un Muggle"? Dijo Gaunt quedamente.   
Los tres Gaunts parecieron haber olvidado a Ogden, que miraba a ambos desconcertado e irritado en este arranque renovado de siseo incomprensible.

"¿Es cierto eso?" Dijo Gaunt con voz mortífera, adelantando un paso o dos hacia la chica aterrorizada. ¿"mi hija – descendiente de pura sangre de Salazar Slytherin – estando en busca de un sucio Muggle, que lleva la suciedad en las venas?  
Merope negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, presionándose contra la pared, aparentemente incapaz para hablar.

¡" Pero traje a ese Muggle, padre!" dijo Morfin cacareado. ¿" le traje hasta aquí y él no se vió tan bonito con erupciones y colmenas por todo su cuerpo! A que no, Merope?"

" ¡Estoy tan disgustado, pequeña Squib! Eres una pequeña traidora de sangre sucia!" Gaunt perdió el control y a gritos cerró sus manos alrededor de la garganta de su hija. 

Harry y Ogden gritaron " No!" al mismo tiempo; Ogden levantó su varita y gritó, "Relaskio"! 

Gaunt fue tirado atrás, lejos de su hija. Tropezó con una silla y sintió el suelo en su espalda. Con un rugido de furia, Morfin se lanzó de su sillón y se lanzó contra Ogden, blandiendo su cuchillo ensangrentado y tirando rayos de fuego indiscriminadamente de su varita.

Ogden corrió para salvar la vida. Dumbledore indicó que debian seguirlo y Harry obedeció, mientras los gritos de Merope hacian eco en sus orejas.

Ogden se lanzó camino arriba y salió haca la senda principal, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, dónde chocó con un caballo marrón lustroso que estaba montado por un joven muy mozo, de pelo oscuro. Él y la chica bonita iban en coche al lado de él en un caballo pardo y se rieron a carcajadas al ver a Ogden, que rebotó de lado contra el flanco del caballo e hizo estallar otra vez, su levita volando, cubierto de pies a cabeza en polvo, andando confuso hacia arriba de la senda.

Salieron de ese recuerdo, como habían entrado. Luego sin hacer ningún comentario fueron vertiendo y sacando los otros pensamientos a medida que los iban viendo sin comentar más de lo debido.

Él removió el contenido del pensadero como Harry lo había visto hacer antes, como un buscador de oro busca cuidadosamente oro. Encima del remolino, en la masa rosa plateada se levantó un pequeño viejo hombre que giraba en el pensadero, plateado como un fantasma pero mucho más sólido, con un pelo de paja que cubría totalmente sus ojos.

Sí, lo adquirimos en circunstancias curiosas. Fue traído por una bruja joven momentos antes de Navidad, oh, ahora hace muchos años atrás. Ella dijo que ella necesitaba el oro gravemente, bien, era obvio. Cubierto en trapos y bastante lejos adelante. . .Iba a tener un bebé, vea. Ella dijo que el medallón había sido de Slytherin, bien, oímos esa clase de historias todo el tiempo, "Oh, esto era de Merlín, su tetera favorita"; pero cuando lo miré, tenía su marca verdadera, y algunos hechizos simples fueron suficientes para decirme que era verdad. Por supuesto, este hecho hizo que estuviese cerca de no tener precio. Ella no parecía tener ni idea de cuánto valía. Estuvo contenta de recibir diez galeones por ello. ¡El mejor negocio que hice jamás!

Dumbledore le dio una vigorosa sacudida al pensamiento y Caractacus Burke descendió de vuelta a la masa de pensamientos de la que había surgido.

Harry se dobló sobre el pensadero; su cara rompió la superficie fresca de la memoria y entonces él cayó en la oscuridad otra vez. . . . Segundos después, sus pies golpearon la tierra firme; él abrió los ojos y encontró que él y Dumbledore estaban parados en una animada calle pasada de moda de Londres.

Allí estoy yo - dijo Dumbledore brillantemente señalando delante de ellos a una figura alta que cruza el camino delante de un carro de leche tirado por caballos.

El pelo y la barba de este Albus Dumbledore más joven eran largos y castaños. Habiendo alcanzado su lado de la calle, él se fue a zancadas a lo largo del pavimento, robando muchas miradas curiosas debido al cortó traje de terciopelo color cerezo que llevaba puesto.

Bonito traje, señor – dijo Harry, antes de poder contenerse.

Pero Dumbledore se rió entre dientes simplemente y siguieron a su yo más joven en una distancia corta, finalmente pasando a través de un sistema de puertas de hierro a un patio pelado que afrontaba a un a severo edificio cuadrado, rodeado por verjas altas. Él caminó los pocos pasos que conducían a la puerta delantera y golpeó una vez. Después de un momento, la puerta fue abierta por una muchacha desaliñada que usaba un delantal.

Buenas tarde. Tengo una cita con la señora Cole, quién, creo, es la patrona aquí.

Oh, dijo a muchacha desconcertada al mirar el aspecto excéntrico de Dumbledore - Un . . un momento. . . ¡SEÑORA COLE! - gritó sobre su hombro.

Harry oyó una voz distante que gritaba algo en respuesta. La muchacha se dio la vuelta hacia Dumbledore.

Entre, ella está dentro. 

Dumbledore caminó en un vestíbulo embaldosado en negro y blanco; el lugar entero era lamentable pero intachablemente limpio. Harry y el Dumbledore más viejo lo siguieron. Antes de que la puerta delantera se había cerrado detrás de ellos, una mujer flaca con mirada acosadora iba corriendo hacia ellos. Ella tenía una cara aguileña que aparecía más ansiosa que cruel y hablaba sobre su hombro con otro ayudante mientras iba hacia ellos.

. . . y lleve el yodo arriba Martha, Billy Stubbs ha estado rascando sus costras y Eric Whalley está rezumando a los demás con sus sábanas, " preocúpese por la viruela sobretodo" – dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto, después su mirada recayó en Dumbledore y se paró en seco, tan asombrada como si una jirafa hubiese cruzado su umbral.

Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Le envié una carta pidiendo una cita y usted muy bondadosamente me invitó aquí hoy.

La Señora Cole parpadeó. Aparentemente decidiendo que Dumbledore no era una alucinación, ella dijo débilmente: 

Oh sí. Bien, usted mejor entraría en mi oficina. Sí .

Ella indujo a Dumbledore a un cuarto pequeño que en parte parecía una oficina, y en parte parecía una habitación. Estaba tan desarrapado como el vestíbulo y el mobiliario estaba viejo y mal ordenado. Ella invitó a Dumbledore a sentarse sobre una silla desvencijada y se sentó detrás de un escritorio desordenado, atisbándole nerviosamente.

Estoy aquí, como le dije en mi carta, para discutir sobre Tom Riddle y los acomodamientos para su futuro - dijo Dumbledore.

¿Es usted familiar? Preguntó la señora Cole.

No, soy un maestro - dijo Dumbledore - He venido a ofrecerle a Tom un lugar en mi escuela. 

¿Qué escuela es, entonces?

Su nombre es Hogwarts - dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y por qué usted está interesado en Tom?

Creemos que él tiene cualidades que andamos buscando.

¿Quiere usted decir que él ha conseguido una beca? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Él nunca ha sido el primero en clase.

Pues bien, su nombre está inscrito en mi escuela desde que nació. 

¿Quién le inscribió? ¿Sus padres?

No había duda de que la Señora Cole fue una mujer inconvenientemente lista. Aparentemente Dumbledore pensó lo mismo, pues Harry le vio sacar su varita fuera del bolsillo de su traje del terciopelo, al mismo tiempo que recogía un pedazo de papel perfectamente en blanco de la parte superior del de Señora Cole.

Aquí - dijo Dumbledore agitando su varita a la vez que le pasaba la hoja de papel - pienso que esto dejará en claro todo.

Los ojos de la Señora Cole se deslizaron del foco al papel blanco por un momento.

Eso parece perfectamente en orden - dijo ella plácidamente y devolviéndoselo. Entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre una botella de ginebra y dos vasos que seguramente no estaban allí minutos antes.

¿Er. . .le puedo ofrecer Un Vaso de ginebra? - dijo ella en una voz extra refinada.

Muchas gracias - dijo Dumbledore, resplandeciendo.

Pronto estuvo claro que Señora Cole no era la primera vez que bebía ginebra . Llenando abundantemente su vaso, ella se lo bebió drásticamente de un golpe. Relamiéndose los labios francamente, le sonrió a Dumbledore por primera vez, y él no dudó en usar su ventaja.

¿Me preguntaba si usted me podría contar cualquier cosa sobre la historia de Tom Riddle? ¿Debo pensar que él nació aquí en el orfanato?

Así es - dijo el Señora Cole, sirviéndose a más ginebra - Lo recuerdo más claro que cualquier otra cosa, porque yo acababa de empezar aquí. Víspera de Año Nuevo, y hacía un frío amargo y nevaba, usted sabe. Noche horrible. Y esta chica, no más mayor que yo por aquel entonces, vino tambaleándose. Pues bien, ella no era la primera. La acogimos, y tuvo al bebé al cabo de una hora. En otra hora estaba muerta.

La Señora Cole inclinó la cabeza impresionantemente y tomó otro trago abundante de ginebra.

¿Dijo ella algo antes de morir? - preguntó Dumbledore - ¿cualquier cosa acerca del padre del niño, por ejemplo?

Ahora que lo dice, sí que dijo algo - dijo el Señora Cole, quien le pareció más bien estar pasando un buen rato, con la ginebra en su mano y una audiencia ansiosa para su historia - me acuerdo de que ella me dijo "espero que se parezca a su padre" y no mentiré, ella tenía una buena razón para esperar eso, ya que no era nada guapa, y luego me dijo que él debía llamarse Tom, por el padre de él, y Marvolo, para el padre de ella. Sí, ¿no cree que es un nombre gracioso? Nos preguntábamos si la muchacha venía de un circo, después dijo que el apellido del muchacho debía ser Riddle. Y murió antes de poder decir nada más.

Bien, lo bauticemos con ese nombre justo después, vimos que era muy importante para esa pobre chica, pero ningún Tom, ni ningún Marvolo o ningún Riddle vinieron a buscarlo, ningún familiar. Él ha estado aquí en el orfanato desde entonces.

El Señora Cole se ayudó a sí mismo, casi distraídamente, a ponerse otro vaso de ginebra.

Dos puntos rosados habían aparecido en sus pómulos. Luego dijo:

Él es un niño divertido.

Sí - dijo Dumbledore - pensé que podría serlo.

También fue un bebé divertido. Casi nunca lloró, usted sabe. Y luego, cuando creció un poco, él fue. . raro ". 

¿Raro en qué sentido? – preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

Pues bien, él…

Pero la señora Cole echó un vistazo a su alrededor y le echó una mirada inquisitorial al vaso de ginebra de Dumbledore.

¿Definitivamente él tiene un lugar en su escuela, dice usted?

Definitivamente – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y nada que yo diga podrá cambiar eso?

Nada - dijo Dumbledore.

¿Usted lo aceptará sobre cualquier cosa?

Lo que sea – dijo agudamente Dumbledore. 

Ella lo escudriñó como si decidiera o no confiar en él. Al parecer decidió que podía, porque dijo en acometidas repentinas:

Él asusta a los otros niños.

¿Quiere usted decir que es un matón? - preguntó Dumbledore.

Pienso que debe serlo - dijo a señora Cole, frunciendo el ceño levemente - solamente es muy atraparle. Ha habido incidentes. . . . Cosas raras...

Dumbledore no la presionó, aunque Harry podía decir que él estaba interesado. Ella tomó otro trago de la ginebra y sus mejillas se encendieron más. 

El conejito de Billy Stubbs… bien, Tom dijo que él no lo hizo y no veo cómo podría haberlo hecho, pero aún así , lo colgó de las vigas… ¿lo hizo?

No debería pensar eso – dijo Dumbledore inquieto.

No sé cómo trepó para hacerlo, pero sí sé que Billy y él habían discutido el día anterior Y entonces… - la señora Cole tomó otro trago de ginebra derramándose un poco sobre la barbilla – En el verano los llevamos fuera, usted sabe, una vez al año al campo o a la playa, bien, Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop nunca se estaban quietos, lo único que sabemos es que entraron en una cueva con Tom Riddle, él juró que apenas había podido explorar, pero algo sucedió allí. Estoy segura de ello. Y, bien, ha habido muchos más cosas, cosas divertidas. . . . 

Ella se volvió a mirar a Dumbledore otra vez, y aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas, su mirada fija fue estable.

No pienso que muchas personas sentirán deshacerse de él. 

Usted entiende, estoy seguro, que no lo tendremos permanentemente - dijo Dumbledore - él tendrá que volver aquí, por lo menos, cada verano.

Oh, bien, eso es mejor que un golpe fuerte con precisión con un póker oxidado - dijo el Señora Cole con un hipo leve. Ella llegó a sus pies, y Harry quedó impresionado al ver que ella fue muy sensata, si bien dos terceras partes de la ginebra habían desaparecido - ¿Supongo que a usted le gustaría verle? 

Muchísimo - dijo Dumbledore, levantándose también.

Ella lo condujo fuera de su oficina y subieron por una escalera de piedra, dándoles instrucciones en voz alta a los niños que se cruzaba por el camino. En el orfanato, como Harry vio, todos los niños llevaban la misma clase de túnica grisácea. Se veían bien cuidados, pero no podían negar que aquel no era un buen lugar para crecer.

Aquí estamos – dijo la señora Cole y pararon frente a la primera puerta de un largo pasillo. Ella tocó dos veces y entró.

¿Tom? Tienes visita. Éste es Mr. Dumberton, lo siento, Dunderbore. Quiere hablar contigo, bien. Os dejaré hacerlo. 

Harry y los dos Dumbledores entraron en el cuarto y la señora Cole cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Era una habitación vacía con nada en las paredes, salvo un viejo guardarropa y una cama de hierro. El muchacho estaba sentado sobre unas mantas grises, con las piernas estiradas y sosteniendo un libro. No había ningún rasgo de la familia Gaunts en la cara de Tom Riddle. El deseo de Merope antes de morir se había cumplido: era igual de hermoso que si se tratara de una miniatura de su padre, demasiado alto para tener 11 años, pelo negro y piel pálida. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente al comprobar el aspecto excéntrico de Dumbledore. Hubo un momento de silencio. 

¿Cómo estás, Tom? – dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia él y tendiendo la mano.

El chico vaciló, pero luego le estrechó la mano. Dumbledore tomó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama de Tom, pareciendo así un enfermo y su visitante en un hospital.

Soy el profesor Dumbledore.

¿Profesor? – repitió Tom. Lo miró cauteloso - ¿No debería decir doctor? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Acaso ella le ha llamado para que me vea? – dijo señalando la puerta por la que la señora Cole había salido.

No, no – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

No le creo – dijo Riddle – ella quiere que me vea un médico, ¿no es así? Diga la verdad.

Él dijo las tres últimas palabras con la fuerza de una sacudida eléctrica. Era una costumbre, y sonaba como si ya lo hubiese dicho muchas veces. Sus ojos se habían abierto más y miraba acusadoramente a Dumbledore, quien no respondió y siguió sonriendo agradablemente. Después de unos segundos, Riddle dejó de mirar de manera acusadora y se hizo, más que nada, un silencio cauteloso.

¿Quién es usted?

Ya te lo dije. Soy el profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. He venido a ofrecerle una plaza en mi escuela, tu escuela si deseas venir.

La reacción de Riddle fue muy sorprendente. Se levantó de la cama y se apartó furiosamente de Dumbledore.

¡Usted quiere quedarse conmigo! El asilo, ¿no es de ahí de donde usted viene? "Profesor", sí claro… bien, no iré ¿lo ve? Es esa vieja gata la que tiene que estar en el asilo, nunca les hice nada a la pequeña Amy Benson o a Dennis Bishop, puede preguntarles, ellos se lo dirán.

No soy del asilo – dijo Dumbledore pacientemente – Soy un profesor, y si te sientas con calma te diré lo que quieras saber acerca de Hogwarts. De acuerdo, si tú decides no ir al colegio, nadie te obligará. 

Me gustaría ver cómo lo intenta – dijo Riddle con desprecio.

Hogwarts - siguió Dumbledore, como si no hubiese oído las últimas palabras de Riddle - es una escuela para personas con habilidades especiales.

¡No estoy loco!

Ya sé que no estás loco. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos, es un colegio de magia.

Hubo un silencio. Riddle se había detenido, su cara estaba inexpresiva, pero sus ojos estaban oscilando de acá para allá entre cada uno de Dumbledore, como tratando de ver a uno de ellos mintiendo.

¿Magia? – repitió en un susurro. 

Correcto – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Es… es magia lo que yo puedo hacer?

¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

De todo - respiró Tom. Un rubor del entusiasmo se levantaba encima de su cuello y en sus huecas mejillas; él parecía entusiasmado - Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera, sin estar entrenados. Puedo hacer que cosas malas sucedan a la gente que me molesta. Puedo hacerles daño si quiero.

Sus piernas temblaban. Él caminó adelante y se sentó en la cama otra vez, mirando fijamente sus manos, su cabeza arqueó como si rezara.

Sabía que era diferente – susurró – sabía que era especia, sabía que había algo… 

Pues bien, tenías razón – dijo Dumbledore, quien ya no sonreía, pero miraba a Tom fijamente – Tú eres un mago.

Riddle levantó su cabeza. Su cara estaba transfigurada: había una felicidad descabellada en su rostro, pero por alguna razón no mejoró su mirada; al contrario, sus facciones esculpidas con precisión parecían más ásperas, su expresión era casi bestial.

¿Usted también es un mago?

Sí, también. 

Demuéstrelo – dijo Riddle de inmediato, en el mismo tono en el que había exigido que le dijesen la verdad. 

Dumbledore arqueó sus dejas:

Entonces, entiendo que aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts.

Claro que lo haré.

Entonces deberás llamarme profesor o señor.

La expresión de Riddle se suavizó, y dijo con una voz irreconociblemente cortés:

Profesor, ¿podría usted demostrármelo?

Harry pensó que Dumbledore iba a rehusar, alegando que en Hogwarts vería muchas demostraciones, y que debían llevar cuidado en aquel edificio lleno de muggles. Pero para su sorpresa, Dumbledore sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su ropa y apuntó al armario de la pared.

El armario ardió en llamas.

Tom saltó de su cama y Harry no podía culparle de estar furioso y en estado de shock, ya que todas sus pertenencias debían estar allí. Pero Tom rodeó a Dumbledore y las llamas se desvanecieron dejando el armario intacto.

Riddle miró el armario y luego a Dumbledore, su mirada su puso en la varita.

¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas?

A su debido tiempo- dijo Dumbledore – ahora me parece que hay algo que quiere salir de tu armario.

Por primera vez, Riddle se sintió asustado.

Abre la puerta – dijo Dumbledore.

Tom vaciló y después abrió la puerta de un golpe. En el estante más alto, por encima de un colgador de ropa raídas, una caja de cartón pequeña estaba moviéndose y traqueteando como si hubieran varios ratones frenéticos dentro de ella.

Sácala - dijo Dumbledore.

Riddle descolgó la caja con un estremecimiento.  
¿Hay cualquier cosa en esa caja que no debes tener? - preguntó Dumbledore.

Riddle miró largamente a Dumbledore, calculador.

Sí, supongo, señor.

Ábrela – dijo Dumbledore.

Riddle quitó la tapa e inclinó el contenido encima de su cama sin mirarlo. Harry, quien había esperado algo mucho más excitante, vio un desorden de objetos pequeños, de todos los días: Un yo-yo, un dedal de plata y una armónica manchada entre ellos. Una vez fuera de la caja, dejaron de estremecerse y se quedaron inmóviles en las mantas delgadas.

Usted les devolverá a sus dueños con sus disculpas - dijo Dumbledore serenamente, guardando su varita a su chaqueta - Sabré si lo has hecho. Y te advierto: robar no está tolerado en Hogwarts.

Riddle no se vio consternado; él todavía tenía una mirada fría y fija en Dumbledore. Al fin, dijo con una voz inexpresiva:

Sí, señor.

En Hogwarts - Dumbledore siguió - enseñamos no sólo a usar magia, sino también a controlarla. Usted, inadvertidamente, estoy seguro, ha estado usando sus poderes de un modo que no está tolerado en nuestra escuela. No eres el primero ni serás el último, que permite a su magia escaparse de su mano. Pero deberías saber que en Hogwarts se pueden expulsar a los estudiantes, y el Ministerio de Magia – sí, hay un Ministerio – castigará a los que rompan la ley aún más gravemente. Todos los magos principiantes deben aceptar que, al entrar en nuestro mundo, acatan nuestras leyes .

Sí, señor - dijo Riddle otra vez.

Era imposible decir qué pensaba; su cara permaneció pálida y él puso las cosas robadas a la caja de cartón. Cuando había terminado, él miró a Dumbledore y dijo francamente:

Yo no tengo ningún dinero.

Eso no es problema - dijo Dumbledore, sacando una bolsita cuero de dinero de su bolsillo - Hay un fondo en Hogwarts para alumnos que lo necesiten para comprar los libros y el material escolar. Aunque tendrás que comprarlos de segunda mano…

¿Dónde compra usted los libros escolares? – interrumpió Riddle, quien había cogido la bolsita de dinero sin agradecérselo a Dumbledore, y ahora examinaba un Galeón de oro.  
En el callejón Diagon - dijo Dumbledore - Tengo tu lista de libros y el material de la escuela conmigo. Te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo todo.

¿Usted viene con conmigo? - Riddle preguntado, mirando hacia arriba. 

Ciertamente, si usted…

No le necesito – dijo Riddle interrumpiendo a Dumbledore de nuevo - Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas para mí mismo, he ido yo solo por Londres muchas veces. ¿Cómo se llega a ese callejón Diagon, señor ? – añadió atrapando la mirada de Dumbledore.

Harry pensó que Dumbledore insistiría en acompañar a Riddle, pero otra vez se sorprendió. Dumbledore le dio a Riddle el sobre que contenía su lista escolar, y después le dijo a Riddle cómo llegar al Caldero Chorreante desde el orfanato. Él dijo:

Tú lo podrás ver, aunque los Muggles alrededor de ti, las personas no mágicas, no lo harán. Pregunte por Tom, el tabernero, te será fácil recordar su nombre, ya que ambos lo compartís.

Tom hizo una mueca irritada, como tratando de ahuyentar a una mosca fastidiosa.

¿Te desagrada el nombre, Tom?

Hay un montón de Toms – masculló Riddle. Después, como si no pudiese evitar la pregunta - ¿mi padre era un mago? Él se llamaba Tom Riddle, también.

Estoy confuso, no lo sé - dijo Dumbledore, su voz tierna.

Mi madre no ha podido ser bruja, o ella no habría muerto - se dijo Tom más para sí mismo que para Dumbledore - Eso debió ser él entonces…Cuando tenga mis cosas, ¿cómo llegaré a Hogwarts?

Todos los detalles están en la segunda hoja de pergamino en su sobre - dijo Dumbledore - Saldrás de la estación King Cross el primer día de septiembre. Hay un billete del tren dentro del sobre también.

Riddle saludó con la cabeza. Dumbledore llegó a sus pies y tendió su mano otra vez. Estrechándosela, Riddle dijo: 

Puedo hablar a las serpientes. Me enteré cuando hemos salido del país en viajes – ellas me buscan, me murmuran al oído. ¿Es normal para un mago?

Harry podría decir, que de todo lo que había dicho, esto era lo que más le había impresionado.

Es inusual - dijo Dumbledore después de un momento de vacilación – pero no es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Su tono fue casual pero sus ojos se movieron curiosamente en la cara de Tom. Se levantaron por un momento, hombre y niño, mirándose fijamente. Entonces el apretón de manos se rompió, y Dumbledore fue hacia la puerta.

Adiós, Tom. Espero verle en Hogwarts.

Harry se puso de pie y se inclino una vez más sobre el contenido de la ondulada  
superficie plateada del recipiente de piedra hasta que su cara la tocara. Él cayó por la   
nada oscura y aterrizó en un cuarto sentado delante de una vieja señora enormemente  
gorda que llevaba una peluca pelirroja y un juego brillante rosado de trajes que fluían   
alrededor de ella, dándole la mirada de una torta helada que se estaba derritiendo. Ella  
examinaba un pequeño espejo de joyas mientras se aplicaba rubor en sus mejillas ya   
escarlatas con una borla grande, mientras el elfo de casa más diminuto y más viejo  
que Harry alguna vez había visto metía sus pies carnudos en unas zapatillas de satén   
apretadas.

"¡Apresúrate, Hokey!" dijo Hepzibah imperiosamente. "¡l dijo que vendría a las  
cuatro, faltan sólo un par de minutos y nunca ha llegado tarde!"

Ella metió su borla mientras el elfo doméstico se enderezaba. La cima de la cabeza del  
elfo apenas alcanzaba el asiento de la silla de Hepzibah, y su piel parecida al papel  
colgaba de su marco justo como la hoja crujiente de lino que ella llevaba puesto como  
una toga.

"¿Cómo me veo? " dijo Hepzibah, girando su cabeza para admirar varios ángulos de su  
cara en el espejo.

"Encantadora, señora, " chirrió Hokey.

Harry sólo podría asumir que estaba en el contrato de Hokey mentir por sus dientes  
cuando le hacían esa pregunta, porque Hepzibah Smith estaba muy lejos de ser  
encantadora en su opinión. 

Un timbre sonó y ambos, tanto la señora como el elfo brincaron.

"¡Rápido, rápido, él está aquí, Hokey!" Hepzibah gritó y el elfo se apresuró a salir de la  
habitación. Se tropezó con tantos objetos que era difícil de ver como alguien podría   
atravesar aquel camino sin atropellar al menos una docena de cosas: Había gabinetes  
llenos de pequeñas cajas laqueadas, fundas llenas de libros de oro en relieve, orbes y  
globos celestes, y muchas plantas de macetas florecientes en contenedores de cobre.  
De hecho, el cuarto se parecía a una mezcla de una tienda de antigüedades mágica y  
un invernadero.

El elfo doméstico volvió luego de unos minutos, seguido de un alto joven, que Harry no  
tuvo ninguna dificultad para reconocerlo como Voldemort. Él estaba vestido con un  
traje negro; su pelo estaba un poco más largo que cuando estaba en la escuela y sus  
mejillas estaban ahuecadas, pero todo esto lo satisfizo; él estaba más hermoso que  
nunca. Voldemort cruzó el camino con un aire que mostraba que él había visitado el  
lugar muchas veces antes y se dobló sobre la pequeña mano gorda de Hepzibah,  
rozándola con sus labios.

"Le traje flores" dijo él silenciosamente, produciendo un manojo de rosas de ninguna  
parte.

"¡Usted, muchacho travieso, no debería hacerlo!" chilló la vieja Hepzibah, aunque  
Harry notara que ella tenía un florero vacío sobre la pequeña mesa más cercana.   
"Realmente estropeas a esta vieja señora, Tom... siéntate, siéntate... ¿Dónde está   
Hokey? Ah..."

El elfo doméstico vino rompiendo cosas a la habitación mientras que llevaba una   
bandeja con pequeñas tortas, que ella puso en el codo de su dueña.

"Sírvase usted, Tom" dijo Hepzibah "sé cuanto le gustan mis tortas. Ahora, ¿Cómo   
estás tú? Luces pálido. Ellos abusan de ti en aquella tienda, lo he dicho cientos de  
veces..."

Voldemort rió mecánicamente y Hepzibah sonrió con afectación ..

"Bien, cuál es tu excusa para visitarme esta vez?" preguntó ella.

"Al Señor Burke le gustaría hacer una mejor oferta por la armadura hecha por el  
trasgo", dijo Voldemort. "Quinientos Galeones, él siente que es más que un negocio..." 

"Bien, bien. No tan rápido, o comenzaré a pensar que estás aquí sólo por mis baratijas  
" puso mala cara Hepzibah.

"Ellos me ordenan que esté aquí", dijo Voldemort silenciosamente. "Soy sólo un pobre  
ayudante, señora, que debe hacer lo que le dicen. El señor Burke desea que yo le  
informe... "

"¡Ah, el Señor Burke! " dijo Hepzibah, agitando una pequeña mano. "¡Tengo algo que  
mostrarte que nunca le he mostrado al Señor Burke! ¿Puede guardar un secreto, Tom?  
¿Prometerá que no dirá nada al Señor Burke de que yo tengo esto? ¡l nunca me  
dejaría descansar si supiera que yo se lo mostré, y no lo vendo, ni a Burke, ni a nadie.  
Pero usted, Tom, usted lo apreciará por su historia, no por cuantos Galeones pueda  
conseguir por ello." 

" Yo me alegraría por ver cualquier cosa que la señorita Hepzibah me muestre " dijo  
Voldemort silenciosamente, y Hepzibah dio otra risa tonta de niña. 

"Pedí a Hokey que lo trajera hacia aquí... ¿Hokey, dónde estás? Quiero mostrar  
nuestro tesoro más fino al Señor Riddle... De hecho, traiga ambos, mientras usted  
está en ello. ... "

"Aquí, señora, " chirrió el elfo doméstico, y Harry vio dos cajas de cuero, una sobre la  
cima de la otra, moviéndose a través del cuarto como si volaran por si mismas, aunque  
él sabia que el elfo diminuto las sostenía sobre su cabeza, mientras se abría camino  
entre las mesas y escabeles.

"Ahora" dijo Hepzibah felizmente, tomando las cajas del elfo, poniéndolas en su  
regazo, y disponiendo a abrir la tapa de una, "Pienso que a usted le gustará esto,  
Tom... Ah, si mi familia supiera que yo le estoy mostrando... ¡Ellos no pueden esperar  
para poner sus manos sobre esto! "

Ella abrió la tapa. Harry afiló la vista hacia adelante un poco más para conseguir una  
mejor vista y pudo ver algo que se parecía a una pequeña taza de oro con dos finas y  
trabajadas manijas.

"Me pregunto si usted sabe que es esto, Tom. ¡Tómelo, mírelo bien! "susurró Hepzibah  
y Voldemort estiró una mano alargada y levantó la taza por una de sus manijas. Harry  
pensó que vio un destello rojo en sus ojos oscuros. Su expresión avara fue   
curiosamente reflejada sobre el rostro de Hepzibah, pero sus ojos diminutos fueron  
fijados sobre los hermosos rasgos de Voldemort. 

"Un tejón" murmuró Voldemort examinando el grabado sobre la taza. ¿" Entonces esto   
era de...? "

"¡Helga Hufflepuff, como es que lo sabes, eres un muchacho inteligente!" dijo  
Hepzibah, apoyándose adelante con un crujir ruidoso de corsés y mientras pellizcaba  
su mejilla. "No le dije que soy un descendente lejano? Esto ha sido transmitido en mi  
familia durante años y años. ¿Encantador, verdad? Y todos los tipos de poderes que se  
supone que posee también, pero yo no los he probado a fondo, solamente lo mantengo  
agradable y a salvo aquí... "

Ella desenganchó la taza del largo índice de Voldemort y la depositó con cuidado en su  
caja, estaba demasiado absorbida en colocarla con cuidado en su posición como para  
notar la sombra que cruzó la cara de Voldemort cuando la taza fue llevada.

"Entonces" dijo Hepzibah felizmente, "¿Dónde está Hockey? Oh, allí está... llévate esto  
ahora, Hockey"

El elfo obedientemente tomó la taza embalada, y Hepzibah volvió su atención a la caja  
en su regazo.

"Pienso que a usted le gustará esto mucho más, Tom" susurró ella. "Acércate un poco,  
querido muchacho, entonces podrás ver... Desde luego, Burke sabe que tengo esto se  
lo compré a él, y me atrevo a decir que a él gustaría recuperarlo cuando me haya ido...  
"

Ella deslizó atrás el broche de filigrana fino y tiró abriendo la caja. Allí sobre el  
terciopelo liso carmesí puso un medallón pesado de oro.

Voldemort extendió su mano, sin invitación esta vez, y lo sostuvo hacia la luz,  
mirándolo fijamente.

"El símbolo de Slytherin" dijo él silenciosamente, mientras la luz jugaba sobre una S  
adornada. 

"¡Así es!" dijo Hepzibah. Encantada al parecer, al ver a Voldemort que miraba  
fijamente su medallón. "Tuve que pagar un brazo y una pierna por ello, pero no podía   
dejarlo pasar, no un verdadero tesoro como este, tenía que conseguirlo para mi  
colección. Burke lo compró, al parecer, a una andrajosa mujer que parecía haberlo  
robado, pero que no tenía ni idea de su valor verdadero... "

No había ninguna confusión en ello esta vez: Los ojos de Voldemort destellaron  
escarlatas en las palabras, y Harry vio sus nudillos blanquear sobre la cadena del  
medallón.

"Me atrevo a decir que Burke pagó una miseria por el. Tú sabes que allí... ¿Lindo,  
verdad? Y otra vez, todas las clases de poderes están atribuidos a ello, aunque yo   
solamente lo mantenga... agradable y a salvo"

Ella alzó su mano para tomar el medallón. Durante un momento, Harry pensó que  
Voldemort no iba a dejar que se lo sacara, pero entonces se deslizó por sus dedos y  
estaba de vuelta en su aterciopelado y rojo cojín.

"Aquí tiene Tom, querido, espero que lo haya disfrutado"

Ella lo miró de lleno en la cara y por primera vez, Harry vio su risa tonta vacilar.

"Esta usted bien querido?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Voldemort silenciosamente. "Sí, estoy muy bien..."

"Pensé... talvez fue una ilusión" dijo Hepzibah, mirando acobardada, y Harry adivinó  
que ella también había visto el destello momentáneo rojo en los ojos de Voldemort.  
"Aquí Hokey, llévate estos y asegúralos otra vez... Los hechizos habituales... "

Y Harry se zambulló después de Dumbledore por la masa de plata, aterrizando en la  
misma oficina por la que él acababa de marcharse. Allí estaba Fawkes que dormía   
felizmente sobre su percha, y allí detrás del escritorio estaba Dumbledore, que se veía  
muy similar al Dumbledore que se encontraba al lado de Harry, aunque ambas manos   
estaban enteras e intactas y su cara era, quizás, un poco menos rayada. Una  
diferencia entre la oficina actual y éste consistía en que estaba nevando en el pasado;  
manchas azuladas iban a la deriva por delante de la ventana en la oscuridad y   
aumentaban sobre la repisa exterior.

El Dumbledore más joven parecía estar esperando algo, y momentos después de su  
llegada, hubo un golpe a la puerta y él dijo, "Entra".

Harry soltó un jadeo a toda prisa sofocado. Voldemort había entrado en el cuarto. Sus  
rasgos no eran esos que Harry había visto surgiendo de la gran caldera de piedra hace  
casi dos años: No era tan parecido a una serpiente, sus ojos no eran aún escarlatas, la  
cara no era aún parecida a una máscara, y ya no era más el hermoso Tom Ryddle. Era  
como si sus rasgos hubieran sido quemados y enturbiados; eran cerosos y de una  
manera extraña deformes, los blancos de los ojos ahora tenían una mirada   
permanentemente sangrienta, y las pupilas todavía no tenían las rajaduras que Harry  
sabía que tendrían. Él llevaba una capa larga negra, y su cara estaba tan pálida como  
la nieve que brillaba sobre sus hombros.

Dumbledore detrás del escritorio no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa. Claramente esta  
visita estaba planificada.

"Buenas noches, Tom" dijo Dumbledore fácilmente. "No te sentarás? "

"Gracias" dijo Voldemort, y él tomó el asiento que Dumbledore había señalado. Era el  
mismo asiento que, por lo que veía, Harry acababa de desocupar en el presente. "Oí  
que usted se había convertido en el director" dijo él. Su voz era ligeramente más alta y  
más fría que antes. "Una opción digna"

"Me alegro que la apruebe" dijo Dumbledore, riendo. "¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida?"

"La tomaría con gusto" dijo Voldemort. "He venido desde lejos" 

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se dirigió al gabinete donde él ahora guarda el  
Pensadero, pero que entonces se encontraba lleno de botellas. Habiendo dado a  
Voldemort una copa de vino y servido una para él, volvió al asiento ubicado detrás de  
su escritorio.

"¿Entonces Tom... ¿a qué debo este placer?"

Voldemort no contestó inmediatamente, simplemente bebió de a sorbos su vino.

"Ellos ya no me llaman Tom " dijo él. "Ahora soy conocido como..."

"Sé como te llaman" dijo Dumbledore, riendo, en tono agradable. "Pero para mí, me  
temo, que siempre serás Tom Ryddle. Es una de las cosas más irritantes de los viejos   
profesores. Me temo que ellos nunca olvidan los jóvenes de los principios de sus  
carreras"

Él levantó su copa de cristal mientras el rostro de Voldemort permanecía inexpresivo.  
Sin embargo, Harry sintió un sutil cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación: El rechazo  
de Dumbledore de usar el nombre Voldemort era un rechazo de permitir a Voldemort  
dictar las condiciones de la reunión, y Harry podría decir que Voldemort lo tomó como  
tal. 

"Estoy sorprendido de que usted haya permanecido aquí tanto tiempo " dijo Voldemort  
después de una pausa corta. "Yo siempre me pregunté por qué un mago como usted  
nunca deseó dejar la escuela".

"Bien" dijo Dumbledore, todavía con su sonrisa "Para un mago como yo, no puede  
haber nada más importante que el transmitir el conocimiento de las habilidades  
antiguas, ayudando a afilar las mentes jóvenes. Si estoy en lo correcto recuerdo que  
usted una vez vio la atracción de la enseñanza también".

"La veo todavía" dijo Voldemort. "Simplemente me pregunté por qué usted... a quién  
tan a menudo piden su consejo en el Ministerio y a quién le han ofrecido dos veces el  
puesto de Ministro..."

"Tres veces en la última cuenta, en realidad" dijo Dumbledore. " Pero el Ministerio   
nunca me atrajo como una carrera. Otra vez, algo que tenemos en común, Creo."

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza, sin una sonrisa, y tomó otro sorbo de vino. Dumbledore  
no rompió el silencio que se estiró entre ellos ahora, pero esperó, con una mirada de  
expectativa agradable, para que Voldemort hablara primero.

"He vuelto" dijo él después de un tiempo. "Más tarde quizás, de lo que el Profesor  
Dippet esperaba... pero he vuelto a solicitar otra vez lo que él una vez me dijo que yo  
era demasiado joven para tener". "He venido a usted para preguntar si me permitiría  
volver a este castillo, a dar clases". "Pienso que usted debe saber que he visto y he

hecho mucho desde que abandoné este lugar". "Yo podría mostrar y contar cosas a sus  
estudiantes que no podrían aprender de ningún otro mago".

Dumbledore consideró a Voldemort por encima de su propia copa un rato antes de la  
oratoria. 

"Sí, sé que has visto y has hecho mucho desde que saliste de Hogwarts" dijo él  
silenciosamente. "Los rumores de tus actividades han alcanzado a esta vieja escuela,  
Tom. Debería culparme por creer la mitad de ellos".

La expresión de Voldemort permaneció impasible mientras él decía, "la Grandeza  
inspira la envidia, la envidia engendra el rencor y el rencor la mentira. Usted debería  
saber esto, Dumbledore".

"¿Llamas grandeza a lo que has estado haciendo, verdad?" preguntó Dumbledore con  
delicadeza.

"Seguramente" dijo Voldemort, y sus ojos parecían quemarse "He experimentado; he  
empujado las fronteras de la magia más lejos, quizás, de lo que alguna vez han sido  
empujadas..." 

"De algunas clases de magia" Dumbledore lo corrigió silenciosamente. "De unas. De  
otras, permaneces... perdóname... afligidamente ignorante".

Por primera vez, Voldemort rió. Era una mirada tensa, más amenazante que una  
mirada de rabia.

"El viejo argumento" dijo él suavemente. "Pero nada que haya visto en el mundo ha  
apoyado sus declaraciones famosas de que el amor es más poderoso que mi clase de  
magia, Dumbledore". 

"Quizás has estado mirando en los sitios incorrectos" sugirió Dumbledore.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué mejor lugar para comenzar mis investigaciones que aquí, en  
Hogwarts?" dijo Voldemort. "¿Me dejaría usted volver? ¿Me dejaría usted compartir mi  
conocimiento con sus estudiantes? Me coloco a mí y a mis talentos a su disposición.   
"Soy suyo para que me ordene"

Dumbledore levantó sus cejas. "¿Y qué pasará con las personas que ordenas tú? ¿Qué  
pasará entonces a los que se hacen llamar... o el rumor lo hace... los mortífagos?" 

Harry podía decir que Voldemort no había esperado que Dumbledore conociera aquel  
nombre; él vio el destello rojo en los ojos de Voldemort otra vez y los orificios de la   
nariz parecida a una raja.

"Mis amigos" dijo él, después de la pausa de un momento, "continuarán sin mí, estoy  
seguro".

"Me alegro de oír que los consideras amigos" dijo Dumbledore. "Yo tenía la impresión  
de que eran solo sirvientes" 

"Usted está confundido" dijo Voldemort.

"Entonces, si yo tuviera que ir a la Cabeza de Cerdo esta noche, yo no encontraría un  
grupo de ellos... Nott, Rosier, Muldber, Dolohov... aguardando su regreso? Amigos  
fieles seguramente, para haber viajado tanto durante una noche nevosa, simplemente  
para desearte suerte para que consigas un puesto como profesor"

No había duda de que el conocimiento detallado de Dumbledore de aquellos con quien  
él viajaba era menos que bienvenido para Voldemort; sin embargo, él se repuso casi  
inmediatamente.

"Usted es omnisciente como siempre, Dumbledore"

"Ah no, simplemente soy amistoso con los bármanes locales" dijo Dumbledore   
ligeramente. "Ahora, Tom..."

Dumbledore bajó su copa de cristal vacía y se preparó en su asiento, las puntas de sus  
dedos estaban juntas en un gesto muy característico.

"Vamos a hablar abiertamente. ¿Por qué has venido aquí esta noche, rodeado por   
cómplices, para solicitar un trabajo que ambos sabemos que no quieres?"

Voldemort lo miró con frialdad sorprendido. "¿Un trabajo que yo no quiero? Al   
contrario, Dumbledore, lo quiero muchísimo".

"Ah, quieres volver a Hogwarts, pero no deseas enseñar más que cuando tenías  
dieciocho años. ¿Qué es lo que deseas Tom? ¿Por qué no intentar una petición abierta  
por una vez?"

Voldemort se mofó. "Si usted no quiere darme el trabajo..."

"Claro que no" dijo Dumbledore. "Y no pienso que durante un momento hayas   
esperado que te lo diera". Sin embargo, viniste aquí y preguntaste, debes haber tenido  
un objetivo. "

Voldemort se levantó. Se parecía menos a Tom Ryddle que nunca, sus rasgos gruesos  
mezclados con la rabia. "¿Esta es su palabra final?"

"La es" dijo Dumbledore, también estando de pie.

"Entonces no tenemos nada más para decirnos el uno al otro".

"No, nada" dijo Dumbledore, y una gran tristeza llenó su cara. "El tiempo en el que yo  
podía asustarte con un guardarropa que se quema y forzarte a reconocer tus crímenes,   
ha pasado. Pero lamento no poder Tom... Lamento que yo no pudiera..."

Voldemort había  
dado la vuelta, la puerta se había cerrado y él se había ido.

aterrizó en la antigua oficina de Horace Slughorn, con Tom Riddle en ella, teniendo en su dedo el brillante anillo negro-dorado de Marvolo.

Dumbledore aterrizó justo detrás de Harry justo cuando Riddle preguntaba: "señor, es cierto que el profesor Merrytought se va a retirar?

"Tom, Tom… Si lo supiera no podría decirtelo", dijo Slughorn, moviendo sus dedos dando a entender una forma reprobable a Riddle, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. "Debo decir, que me gustaría saber de donde sacas tanta información muchacho, sabes mas que la mitad del grupo de profesores".

Riddle sonrió; los otros chicos rieron y le echaron miradas de admiración 

"Con tu habilidad de saber las cosas que no deberías, y tus cuidadosas relaciones con la gente importante" – gracias por la piña, que por cierto, es mi favorita- muchos de los chicos rieron de nuevo- "espero de forma muy confiada que subas a puestos importantes en el ministerio de magia en unos 20 años. Quince, si continuas mandándome piñas, ya que tengo muy buenos contactos en el ministerio".

Tom Riddle apenas sonrió, pero los demás rieron a gusto de nuevo. Harry supo sin dudas que Tom no era el chico con más edad en ese grupo, pero todos lo veían como una especie de líder. 

"No se si la política va conmigo señor" dijo, cuando las risas ya habían acabado. "No tengo los antecedentes correctos"  
Un par de los chicos se miraron de forma extraña entre ellos, Harry estaba seguro que ellos estaban disfrutando de un chiste privado, sin duda a cerca de lo que sabían, o sospechaban, de los famosos ancestros de su líder. 

"Sin sentido" Dijo Slughorn abruptamente, "Es imposible que un mago con tus habilidades se quede estancado. No, tu llegaras lejos, Tom, nunca me he equivocado en un alumno hasta ahora".

El pequeño reloj dorado que estaba sobre el escritorio de Slughorn marcó las once en punto atrás de el, cosa que hizo que este volteara a ver.

"Vaya, ¿esa hora es?. Más vale que se vayan chicos o estarán en problemas. Lestrange quiero tu ensayo mañana o tendrás detención, lo mismo va para ti Avery".

Uno por uno, lo chicos se fueron yendo del cuarto. Slughorn se voltio hacia su escritorio y depositó su botella vacía, un leve ruido lo hizo voltearse; Riddle aún estaba en el cuarto.

"Piensa bien Tom, no querrás ser atrapado a estas horas en los pasillos, y siendo prefecto…"  
"Señor, quisiera preguntarle algo" – dijo Tom  
"pregunta chico, pregunta" – dijo Slighorn  
"señor… me preguntaba que sabe usted a cerca de… Horcruxes"

Slughorn se paró en seco enfrente de Riddle, sus dedos se clavaron firmemente en el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.  
"¿proyecto de defensa contra las artes oscuras?"  
Pero Harry podría decir por la expresión de su cara que Slughorn sabía perfectamente que esta no era una tarea escolar.

"No precisamente señor"- dijo Riddle. "Me encontré con este término cuando estaba leyendo y no supe interpretarlo de manera correcta"  
"No… bien… sería muy difícil encontrar un libro en Hogwarts que te diera una explicación detallada a cerca de los Horcruxes, no Tom, esto es algo muy oscuro, muy oscuro de hecho…"- dijo Slughorn.

"Pero usted obviamente sabe todo a cerca de ellos, ¿señor?" quiero decir, un mago como usted – lo siento, quiero decir, si no puede decirme, obviamente – Solo quiero decir que si alguien puede decirme, es usted; así que solo pense que…

Estaba muy bien hecho, pensó Harry, el tono casual, los halagos discretos, todo estaba bien hecho. El, Harry, había tenido mucha experiencia en tratar de sacar información a las personas para no poder reconocer una obra maestra. Podría decirse que Riddle añoraba esta información, tal vez hasta había trabajado por este momento durante semanas.

"Bien" – dijo Slughorn, sin mirar a Riddle, en su lugar observaba la parte superior de la caja de su piña cristalizada, "bien, no puede dañar si te explico a grandes rasgos, solo lo suficiente para que comprendas el término. EL Horcrux es la palabra que se usa para denominar a un objeto en el que una persona ha depositado una parte de su alma". 

"Sin embargo señor, sigo sin entender bien como funciona…" – dijo Riddle  
Su voz estaba siendo controlada de manera cuidadosa, pero Harry pudo notar que Riddle estaba lleno de emoción.

"Bueno, veras, divides tu alma" dijo Slughorn, "y escondes una parte fuera del cuerpo, en un objeto. Entonces, si tu cuerpo es atacado, o inclusive destruido, no puedes morir, ya que parte de tu alma permanece en este mundo y sin daños. Pero por supuesto, existir en esa forma…"

El rostro de Slughorn se contorsionó, y Harry se vio a si mismo recordando algo que el había oído hace dos años: "Fui sacado de mi cuerpo, fui menos que un espíritu… menos que un insignificante fantasma…sin embargo, estaba con vida".

"… pocos lo querrían Tom, muy pocos, la mayoría preferiría morir"  
Pero el hambre de Riddle ya era aparente, su expresión estaba inundada de avaricia, ya no podía seguir escondiendo su deseo.

"¿Cómo divides tu alma?"

"Bueno" dijo Slughorn, muy incómodo. "Debes entender que se supone que el alma tiene que permanecer intacta y dentro del cuerpo; separarla es un acto violatorio, no es natural"

"¿Pero como lo haces?"

"Mediante un acto maligno – el acto maligno por supremacía. Mediante un asesinato. Al matar divides tu alma en pedazos. El mago que asesine puede crear un Horcrux para usar este daño del alma a su favor: El puede encerrar la porción separada - "

"¿encerrar? ¿Pero como? - ".

"Hay un hechizo, no me preguntes cual, no lo se"- dijo Slughorn moviendo la cabeza como un viejo elefante espantando a los mosquitos "¿parece que lo he intentado? ¿Luzco como un asesino?"

"No señor, por supuesto que no" dijo Riddle rápidamente, "lo siento… no quise ofender…"

"No, por supuesto que no, no me sentí ofendido", dijo Slughorn, "es natural el sentir cierta curiosidad en estos temas… magos de cierto calibre siempre han sido atraídos por ciertos aspectos de la magia…"

"Si señor", dijo Riddle, "lo que aún no entiendo – solo por curiosidad – digo, ¿sería de mucho uso un Holcrux? ¿no podrías dividir tu alma en mas piezas? ¿no sería mejor – te haría mas fuerte – dividir tu alma en más pedazos? Digo, ¿que no es siete el número mágico más poderoso, no podrían siete –?" 

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom, se quejó Slughorn, "¡Siete! ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente malo el matar una vez? Y en cualquier caso… suficientemente malo el hecho de dividir el alma… pero el quebrantarla en siete ocasiones…"

Slughorn lucía en graves problemas ahora: El estaba viendo con preocupación a Riddle, ya que nunca antes lo había visto planeando algo, y Harry podría decir que Slughorn estaba sumamente arrepentido de haber entrado en la conversación

"Por supuesto", dijo, "todo lo que hemos discutido es hipotéticamente hablando, ¿verdad? con fines académicos…

"Si, señor, por supuesto", agregó Riddle de manera rápida. 

"Todo es lo mismo, Tom … mantente discreto a cerca de lo que te dije – es decir, de lo que hablamos - a la gente no le gustaría saber que hemos hablado de los horcruxes. Es un tema censurado aquí en Hogwarts, ya sabes… Dumbledore en especial se opone a ellos…"

"No diré ni una palabra, señor", dijo Riddle, y se fue, pero no sin antes hacer un gesto en su rostro, que Harry vio que era de una salvaje felicidad que no encajaba en sus facciones refinadas, pero que lo hacía, de alguna forma, menos humano…

Después de tanto viaje por los pensamientos de las personas, se tomaron un descanso para que Harry asimilara la información recibida.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore, ha sido esta sesión una gran revelación con la cual podré hacer frente a Voldemort y acabar con él- comenta Harry poniéndose en pie- Tengo que buscar seis partes de su alma encerradas en objetos que él considera importantes.

-No, no son seis objetos ya que yo he destruido uno y tu otro- comenta Dumbledore y le explica como destruyó el anillo y lo del diario _(leer el sexto libro que ya he comentado mucho sobre ello)._

-Entonces solo tengo que encontrar cuatro objetos más que será el guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, una cosa de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y la serpiente de Voldemort como tú has comentado anteriormente.

-Así es. Dentro de poco iré en busca de una de ellas, a ver si tengo suerte y puedo destruir otra- comenta Dumbledore guardando las botellitas y el pensadero en el armario con cuidado y con un rictus de dolor en el rostro por la mano ennegrecida.

-Pues le deseo buena suerte director. Ahora me tengo que ir que el hechizo de la joven Joyce esta dejando de tener efecto- se despide Harry desapareciendo en una explosión de partículas que se expanden por toda la habitación.

-Gracias Harry y espero que tu destino te sea favorable- susurra el director a modo de despedida.

…………………………………………………

En otro lugar y tiempo, se abre un portal en un cielo anaranjado por el atardecer dejando en el aire a una pareja de jóvenes, un chico y una chica, sus nombres eran Harry y Jenn. Ven en lo alto de una montaña a las afueras de una ciudad amurallada como tres hombres estaban clavados en cruces y unas mujeres arrodilladas y llorando delante del hombre del centro. Entonces el hombre del medio eleva la cabeza y grita "Padre porque me has abandonado", cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza muriendo en ese instante. Entonces solo los chicos ven como a partir de él sale una onda expansiva dorada y blanca que alcanza a todo ser viviente del planeta y tanto Jenn como Harry al ser alcanzadas notan que sus almas quedan limpias.

Entonces se abre otro portal delante de ellos tragándolos de nuevo.

**Capítulo terminado, espero que os haya gustado pero sé que tiene mucha información del sexto libro. Lo he hecho para unir mi historia con la que hace la escritora.**

**En el próximo capítulo Harry y Jenn viajan a la época de Merlin y de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Veremos a Voldemort hacer alguna de las suyas, y Ginny empezará a ver su potencial mágico.**


End file.
